Someday We'll Know
by moments-of-weakness
Summary: This fic takes place in the future...about 6 or 7 years from the end of season three. Eli comes back home for a wedding...Grace's wedding to someone else. Will it be a happily ever after for the two?
1. Take the long way home

_**Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why...**_  
  
He glanced down at the speedometer and realized he was going too slowly for the highway he was traveling. "Okay, so I don't want to go where I'm going and is there anything wrong with that? No, there isn't. Why would I want to go to a damn wedding? Me, Eli Sammler, attend a wedding willingly? Never." He sighed. The wedding he was attending wasn't just any wedding. It was Grace's wedding. She was getting married and he had to stop her. Eli always thought they would end up together. Their future had now become his future alone and it wasn't filled with happiness or love or anything he had imagined he'd have with Grace. "I am an idiot." He sped up and glanced at the seat beside him. He saw a white envelope with a stamp and her writing and felt a tear fall slowly down his cheek. "Damn love stamps. They need to be outlawed...especially on wedding invitations."  
  
"Almost there. Great. Like I want to actually get there this early in the day. Not even noon yet. Forget the fact that I don't even want to be at home this weekend, now I'm going to be there 3 days early with almost an entire day to kill when I get there. Things should pick up tomorrow. What am I going to do today?" Eli's mind began to wander, trying to decide what he could do to occupy his time. "Can't think about any of this until I get there. No sense in trying to figure it out before I see Lily and Dad. She'll come up with something for me to do I'm sure. Maybe I'll go to Mom's...no, Lily said she may need my help with wedding stuff and I promised her I would. Idiot." He let his mind drift. It drifted in the wrong direction as it took him to the day he got the wedding invitation in the mail.  
  
_6 weeks earlier_  
  
"Hello? Yeah, I'm on my way. I know I know...it was the alarm. No, its not broken, I forgot to set it. I know. Coop, I'll be there. No there isn't anyone here. I'm leaving now. See ya." Eli hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door. He turned to lock his door when he saw a note taped to it. "Mr. Sammler, please come to the office to pick up your mail." Eli laughed. He always forgot to check his mailbox so it must be full and the landlord was annoyed...again. He knocked on the door and when it opened he began, "I know, I'm sorry. I swear I'll remember to check my box every day. Honest. I'll remember." "That's okay, there is a package this time so I just took all your mail out of your box. Here you go." "Thanks. And I will remember to get it from now on." With a smile, Eli left for the studio without looking at his mail.  
  
"Lets take a break okay? Coop, go outside, calm down, and then we'll work this part out. Come on, take a breather." They'd all been grating on each other's nerves. Yesterday it was Eli who had to escape. "Fine. I'll be back." Eli sat down and began to read his mail. "Junk. Bill. Bill. Junk. Junk. Another bill. Wait, packages should always be opened first. Mom. Mmmm, she must have sent cookies." Eli opened the box and found a letter, his mom's favorite cookies they still share, and some vitamins. Eli sighed and decided he would start taking the vitamins. "Since she sends me a bottle with every package. Gotta love the care packages though. Now back to my bills. Oh, an actual letter. From Grace. Dammit." He sighed as he opened it. "A wedding? Grace's wedding. They're getting married? No...no..." Eli stood, picked up his mail, and left. He blew past Coop outside and never said a word to anyone. He had to get away. He went to his apartment and hid. He hid for 4 days before he would answer the phone or let anyone in. He wrote three songs in that time. No one would hear those songs.  
  
_Back in the car_  
  
"Songs. Those three miserable songs." Eli sighed. Flipping through countless radio stations he couldn't find a song to listen to. They were all love songs. He found the least annoying station and listened because he couldn't stand the silence and his CDs were in the back of the car. Eli knew he couldn't stop and get them because once he stopped he would turn around and completely avoid the wedding. "The love in these songs doesn't exist. It's difficult and you slowly, painfully lose your mind. You get your heart shattered into a million pieces. It never works out in the end." He sighed again as he thought back to so many chances with Grace lost to stupidity. "I didn't kiss her the first time there was a wedding. Chicken. Who cares if we were interrupted? I'm the rebel...the bad one she was supposed to avoid. Why not kiss Grace? Coward. The day I left, I kissed her cheek. Her soft silky cheek. I missed my target by a good two inches. Wimp. I never wrote her. Okay, I wrote, I just never wrote anything in those letters but how great it was to be living my dream. Told her how happy I was. Told her how the guys and I were gonna get a deal. Never told her I loved her. Never told her I wanted her there with me to share in all of it. Never told Grace I was an emotional wreck and if it weren't for my music, I would go insane. Never told her every word I wrote was meant for her. I made up some mystery woman I was madly in love with that I wrote it all for. She was blonde and had pale blue eyes and was the complete opposite of Grace Manning. It wont be Manning much longer though will it? Eli saw the sign for the exit he needed. He wondered if he should take the exit and get right back on the highway and back to his life of loneliness. For some reason he turned and headed for home and it would forever change his life.  
  
He pulled in front of the house and felt as though he would throw up. "I need a joint. I need a drink. Why did I have to go clean and sober? It is so much easier seeing Grace when its all a little fuzzy. Here goes nothing Sammler. Oh god, there she is." He lost his breath, his stomach did a weird flip, his hands gripped the steering wheel, and he couldn't move. It was all because Grace walked out the front door with a smile on her face. A smile he used to hate and tried to avoid when they were first thrown together. A smile that he now misses more than anything from this town and a smile he'll never wake up to like he so desperately wants to do. _I should have turned around.  
_  



	2. First words in years

_So many questions  
I need an answer  
_  
_He's here. Eli's here. Why do I care? Why do I have a thousand butterflies doing flips in my stomach? I'm getting married and I am happy. Yes, I am happy...aren't I?_ Grace made her way down the walk to where Eli was parked. He was gripping the wheel and it looked to Grace like he was sick. Pale even. "Eli? Are you okay?" Grace asked.  
  
Slowly, Eli turned his head and faced her. "Yeah Grace, I'm fine. Just a little weird being here and all. You know, after everything. I don't know, a long drive too. How are you? Wedding jitters?" _Eli, what are you thinking asking a question like that? The last thing you want to talk about is this wedding._ He let go of the wheel and got out of the car while waiting for an answer. He didn't realize the sight of her had taken the feeling out of his legs and laughed as he found himself having to lean against the car.  
  
"Um, E, are you sure you're okay? It's quite a drive but it shouldn't have been that bad for you." Grace sounded concerned. _Why should I sound concerned? I am getting married. I am getting married and dammit its not to Eli. Where'd that come from? He never wanted me anyway.  
_  
"I'm fine Grace, really. Nothings wrong. I guess my legs aren't cooperating after the drive. Must not have stretched enough when I got gas. Were you going somewhere? Or just out getting some air?" Eli was hoping she had last minute wedding stuff to do so he wouldn't have to be near her. This was simply too much for his heart right now. He wanted to find a bed and lay in it for a couple hours.  
  
"I've got a couple errands to run. Wanna come with? Shouldn't take too long." Grace felt she had to ask even though she knew she wouldn't want to be so close to him right now. They hadn't seen one another in ages and she felt she should make the offer. Still, she couldn't handle being near him and she knew it.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna go in and catch up with everyone. The phone conversations and letters just aren't the same, ya know? There's something about face to face. Makes it real." Eli had begun to ramble and needed to stop before he gave his heart away and she saw right through him. He had to get away from her before he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
The door swung open. "Grace, can you run to the store and get some more milk and bread while you're out? I don't know how I forgot those two things. Thanks hon! Oh Eli! You're here!! Come on in! Wait, let me get your dad, we'll help you with your things. Rick! Rick..." Lily went inside and shut the door. The two looked at one another and could do nothing but laugh. "She's still the same isn't she? Face to face or over the phone, she will never change. Help me with my stuff. I only have a bag and my guitar." Eli said. Grace agreed and said, "You can't go anywhere without your guitar can you? Think you'll write anything new while you're here? Oh, um, I'd better go. Gotta get the milk and bread now too. Good luck! She's been waiting for you to get here!" Grace turned and walked toward her car before Eli was able to answer her questions. Questions she did not want the answer to. She got in, took a deep breath, and started the engine. It started up the same way her heart did the moment she saw Eli. She backed out of the driveway and with a wave to him she headed for the store.  
  
Grace sighed. "Why is it they only play love songs on the radio? Don't other songs exist anymore? Ones about trees, flowers, birds, roads, lakes and I dunno, fish? No, they must play love songs when I'm getting married and happy with my life. Eli shows up again after all this time and I'm all nervous and I have butterflies flying around. I know I love Geoff and I'm marrying him and we are happy. So why do I continually find myself back here, playing the same games and asking the same rhetorical questions? Should Eli and I be the happy couple getting married? Oh Grace, get real. He never knew you existed. An almost kiss...a kiss on the cheek. Never a real kiss. Never a kiss to show my heart to him. Why did he fall so hard for Carla? What was it about her? Why Jennifer? Why any of them and why not me? Everyone always needed to tell me what Eli did, like I cared or needed to know. He can kiss some girl he just met while in a storage closet but he can't kiss me? Well, anywhere but on the cheek. He can easily kiss me on the cheek. So we're stepsiblings. That isn't blood and there would be nothing wrong with E and I together. We aren't even living under the same roof anymore and haven't for years. Why didn't anything happen when we did live here? Why am I such a complete and utter idiot? Why couldn't I just grab his shirt, pull him close, and kiss him instead of waiting an eternity for him to kiss me? No, nothing like that would happen to me. Not boring, non risk taking Grace. Love sucks. Jitters you ask Eli? Hell yes, I've got jitters, doubts and I've even got longings for the wrong man." Grace had finished her errands, got the milk and bread, and was driving around killing time so she wouldn't have to go back home and face Eli. "Face to face. He said it himself. Face to face is definitely more real. He is always so right."  
  



	3. Get outta my head

_**Two years later,  
You're still on my mind**_  
  
Eli was in the garage where the parents still had everything he'd left after he moved out. He was trying rather unsuccessfully to take a nap. It was quiet out there and if he needed anything it was quiet. He had caught up with everyone already so there was nothing left to do but sleep. Which he couldn't do. He'd get to sleep, see her face in his dreams and would wake up. He would lie down, try to close his eyes, and would see Grace. He would lie with his eyes wide open, stare up at the ceiling, and would still see Grace. She was everywhere and yet a million miles away. Impossible. He had tried since the day he left town to forget her and it was impossible. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He never figured out what it was about her that kept him so stuck. _Stuck is what I am. Stuck in a neverending nightmare that I'll never escape. There is only one way to escape it. Tell Grace the truth. And ruin this weekend and the rest of her life and have the family never forgive me. I can't do that to her. Or them. I'll just let it continue to slowly eat me alive._  
  
Eli got up and took his familiar path to the kitchen. "Food. Food will help. Its just got to."  
  
"Eli? Are you talking to yourself? That's the first sign of getting old you know." Zoe appeared out of nowhere. She always had a way with words.  
  
"Thanks Zoe. I am not old but yes, I was talking to myself. I guess that comes from having a stepsister like you who's a little insane herself. You've rubbed off on me Zoe." Eli smiled, put his arm around her, and said, "So, what is there to eat? Still got those hidden cookies? No? Chips? Anything?" Zoe never said a word, she just shook her head.  
  
The two found themselves standing in front of the open refrigerator staring. "Nothing. Not a thing. Did Lily get rid of all the junk once Grace and I left?" Zoe replied with a smile, "Yes, she did. Mom said all of it was bad and we needed to cleanse our systems and eat healthy and I hate it Eli. Want me to go get us something good? And can I borrow your car?"  
  
Eli chuckled. "No, you're not borrowing my car but yes, I would love it if you wanted to get us some junk food! Here's some money, and get the good stuff. Remember what I like?"  
  
"It hasn't been that long Eli." And with that, Zoe went in search of her mother to borrow a car.  
  
"She misses you." _And so do I_ "She didn't like you much when you were here all the time but she misses you now that you're gone." Grace cringed as she realized what she said. Zoe isn't the only one she could say that about. Grace has had Eli on her mind almost constantly the last 2 years. _It may have only been a kiss on the cheek Eli Sammler, but that was one powerful kiss you gave me when you left.  
_  
"Why did you and I hate each other in the beginning?" _Oh god, I said that aloud didn't I?_ It was now Eli's turn to cringe. "You know, I mean back when Dad and your mom started dating and everything. I dunno what I mean. I'm tired and hungry and obviously delirious. I'll just go sit on the couch, watch some TV, stay out of your mom's way and wait for Zoe to get back with the good stuff." Eli walked as quickly to the couch as he could without making it look as though he were running. _I have to run from her because I can't be near her without wanting her...needing her. I can't.  
_  
Grace stared at the empty space in front of her as her brain wrapped itself around Eli's question. Why did they hate each other? _Maybe it's always been a love/hate thing with us. Yeah Grace, he hates you and you love him._ The phone rang and brought her out of her thoughts. She heard Eli say hello and waited. "Yeah, hang on. May I ask who's speaking? Sure. Grace. Phone. It's Geoff." Eli tried to sound happy for her. What he wanted to do was jump through the phone and punch him. _Punching him would be wrong Eli. You cannot punch the man about to marry Grace. How many times do I have to tell myself that?_ "Thanks E." Eli smiled as Grace took the phone from his hand. _She called me E. I really like that._  
  
"Hi Geoff. Dinner? I'm not sure what we're doing. That was Eli. Yes. Yes. No. He's here for the wedding and then I suppose he will go back home." Grace's heart dropped as those words tumbled out of her mouth. Geoff didn't know Eli, and Grace never volunteered any extra information. He asked her once if anything had ever happened between the two and Grace was stunned and speechless. She told Geoff it was because the idea was absurd but in her heart, she knew she had been speechless because she wished something had happened and couldn't tell him that. They had just started dating and it was a mere three weeks after Eli left. Her heart was broken, her mind was spinning, and Geoff was there. He was a new man who oddly enough had dark hair and hazel eyes that changed colors if you looked closely enough. _So what if he looks like Eli? He's completely opposite in every other way. He's never smoked pot, he's never jumped into bed with anyone, he thinks things through, and why does it sound like I'm trying to make myself fall in love with my fiance?_ Grace found herself back in the conversation with Geoff as she heard the back door shut. She walked to the kitchen and he was gone. Eli walked out into the backyard and was staring into nowhere. Somewhere she heard Geoff say goodbye and that he would see her a little later and she thought she said goodbye but she wasn't certain. _Eli left so long ago. Why can't I forget everything and get over him? We never had anything to get over.  
  
_

Eli sighed. _Geoff. What kind of name is Geoff? It's not even spelled right. Why am I here? Why can't I forget how I felt for Grace? Why haven't I found someone else? She did. She found Geoff. She's getting married. I left and never looked back so why would I expect her to wait? Why would I expect her to know she was supposed to wait? All this time and I still get the butterflies in my stomach and I still ache for her. All this time and I should have forgotten her. I've forgotten everyone else._ Eli had to get out of the house. He walked out of the kitchen and just stood in the backyard staring into nothingness. The same nothing he has in his heart.


	4. Needing an escape

_**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?**_  
  
_Airplane number four. Humph, I never realized so many planes went over the house. Why am I counting planes like a kid? Because I feel like a kid. I feel like I'm some 14 year old kid who can't tell the girl he likes how he feels and will be satisfied with staying miserable without her instead of telling her. Suck it up E. Find the nerve and just do it._ "Just do it. That's it. Just do it." Eli decided he'd tell her and he'd have to do it before the wedding. He had 3 days. "Three days."  
  
"Umm, Eli, you're still talking to yourself. Are you sure you aren't old?" Zoe asked with a giggle. "What do you have to do in three days?" Zoe heard him. She heard him and now he had to come up with an explanation. _She has to know three days is when her sister gets married. Think Eli, think.  
_  
"A song. I have 3 days to write a song. I wanted to surprise Grace and...and...whats his name with a song for their wedding. Thought it would be nice and all." Eli looked at Zoe and knew she didn't believe him. She saw right through him but wouldn't call him on it just yet.   
  
"His name is Geoff. You've never met him have you? Hmm, wonder why not? A song...thats cool! Grace will like that. She's loved everything you've written." _Matter of fact Eli, she loves everything you write, do or say. She is in love with you and why can't you do anything about it? Maybe you will...maybe this is your ultimatum and you'll take advantage of it. Please Eli, don't let her make the mistake she's about to make. She wont listen to me. And yes, I'm old enough now to see these things and don't look at me like I'm not.  
_  
"What is it Zoe? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something you wanna tell me? What's going on in that mind of yours?" Eli needed to know what she was thinking and if she believed him. He needed someone on his side...maybe she could be it. Would she know anything? Would Grace have told her anything?  
  
"There goes another airplane. What? Aren't you counting the planes that go over? They changed the flight pattern and we're now right in the middle of it. Don't look at me like that. I myself come out here sometimes and count them when I need to figure something out. I was out here just the other day. What Eli? Yes, I'm getting older. I am not the same little girl I used to be. You've been gone two years and you were out of this house how many years before that? What, three, four? So see, I'm older and wiser and I'm back from the store so lets get inside and eat before Mom finds it and throws it all away. Come on."   
  
_She is my ally. How weird is that? Zoe, little Zoe, will be my ally and help me find a way to tell Grace._ Eli shook his head and said, "Okay, lets go eat."  
  
Grace was sitting at the table with her head down when Eli and Zoe walked in. "Grace, are you going to join us? You're sister says she got...you okay Grace?" Eli noticed her sitting at the table and knew instantly there was something bothering her. _But will she tell me what's wrong? We haven't really talked in years...I miss that. I am such an idiot.  
_  
Zoe saw Eli's expression change and decided she'd give them a chance to be alone. _Maybe he'll take advantage of this moment._ "Look, I'm going to take my snacks up to my room. I'll hide some too. You two probably need to catch up and all so, I'll leave you alone. Talk to ya later Grace...see ya Eli."  
  
"See ya Zoe, and thanks! So Grace, what's up? Everything all right? You seemed okay before." He stopped himself before he finished his sentence. She looked at him and with an angry tone he had not heard in a while asked, "Before what Eli? Before Geoff called? Before you went outside to stare up into the sky at who knows what? Why'd you leave? You didn't have to. You could have stayed. Things would have been fine."  
  
Eli sighed. "Grace, I didn't leave because of you and your call. I went outside because...well, because I wanted to. Wait, are we talking about the same thing? Why did I leave when? Today or two years ago or when I moved out of the house before that? What's wrong Grace? Please talk to me." Eli wished he'd never come back home. Their worlds would be turned upside down and he had a feeling it wouldn't take 3 days. _Why didn't I stay outside and stare at the planes. I wish I was a bird and could fly away. No, I need my own plane...I need to be a pilot and just escape into the oblivion of the sky. My luck I'd be lost forever like Amelia Earhart. Now there's a scary thought.  
_  



	5. Silence is best

**_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_**  
  
_ He knows. He knows I've been in love with him for years and he's calling me on it. Wait, how does he know? Why would he care?_ "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm going to my room...to write. I'll, I'll see you later. I'm glad to see you and Zoe getting along so well." Grace stood and practically ran to her room. She slammed the door and slid to the floor. Tears poured out of her eyes as she realized her heart was slowly shattering into tiny little pieces and there would be no one to put it back together. Her first thought was that she could go to Eli and he'd help her through it like he used to all those years ago. Until she realized he was the reason she was in this predicament and he couldn't help her out of it. She had to do it on her own. She had to figure out what she was going to do with the rest of her life and had to make her decision soon...before it was too late.  
  
Eli needed to get away from the house. He couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore around Grace. He couldn't hide his heart from her anymore. He needed her in his life and he needed her to know. He would hurt her if he stayed any longer so he walked out the door and made his way to his car. He put his hand on the handle and looked up at the house. A single tear fell down his cheek as he got in and started the car. What he didn't know was that Grace was watching him. What he didn't know is Grace was wishing he would stay to make it easier for her to admit what she wanted. He pulled away and drove. He drove around until he thought his head would be clear. He finally got back to the house well after dark. Eli got out and went into the backyard and stood in the same spot he was in earlier that day. He smiled and looked around for Zoe before saying "why isn't my head as clear as this sky tonight?"  
  
Geoff looked at Grace sitting next to him on the couch and he knew something was wrong. She should be as happy as he is. They're getting married and he couldn't wait. Grace looked pale and sad. "Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you happy about what's happening? You're not having second thoughts are you?" This was her chance. This was her moment where she could tell him she was in love with another man. "Geoff, I...um, no, I'm fine. Just tired I suppose. I think everything has begun to catch up with me and I am exhausted. I'll be fine tomorrow after a good nights sleep." She knew she would never have a good night's sleep again. Not unless she was honest with herself and everyone else involved and soon. _Why did I have to invite Eli?  
_  
"Okay sweetheart, I should go then so you can get to bed. I love you Grace. Don't forget that. I'll call in the morning." With that, Geoff stood and walked toward the front door. Grace stood, turned, and slowly followed him to tell him goodbye. "Geoff, wait." He turned. Another door opened and shut. Footsteps in the kitchen. "I love you too Geoff. Talk to you in the morning." Grace placed her hand on Geoff's cheek and kissed him goodbye. Eli stood frozen and could do nothing but watch. His heart breaking. Fighting the tears he knew would fall, he turned and made his way back outside. He couldn't tell her. Eli couldn't say he loved her and put that kind of pressure on her. It was too much so he would remain silent. He stood in the yard, looked up at the sky, and began counting stars instead of airplanes.  
  
Grace watched as Geoff drove away. She took a deep breath. Lily came down the stairs and said, "Grace, was that Geoff leaving? Did Eli get back yet? Did they get to meet?" Lily looked at her daughter and the tears in her eyes and went to her. "Oh Grace, you'll be okay." She held her daughter as she cried, stroking her hair. "Grace, it'll be fine. You and Geoff will have your happily ever after and the wedding will go okay. Nothing will go wrong. Weddings scare everyone. The marriage is the most important thing and you will have a wonderful life with Geoff. The two of you will be so happy. Sweetie, come on, lets get you to bed." Lily started for the stairs to help her daughter to bed but Grace stopped.  
  
"No Mom, I'm going to get something to drink. A snack might help. I'm probably just hungry or something. I'm fine. Goodnight Mom. I love you." Lily said goodnight and started up the stairs. "Mom? Thank you."

"Anytime honey...thats what mom's are for. You'll see someday. I love you." Lily smiled warmly and went to bed. Grace opened the fridge and didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what she wanted to eat and she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. "Maybe some fresh air will help." She walked to the door, stepped outside, and stopped. She inhaled deeply letting the night air fill her lungs. As her eyes scanned the yard, she saw him. He was sitting in the grass with his knees bent and his head in his hands. _Do I turn around and go back in or do I stay out here and talk to him? Do I tell him tonight? Can I ever tell him?_ She turned to go back inside when she heard him softly speak her name.  
  
"Grace, wait. Don't go in. Can you sit with me out here? We don't have to talk. You don't have to say a word. I'm just tired of being alone and feeling so all alone." He sighed. "Please?" Eli pleaded with her even though he knew it was wrong. She shouldn't be here with him. It was a perfect night. It would be a perfect weekend in her life and he was about to ruin it. "Grace..."  
  
She sighed. _You're not the only one feeling all alone._ "Okay Eli, I'll sit with you. I needed some fresh air anyway." She began to tremble and wasn't sure she'd make it across the yard to where he was. He looked up at her and with the help of his pleading eyes she walked to him. She made sure there were a couple feet between them before she sat down. She couldn't be too close to him. Being in the same town was too close right now. "Are you okay Eli?"  
  
"We're not supposed to talk Grace. We're just going to sit here and enjoy the night and the stars and...and that's all." Eli wanted to say to enjoy one another but he couldn't. His heart wanted to yell it to the world but his head stopped him. He would enjoy being here with her and she would enjoy the night. He began to count the stars again.  
  
"How many stars are there?"

Eli looked at Grace and said, "Huh?"

She smiled and said, "Weren't you counting them just now when you were looking up?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I don't know, I lost count." _Kind of like I lose track of everything the moment you're five feet from me._ Eli looked into her eyes and wanted to hold her in his arms. "Boy this was a bad idea." He cringed. "I just said that aloud didn't I?" He chuckled and added, "I have to stop doing that. If I'm going to think these thoughts, I have to keep them to myself. It's that long drive ya know. Haven't done anything today but drive." _And think of you and wish I was the one marrying you intsead of Geoff._ "I couldn't even sleep earlier. I guess its being back in the garage. It's been a long time since I've been there huh? I know, I said we wouldn't talk. Shutting up now." Eli lifted his eyes back up to the sky and began counting the stars again. Maybe if he really concentrated he wouldn't lose count this time.


	6. Could he be the one

**_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_  
**  
_'Eli, I love you. Say it Grace. You can say it here in your mind so why is it so difficult for you to say it aloud to the man you love? Four little words. You just said three of them to Geoff and you may not even mean them. Say them...say them.' _Grace was fighting another battle in her mind when she felt Eli move closer to her.

"Getting a little chilly out here. Didn't know if you were cold or not. You okay? Did you just shiver?" Eli wanted to feel her skin next to his. Even if it was only their arms that touched, that was good enough for now.  
  
"Eli, I...umm, can we talk now? Or are you still using the 'we don't have to talk' rule?" Grace didn't know what she would say.

"Sure, if you wanna talk, we'll talk. I can't guarantee what I say will make any sense but if you wanna risk it." Eli looked at her beautiful face in the moonlight and smiled.

Grace saw his smile and lost all track of everything. "You haven't met Geoff yet have you?" '_god, of all things to say to him, I say that.'  
_  
"Nope, I haven't. Well, I answered the phone when he called. And then I...umm, no, that would be it. Haven't met the man you're about to marry." Eli couldn't tell her he saw the two of them saying their goodbyes earlier. His voice would break and then she would know his heart was crushed. "Do you two have any jitters? Ya know, a big step. Marriage and all." '_Shut up Eli. Shut up before you say something you'll regret. Shut up, don't say it. ' _ "How did you know he was the one? You know, the one you would spend the rest of your life with." _'Dammit E, you were supposed to shut up.'_  
  
Grace sat in the yard stunned, staring at Eli. She regained her voice and said, "How did I know? I don't know. We dated, we fell in love, and he proposed. Can't really explain it I guess." '_Don't know how to explain it because he's not the perfect one for me. Somehow, I think you know that though Eli. Somehow I think you know.'_ She looked into his tortured eyes and said, "Why do you ask? Is that girlfriend of yours the one for you?" She didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"Who? My girlfriend? Oh, oh, yeah. I mean no, I don't think so. I don't know. Love is weird like that you know. One minute you think you're in love and then the next you're not or vice versa. You think you hate someone and then one day you look at that person and your heart jumps, your stomach flips, and you just know you've silently fallen in love." Eli froze. He told her. No specifics and he could have been talking about anyone in particular but he told her he loved her. And survived. And will never love again because the love of his life is getting married in three days and he can't stop it...or wont.  
  
_'Say it Grace. He just did. Your dream is coming true. Say it!''_ "E..." She never got a chance to finish.

"You two kids okay out here? What a beautiful night. Did you have a good trip back Eli? How are you Grace?" Judy. Her aunt never had good timing with anything.  
  
"Hey Judy. Yeah, my trip was good. I'll go up to the garage now and leave you two to talk. See ya Grace...and thanks for sitting with me."

Grace looked into the eyes of the man she knew in her heart she loved and all she could say was "Anytime Eli, you're welcome. Goodnight." She watched him walk away as her heart slowly began to break. Her 'one'.  
  
"Grace, what's wrong? Were you and Eli talking? Oh, you were, and I interrupted. I'm sorry. Did you want to go talk to him? Grace?" Judy knew something was happening and was afraid to believe what her gut was once again telling her. If anyone in the world knew about falling in love when you least expect it, don't want it, and know it's completely wrong, it would be Judy. Grace could only sigh. "You're still in love with Eli aren't you? Don't look at me like that. I saw it long ago between the two of you. Don't worry about your mother, she knew too. We simply never said anything. She was okay with it. Okay, so, not at first but I talked to her and she was okay with it in the end if anything were to happen. And yes, the two of you felt the same and you're both so stubborn you hid it. But now you and Eli have hidden it so long you may never find your way out. Grace, you have to follow your heart. No matter what anyone tells you is right, no matter what you think is right in your head, you must follow your heart. I learned that lesson the hard way. Had to leave the state to find out and look at me now. Grace, you've always known, my beautiful niece, now tell that man up there the truth, and then call Geoff before you lose your nerve. Go sweetie."  
  
Judy followed her heart and she's married and expecting a child. Will's child. Grace never thought that would happen. No one did. And now she had to face her fears and tell Eli she was in love with him and had been since forever. She couldn't let him go again and lose her one true love forever. She stood and slowly made her way to the garage as Judy watched from the yard with a smile on her face. Grace opened and entered the door that led to the rest of her life.  
  
Judy made her way back to the kitchen and gave Zoe a hug. "Sweetie, how did you know how they felt and that they still feel the same? And thank you for telling me to get this big butt over here and sending me out to do your dirty work. I just hope it works."

"Me too Aunt Judy, me too." Zoe was beaming. There could still be a wedding this weekend. And this one would be the right one.


	7. So close and yet so far

_Authors note..._Thanks so much for reading and the wonderful replies! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! This story is actually all written and finished, but as I post I'm going through and fixing it up as well as rewriting chapters. I have other fics as well that I'll be posting if yall would like! And I'm always writing! Thanks so much again! Now, back to Grace and Eli and the rest of the story...

_****_

_**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**_  
  
Grace softly knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. She turned the doorknob and the door opened. She was expecting it to be locked. She walked into his room and took a deep breath. Eli. She always loved coming up here and simply breathing in his scent. It was the only way she was able to get through that first week after he moved away. And after all this time it still smelled exactly like she remembered him. She looked around and realized he was in the shower. She sighed.  
  
Grace wandered around his room looking at everything he'd left there. It wasn't much but there were still some things from all those years ago. His long forgotten belongings from those years she oddly missed when her life was turned upside down and Eli's spiraled out of control. They were the most difficult years but they were also the years when she learned the most about life and love. She sat down on Eli's bed to wait for him. She yawned and laid back, her head resting on his pillow. It was almost as though he were lying there with her.  
  
Eli finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was finally sleepy and had his mind somewhat cleared. He sat down on the end of his bed and felt something. A foot. He turned and saw Grace sleeping. He sighed. Eli grabbed his clothes, got dressed in the bathroom, walked back to the bed, and sat beside Grace. As he watched her sleep he wanted to lay with her but knew he never could. He covered her up, kissed her forehead and stood. When he reached his door, he looked over at her sleeping body, and whispered, "I love you Grace. I always have, I always will." He quietly shut the door behind him and made his way to the house. '_I guess its the couch for me tonight. Or I could sleep in her bed since she's in mine. Yeah, I'll sleep in Grace's bed.'  
_  
He got to the house and opened the door. Judy was sitting at the table...waiting. She was waiting for Grace, but decided Eli would do. "So Eli, did Grace have a chance to talk to you? She was headed up to your room. She never made it did she?" Judy felt for the two of them. They were so much in love and were afraid to say it. She understood the two of them somehow. Love had never been easy for her either.  
  
"We didn't talk. She got there while I was in the shower and by the time I finished, she was sound asleep in my bed." Eli was finally getting sleepy and didn't want to have to answer a million questions.  
  
"She's asleep in your bed? And you're down here talking to me?" Judy didn't mean for it to sound the way it had and had to laugh.  
  
"Uh Judy, exactly what is that supposed to mean? In case you hadn't noticed, the only reason I'm here is for Grace's wedding to whats-his-name so I would naturally be here talking with you instead of in my room where she was sleeping. Right?" Eli wanted to ask her his own round of questions but was interrupted.  
  
"E, what are you doing in here?" Rick sleepily made his way to the fridge. "See, I asked him the same thing." Judy stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Judy, stop it. Dad, I am going to sleep in Grace's bed. Goodnight." Judy smiled as Eli finished his statement to his father and turned toward the stairs.  
  
Rick took a deep breath and slowly turned to face his son whom he was convinced had now lost his mind. "Stop. You're what? Tell me you didn't say you're going upstairs to sleep with Grace."  
  
"Sleep with Grace? What? Who's sleeping with Grace? Hey Judy, what are you doing here?" Judy laughed as Lily put her arms around her husband and said, "Did you get a snack?" He smiled and said, "No, no snack yet and I have to get an answer from my son. Eli, explain."  
  
Eli could do nothing but chuckle. "Look, Grace came to the garage to talk to me and I was in the shower. When I got out she was asleep in my bed. So, I came in here so I could get some sleep. Decided I would sleep in her bed since she's in mine, which would make sense. Now, its been a long day and I've been driving forever so can I sleep now please?" Eli was now getting frustrated and was convinced they would ask him more questions than he was prepared to answer. "I'm sorry...once I get some sleep I'll be better. I just need sleep. Goodnight everyone." Eli made his way up the stairs to Grace's room wishing all the while she could be there with him.  
  
"What was that about? Rick, is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know Lil, I thought so but I guess he isn't." Rick sounded concerned for his son.  
  
"Don't you see it? They're your kids and you have no clue what's going on in their hearts. They're in love...still." Judy looked at Rick and then at her sister and said, "Oh my god, you really don't see it do you? Lily, how many times have you seen Grace crying today or just sitting there lost in her thoughts?"  
  
"Judy, she's getting married in three days. She's emotional. Her life is changing. What?" Lily was confused.  
  
Judy shook her head and directed her next question to Rick. "Rick, have you ever seen your son this way? Yes, he's had his moods and all, but have you ever seen him like this? Ever? I haven't. What about you Lil? Have you ever seen Eli like this? He's frustrated and Grace is confused and do the two of you know why? My god, will you two wake up please so we can have this conversation. I have to pee...again. Sometimes I hate being pregnant. I do nothing but go to the bathroom. I don't sleep. My head hurts and I can't take any medicine that will help my headaches. My back hurts. My feet hurt and damn, am I swollen. How did you do it so many times Lily? I'll be back and then you two can answer my questions." Judy left for the bathroom as a stunned Rick and a shocked Lily stared at one another speechless.  
  
Lily sighed. "Rick, they're in love aren't they?" It was more of a statement than a question. Lily knew. She knew long ago that her daughter was in love with Eli but she never wanted to admit it to her husband. Now they had to face it and figure out if they needed to say anything before Grace changed her life forever and it would be too late.  
  
"Lil, they can't still be in love can they? Oh, don't look at me like that. Like you never saw it. Like you never noticed their stolen glances when they thought we weren't looking. Like you never noticed how it killed E to move out of the garage when he did and how Grace locked herself in her room for weeks after he moved because she couldn't face anything. And then when he moved away with his band and how that crushed Grace as well. Eli hasn't even been here in two years...not even for Christmas. We shouldn't have told him she had a boyfriend. I know, his band had gigs and maybe that was the real reason. Or maybe he scheduled something with the guys so that he would have to miss the holidays. Lily, my love, our children have been in love for years and because of us they hid it from themselves and it's eaten them alive. Now what do we do to fix this?"  
  
Judy heard their discussion and grinned. "Thank god, you've finally figured it out. You knew all along but now you can both admit it to one another. Next, you help your children. And fast. They're about to throw it all away. Anyone have a plan?"  
  
Eli plopped down on Grace's bed and covered up. He felt enveloped in her scent. He fell asleep faster than he ever had before and dreamed a thousand dreams of Grace. He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut about the wedding as thoughts of his future with Grace took center stage.  
  
Grace awoke to the darkness of Eli's room. He was gone and instinctively she knew. "Where are you Eli Sammler? Are you sleeping in my bed dreaming of being there with me like I'm dreaming of you? Do you have the same tears falling down your cheeks when you think of our future we wont have?" Her heart sank, as she heard nothing but silence. Silence can be deafening. Silence can break a heart. Grace was drowning and couldn't save herself.


	8. Making plans

_**Someday we'll know  
if love can move a mountain  
**_  
"So, what are we supposed to do?" Rick questioned his wife and her sister who must know more about this than he would, as lost as he felt at the moment. He was wondering if he should even be part of this considering it was his son in the middle of it all possibly changing so many lives. He took Lily's hand and smiled warmly.  
  
Lily was torn. "I can't do this. What kind of mother tells her daughter she cannot go through with her wedding? It's not that she doesn't love him at all and I know Geoff loves Grace. She'll never forgive me. Judy, we can't possibly stop the wedding can we? I can't do that to Gracie. But, if I have even one tiny little doubt about this wedding I can't hide it from her either because it would make her miserable."  
  
"I know Geoff loves her. I've been around the two of them and it's obvious to anyone how he feels Lily. It just always seems as though there is something missing with Grace. Something just isn't clicking or connecting. And now, after seeing Eli and Grace together again, it's obvious to me. We need to make it obvious to them as well. Lily, if we put Grace and Eli together where they can't run away from one another and wont be interrupted, that should be enough. We have to do it tomorrow of course, but that should be all it would take and you wont have to say a word. They'll figure it all out on their own. Their hearts will tell them." Judy explained while trying to find a way to help her sister erase the guilt she was feeling.  
  
Rick thought a moment and said, "What exactly do we do about Geoff? He'll be here in the morning and how can we explain to him we're getting rid of him? Do we tell him it's so our kids can find out if they love one another or if it was just some infatuation they've had all these years and as their parents we are as confused as they are? I don't think he'll understand. Why are you looking at me that way Judy?"  
  
Judy smiled as she thought of a plan. "Okay Rick. You take Geoff somewhere in the morning like a breakfast or brunch or lunch depending on what time it is. Tell him it's so you can really get to know your step-son-in-law. That should work. And then you just stay away for a few hours. Invite Jake. He'll keep Geoff occupied for hours once you get him started. Make Geoff buy a present for Lily. Say that it would make her happy and surprise her and tell him how she loves things like that. And reiterate the fact that he'd want to impress the mother of his bride-to-be. Lily, you have to figure out a reason for Eli and Grace to go somewhere alone. I don't care where, and I don't care why, they just need to be away from this house and the obstacles it holds and they need to be alone. Now, I'm tired and the baby is moving and I am going to go. My work here is finally done. Zoe called and asked for my help so I came running and now my task is complete. I was the one that convinced Grace she needed to go to the garage and talk to Eli. Of course, I think I interrupted something when I walked out in the yard in the first place. Stop giving me that look Lily. You know I have terrible timing. Bed. I need sleep. Can I stay here and sleep in the attic? Thanks. Night!"  
  
"Wait, Judy? Where's Will? And is he okay with you being here?" Lily questioned her sister.

Judy smiled. "Yes he's fine with it. He's all for love and told me to help tonight in the first place. Zoe got to Will first. Your daughter has become very persuasive." Judy made her way to the attic as Lily and Rick made plans of their own, not knowing if it would be the right thing to do or not. They were two parents that knew they should stay out of their children's lives but yet hated to see them making a mistake. Throwing them together could be a bigger mistake. However, they knew they all needed to know the truth and get everything out in the open and could go from there. They realized Eli and Grace would have to be together alone so they can figure out if it's true love. They didn't want to think of what might happen and the consequences of it all. Instead, they headed for bed.

_**the next morning...**_  
  
Light entered Grace's window as Eli mumbled. "Ugh, morning already. Didn't I just get in bed?" He rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. At the same time in the garage, Grace was beginning to stir, unaware her fiance was on his way to see her and surprise her with flowers.  
  
Geoff stood at the kitchen door and hoped it would be unlocked. Grace said her mom rarely locked it, which he always thought was strange. He turned the knob and the door slowly opened. Geoff walked through the kitchen and made his way to the stairs. He was a bit surprised no one was awake yet. He stood in front of Grace's door and took a deep breath. Geoff slowly opened it and peered in. That doesn't look like Grace under the covers. "Grace, is that you?"

Eli opened his eyes and bolted upright. "Uh, no, sorry. Umm, Grace is in my bed in the garage. She fell asleep there while I was in the shower. No, she didn't see me in the shower. I was already in there when she came to my room to talk to me. A question. Don't know what it was about. Uh, hey, I'm Eli. You must be Geoff. Sorry." Eli was flabbergasted. Geoff was stunned. And Grace chose that moment to walk through the doorway to her room. "Oh god."  
  
"Grace, are you okay sweetheart?" Geoff questioned, as Eli felt queasy.

"Uh, Grace, Geoff, I'll leave you two alone so you can...well, I'll just go." Eli stood and realized he'd gotten hot sometime during the night and was dressed in only his boxers. "Oh, sorry. Sorry." He grabbed his sweat pants, quickly put them on, picked up his shirt and tried to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Eli. Wait. You and Geoff haven't been formally introduced."

He took a deep breath, put his shirt on, and turned to face her. The one he loves who's marrying another. "We sort of met already."  
  
"No E, not formally, now let me do this. Geoff, this is Eli. Eli, Geoff, my fiance." Grace and Eli were dazed. Neither realized how quickly their hearts could break with one simple word being spoken. _Fiance._

Eli regained some sort of composure and said, "Hey Geoff. Nice meeting you."

"Yes, nice to finally meet you too Eli." '_So this is the Eli Grace always talks about. Nothing too special about him. Why was I so worried? I'm not anymore.'_ Geoff smiled and took Grace's hand as though he were silently telling Eli she was spoken for.  
  
"I'll go now. I'll see you both later. Bye Grace. See ya Geoff." Eli left the room with his heart barely beating. He was headed for the steps when he ran into a warm body. A pregnant body. His arms stretched out to grab Judy as she lost her balance. "Hey Eli. You're up earlier than I thought you would be."  
  
"Well Judy, I could say the same for you. You were up later than I was last night." Eli smiled as he let her go. "Well, Eli,

nephew of mine, you need to learn a little bit about pregnant women. We don't sleep. When we do sleep, we toss and turn and wake up a million times because the baby is kicking or because our bellies are so big we can't get comfortable and to top it all off, we have to pee at least four times during the night. You don't need to hear that, sorry. You okay?" Judy put her hand on his arm and knew he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be as soon as this weekend is over and I'm outta here. Sorry, no offense. It's not you or the parents. It's...I don't know, just tough being here again. Memories and all." Eli hoped she understood what he couldn't bring himself to say...yet.  
  
Judy knew exactly what he meant. "I know Eli. I know. Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener."

Eli searched her eyes and said, "Nah, not right now. I may need your ear later on though. Thanks Judy. I'm going up to the garage now. See ya." Eli bounded down the stairs as Judy headed to the bathroom, her mind reeling.


	9. Only the beginning

_**Someday we'll know  
why the sky is blue**_  
  
"Geoff, what are you doing here?" Grace wasn't expecting him and certainly didn't want him to see Eli sleeping in his boxers in her bed, even if he was alone. _'Eli in his boxers...later Grace, think about it later. You've got to explain yourself now.'_ Grace was nervous and guilty around her fiance and that didn't seem normal to her since nothing happened with Eli...ever.  
  
Geoff smiled and said, "Well Grace, I wanted to surprise you. We're getting married in two days and you didn't seem yourself last night. I wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours I love so much. Flowers usually do the trick. Not today though huh? I'm sorry. I should have called first. Do you want me to leave?" Geoff was beginning to feel uncomfortable and completely out of place. He took a step closer and placed a hand on her cheek. "It seems I was the one who was surprised. Why did you fall asleep in the garage? Eli said you'd gone up to ask him a question and fell asleep waiting for him to get out of the shower. You didn't see anything you shouldn't have, did you?" Geoff laughed a little, as Grace looked horrified.  
  
"I was kidding Grace. It's okay, he told me he was already in the shower before you got up there. Grace, what's wrong? Are you all right? There's something you aren't telling me and I can't for the life of me figure out what it is. Is it the wedding? Is it Eli? I know he hasn't been around for a couple years but is it that bad having him back here?" Geoff never realized how close he was to the truth. He seemed closer to knowing the truth than Grace did, and that scared her.  
  
She took a step backward and awkwardly walked around Geoff to look out her window. "No, don't be silly. You don't have to leave. I was just, well, you did surprise me." She stopped a moment and turned to face him. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't in here sleeping so you could wake me up. I suppose the romantic moment was lost when you realized it was Eli asleep in here." Grace managed to laugh, trying not to sound too nervous. "I guess it has been strange knowing he's back here...back in the garage and all. All of us except Jessie are in this house and it's just weird for each of us for different reasons I suppose. Those years we all lived here were often difficult. We basically hated each other when Eli and Jessie first moved in. It was awkward and different, none of us liked it, and we seemed to fight all the time. After Eli, Jessie and I weren't here together, we realized how much we in fact cared about one another. I guess that's why Jessie and I are so close now. I'm rambling on and on about the past aren't I? We should be concentrating on the future. So, are we going somewhere for breakfast or did you want to stay here for one of my mother's famous breakfasts that have been known to feed armies?" Grace was hoping for the breakfast out when Rick appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt but actually Grace, I was thinking of taking Geoff out for breakfast. A just the guys kind of breakfast. I called your dad and he's on his way over. What do you say Geoff? Are you interested?" Rick looked at Geoff with a grin while inside he was praying Geoff would readily accept his invitation.  
  
"I was planning on taking Grace out for breakfast but if you want, I'd love to go with you both." '_Must please the in-laws.' _ He looked over at Grace who had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Sure, its fine with me. I'll just see you later. Maybe we can have lunch somewhere special." '_What is that about? Why does Rick need to have breakfast with Geoff today of all days?'  
_  
Rick let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Great, sounds perfect. I'll tell Lily we'll be leaving as soon as Jake gets here. She's on her way downstairs to start breakfast. See you in a bit." Rick turned and was so happy Geoff accepted without any questions he almost ran into the doorjamb. With a chuckle, he continued to the stairs and down to the kitchen where Lily and Judy were waiting for his answer. "It's a go ladies. We're having a guys breakfast out."  
  
"Hey Dad. Who's having a guys breakfast?"

Eli was sitting at the table and his father never saw him. Nor did his father pay any attention to the looks he was getting from his wife before he spoke. "Eli! When did you get here?"  
  
"Uh Dad, I got here yesterday. I came into the kitchen a few minutes ago. I knew Lily would be fixing a huge breakfast. Wait, a guys breakfast sounds better. No offense. Where are we going?" Eli would have a chance to get to know Geoff. Now he can make sure he was good enough for Grace. His dad would help him. Lily shot a look to Judy begging her for an excuse. To her delight, Rick was the one to come up with a reason.  
  
"Well Eli, I figured it would be a father type breakfast. Maybe you and Geoff could go out for a drink tonight or something after the rehearsal dinner. It would be more relaxed for the two of you and you wouldn't be annoyed by Jake and I asking him questions only father types would ask. Lil wants me to ask him certain questions...you know, since it would sound better coming from me rather than his fiancee's mother. Okay?" Rick was rambling and prayed he made some sort of sense. He smiled as he realized by the look on Eli's face he had.  
  
"Okay Dad. You and Jake drill the poor guy and he and I will go out tonight and have a few drinks so he can recover." He breathed a sigh of relief. Eli wasn't exactly prepared for the awkwardness of being near Geoff after the surprise this morning and the fact that they're in love with the same woman. He'd have all day to prepare himself and come up with questions of his own to quiz Geoff. But what would he do all day? '_Where's Jess? She's supposed to be here this morning. Come on sis, save me.'  
_  
Eli stood and said, "I'm going to go outside and get some air okay? I may go ahead and get a shower too. I'll be back." He didn't want to tell them he heard Grace and what's-his-name coming down the stairs and couldn't be in the same room with the two of them. He stepped outside, took a deep breath, and ended up in his spot in the yard where he's spent most of his time since he got home.  
  
"Home. Is this still home? Do I even want this to be home? No, it hurts too much to be back. This isn't home for me anymore." Eli sighed and looked up once again at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Eli Sammler, haven't you learned by now you don't talk to yourself when people can hear you? Dear, sweet brother of mine, can you stop doing that? You've done it ever since I can remember and you're really going to get yourself in trouble. And why isn't this home for you anymore?" Jessie stood beside him and looked up at the mysterious sky with which he was so fascinated.  
  
He turned, grabbed his sister and swung her around until she screamed for him to put her down. He laughed and set her down on the ground as he said, "Jessie, where have you been and why weren't you here yesterday? Well, never mind. That doesn't matter now. Just don't leave, got it? Okay, how have you been? How's college? Anything exciting? Any boyfriends? Girlfriends? Good parties? Come on, answer me! You wont tell me anything good in your letters or phone calls anymore. I've made up this fantasy college life for you, ya know. You're quite the student. All A's, member of various clubs and groups. Your sorority wants you as their president. All the handsome boys and beautiful girls are begging for your number. Am I close? By the way, any closer to to figuring anything out on that front? I know, I know, don't ask you anymore because you're tired of answering that question. You'll know when you're in love, no matter who it's with. You keep saying that you don't know, that there's no one special, and someday I'll believe it. You already know who you want." Eli was ecstatic to see his sister. She could save him this weekend. She would be his escape.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Whoa, hold on. Too many questions all at once big brother. But first things first, do you know yet that you're in love? Don't give me that 'I don't have a clue what you're talking about' look you do so well with those eyebrows of yours and that smirk. I know you E and I've known for a long time exactly who you're in love with and you know it. Tell her already, please? The worst thing that could happen is that she gets married anyway and that will happen even if you don't tell her." Jessie has known for years her brother was in love with Grace. She confronted him once about it but he was high at the time and said more than he intended to and made her promise never to tell. Jessie kept her promise over the years and never told anyone the truth. She suspected they knew anyway and were simply afraid like she was and remained silent.  
  
"Dammit Jess, could you please keep it down? The world does not need to know anything. And what exactly is that look I get? I don't get any looks. Stop it, I don't." Eli put his arm around her and said, "Okay Jess, I got here yesterday and things are already beyond bizarre. This is not the first time I've been out here in this spot staring up at the clear blue sky wondering how it got there and why I'm here. Watch yourself and I'll be back in a few. Gonna get a quick shower before breakfast. Oh, and what's- his-name is already here. You don't want to know what happened with that. Got any plans for today? Maybe we could go to lunch or something alone so we can catch up." Eli scooped her up once again, spun her around, and placed her down gently before heading to the garage, finally having a genuine smile on his face. '_Things will be okay.'  
_


	10. Hearing the truth

_**Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
**_  
Eli turned on the water to the shower and searched for something to wear. "No, I can't wear that. Why am I worried about how I look? Never in my life have I worried about how I look. I don't care. Didn't care anyway but now Grace is here with her 'Mr. I don't know how to spell my name like a normal human being but I have money and I'm perfect and I have Grace and you don't and I don't care what anyone else says' jerk she's going to marry." He yanked his clothes off and stepped into the cold shower wishing he weren't so alone.  
  
_In the house..._  
  
"Hey everyone! What, no 'hello, how ya been, we've missed you like crazy?" Jessie stepped into the chaos that is their kitchen and smiled knowing she was home even if Eli didn't feel like he was. "I brought bagels."  
  
"Jess! Hey sweetie, you're finally here! I think that brother of yours wished you had gotten here yesterday. How's school? How's your mom? Here, let me take those for you and you talk to your father. He looks like he has an important question for you. Then, when you're finished, you can tell me what he wanted!" Lily said with a laugh. Jessie handed the bagels to her step mom and gave her dad a hug.  
  
"What's so important Dad?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No, not here. Come on." Rick led his daughter upstairs to the attic. "Now, we can talk. How are you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Dad, don't tell me you brought me up here to ask me how I am. Didn't I call you yesterday and you asked that same question then? I'm exactly the same as I was 24 hours ago. What's up? Why is everyone acting so weird? I know we get weird for weddings but this is ridiculous. First E, now you. It's Grace isn't it? Is there a wedding or did she have a wonderful moment of realization and cancel it so we can plan the real wedding that should occur? Now that isn't a pleasant look. Dad?" Jessie felt as though she walked in on the beginnings of a haunting tornado about to touch down and devastate everything in its path. She looked into her father's eyes and knew he ached for Eli but also for Grace. After all this time in some ways he was a father to both. She touched his hand and softly said, "Daddy, talk to me."  
  
"Jess, he loves her. E loves Grace. I guess in some way I've always known but some things you just don't want to think about or push, so you sweep it under a rug and forget about it when its not right in front of you. He left and I thought it was over. Now he's back and I see the pain in his eyes. I see the spark there when Grace walks into a room. I see how they interact."

Rick paused a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. "We have a plan. Not much of a plan, but a start. Jake and I are taking Geoff out to breakfast. Lily is going to find a way to get Grace and E alone together today so they'll be forced to talk about their feelings. Or, they'll sit alone in silence while they're together, which of course would mean the entire breakfast would be a waste. We don't want to tell them straight out to admit everything because...I guess we don't really have a good reason. It's so close to the wedding and it's now or never. Lil, Judy and I were up late talking last night."

He smiled as he thought about the morning's events. "Grace slept in E's bed in the garage and Eli came in and slept in her bed. Geoff surprised us all by showing up early. He woke Eli with flowers instead of Grace. I know, it sounds funny doesn't it? Anyway, you're here and I'm assuming you know everything and maybe you can help Lily get them alone. Can you do that sweetheart?" Rick let out a sigh and looked at his watch. He knew Jake would be there any minute and they were running out of time as the minutes ticked away faster and faster bringing them closer to the wedding.  
  
Jess laughed softly. "Yes, I'll help. Hey, is Mom going to be home today? Wait, Grace and Eli can pick something up from Mom's that we need for the wedding. Mom can't drop it off because she's late for wherever she'll be late for. Lily is going to be too busy with wedding stuff and Philip because you know how wild your youngest son is. And I have...well, I wont be able to either. And Zoe, well, Zoe will be with me wherever that is. It has to be something they can't easily find so they're searching all over the house for hours. And it cannot be something just one of them could pick up alone. How's that? Will that work?" Jessie had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled as she realized her brother is one step closer to his happily ever after.  
  
"My brilliant daughter. And Philip is not that bad. It's just his stage he's in right now. Okay, so I know he's about 6 years too late for the terrible twos but leave your brother alone. I am glad he's sleeping over at a friend's. God bless that child's parents. Okay, I have to see if Jake is here and then we're off and your plan goes into motion. Call your mother and let her know what she's doing today. I love you Jess. We'll get this figured out." He put his arm around Jessie and they made their way back to the kitchen where Jake was already asking Geoff questions. Jake would be the biggest obstacle considering he didn't want anyone marrying Grace. He'd also be the biggest help interrogating Geoff.  
  
"Hey Jake. Are we ready to go?" Jake and Geoff said yes and they said their goodbyes. Rick gave Lily a quick kiss and whispered, "Jess knows how they'll be alone today. She'll fill you in."

Lily hugged her husband and felt a smile form on her lips. "You better go before you miss breakfast." She turned toward her ex-husband and gave him a bit of a warning. "Jake, be nice okay? Geoff, they aren't that bad...really. You'll be fine. Have fun boys."  
  
"Bye everyone. Grace, I'll see you later okay?" Geoff stepped closer to Grace as the kitchen door opened and Eli walked in. "I love you. Bye sweetheart." He put his finger on her chin and tilted her head up as he gave her a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye Geoff. Enjoy your breakfast." Grace murmured.  
  
Eli looked at them with obvious pain in his eyes. But she didn't say she loved him. Grace smiled and turned toward the sound she heard by the door. '_Eli'._

Grace watched as he cleared his throat and mumbled a goodbye to the three while he walked to the table and sat down. '_Was that a tear in his eye? No, why would he be upset? He can't be upset that Geoff kissed me goodbye. Not possible.'  
_  
"See you later E." Rick saw the look on his son's face and gave a desperate, pleading look to his daughter. Jessie gave him a slight nod and sat down next to Eli. The three men left on their mission as the kitchen began to come alive again.  
  
"So, who wants what? Zoe, Grace...Jessie? Eli? Judy? HELLO?? Is anyone going to answer me? Where is my family?" Lily turned around and laughed as she saw everyone talking at the table. "Okay, if no one wants to help me cook they don't eat. I am going to have a huge breakfast all to myself." The room filled with laughter as one by one they stood to help make breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was finished, dishes were washed, and slowly everyone began making their plans for the day. Judy left for home before Will worried too much. Grace went to her room. Lily and Jessie went to the living room for their talk. That left Eli and Zoe in the kitchen alone.  
  
"I've got a question for ya Zoe. Would you like to go out to the yard to our spot or do you want to stay here?" Eli asked with a smile.  
  
"Either one is cool with me. Here is fine though...I'm too stuffed to move." Zoe answered with a giggle.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eli looked at Zoe with confused and hurt eyes. He needed to know everything she knows. "It's not going to be an easy conversation. And I need to know the truth, no matter what it is. Can you do that for me? Even if it is something about your sister? I am going insane and I need to know." Eli pleaded with Zoe.  
  
"Yeah Eli...ask away. Feel free to ask me anything...anything at all. No matter what or who it is about. I won't lie to you Eli. I promise I wont." Zoe finally noticed the look of frustration on Eli's face and realized she should be quiet so he could ask his question.  
  
"Do...umm, why...uh, was...hell, I don't know how to ask you this. I guess the direct approach would be best. I should just come right out and ask. All right. Zoe, why did Grace have to talk to me last night? Why did she come to my room? Do you have any idea what she was going to say to me? You don't know do you?" Eli was trying to read her reaction on her face and he couldn't. He saw shock and confusion, then the smallest of smiles flashed across her face for a split second, and then the confusion returned.  
  
"Eli, I probably shouldn't be the one you should be asking. Why don't you ask Grace?" Zoe knew exactly what Grace wanted to say. She was smart enough to have figured it out years ago but knew it would be better coming straight from her sister's heart and mouth instead of Zoe spilling the beans. "Eli, you really need to ask Grace."  
  
"I can't Zo. You saw them when he left this morning. I can't do that to her. I can't ask her a question that could hurt her right before she begins the rest of her life with another man." Eli was confused. He was in love. He was helpless and needed someone to show him the light. If it had to be her younger sister, then there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Dammit Eli. How can you go on like you are? Do you think she would rather have you keeping it all inside and living the rest of your life in denial and unhappy? Stop that blasted mistake of a wedding and tell her you love her." Zoe heard a gasp and glanced past Eli to the doorway. Grace. Her sister heard everything. '_Zoe, you blew it. I have to do something. Eli. His face. Grace. She's not moving. What do I do? What do I say? Someone come help me please? Where is mom when I really need her?'  
_  
"Grace, I'm sorry. Grace? You okay? You don't look well." Zoe saw her sister's face turn pale. Grace looked at her and then at Eli, and ran out the door, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"Dammit." Eli wasn't certain what to do or how he could stop her but he knew he had to. She couldn't run away without an explanation. "Grace wait! Stop. Grace!" Eli ran after her. He caught up with her as she got in her car and slammed the door. He knew he couldn't let her leave because he wasn't certain when she might return...or if she would return. He grabbed at the handle and opened the door. "Grace, don't go. Let's talk. We need to discuss this. We've fought this for years and there's too many discussions we needed to have and never did. You know it and I know it. Please Grace, talk to me." Eli begged her as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I can't Eli. Not right now. I just need to think. I'm getting married. What about Geoff? It's too late for you and me. I have to go. I'll be back. We'll talk when I get back okay? Can you move so I can shut my door? Please E, not now." Grace didn't know what else to say.  
  
Eli brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He left his hand on her cheek as he said, "I'll wait Grace. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore. I won't say it even though I want to. You know how I feel, I think you've always known. Be careful Grace." Eli stepped out of the way and shut her door for her. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. His heart pounding, he watched her drive away, not knowing where she was headed but knowing he would be there when she returned. He won't run away. He'd never leave her again.


	11. Searching for answers

_**Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?**_  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, the three men found themselves in the midst of a very awkward silence. "So Rick, how is your newest project coming? Sorry, I can't for the life of me remember what you're doing now. Which is a good thing, because that means you're busy and busy is good in your line of work." Jake didn't know what to say.

Jake's mind began to wander as Rick answered his question. He thought it was odd when Rick called him and asked if he wanted to go to breakfast. He knew something was wrong so he began to immediately ask questions. Rick tried to sound innocent, but Jake saw through him and found out the truth. Jake didn't like Geoff. He never told anyone but he didn't like him from day one. Now he realized he and Rick were there to keep Geoff away from Grace so she could find out how she feels about Eli.

Eli. A few years ago, Jake would have cringed at the thought of the two of them together. He wouldn't allow his daughter anywhere near the man Eli used to be. He saw too much of himself in Eli and didn't want that for his daughter. Just like Jake, Eli changed. Jake knew Eli would take care of Grace. Eli had a fierce determination and after everything he'd been through, Eli would fight with all he has to take care of and love Grace. Jake wasn't so certain about Geoff and his motives. '_Let the games begin. Question number one of at least twenty'  
_  
"That sounds great Rick. Glad you're doing so well." Jake smiled and turned to Geoff. "So Geoff, what is it you do? Anything? Oh wait, you're in school aren't you? Law isn't it?" Rick sat back and relaxed and decided to wait until Jake finished his questions. Then he would begin asking questions of his own.  
  
_'This could actually be fun. Poor Geoff wont know what hit him. I hope Lil and Jess have Grace and Eli together by now.'_ Rick was jarred from his thoughts by the ringing in his pocket. "Excuse me, sorry. Hello? Hey Lil. Oh. Oh. Everything okay? You don't know? Hang on Lily." Rick held the phone away from him and said, "Guys, I'm sorry, I'll be right back. The wife is upset over something, you know how that is. Or you will soon enough, right Geoff?"

Rick stood and stepped outside before continuing the conversation. "She what? Tell me you didn't just say Grace took off in tears because of something Zoe said to Eli. Where is she? You really don't know? No one knows? Someone has to know. Doesn't anyone have a guess? Well, send Eli out after her. He's bound to have some idea of where she could be. Okay. All right. Yes Lil, we'll keep him here. Check Judy's. Not there? I don't know. Check everywhere and let me know. I'll try and send some sort of signal to Jake to let him know there's a problem. We're fine. He started with the 'so Geoff, what do you do and how will you take care of my firstborn?' No, not exactly in those words but that's what he meant. I'll make him behave. I love you too. Bye." Rick put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the table.  
  
"...and once I take the bar and pass, I'll have a practice to go to. My uncle has a place for me. I've been working with him for years getting acquainted with everything." Geoff turned and looked at Rick. "Everything okay? There's nothing wrong with Grace is there?" Geoff had an uneasy feeling when he first heard the phone ring. He tried to ignore it but it only strengthened.  
  
"No, no Geoff. Everything is fine. She just went out to get some things...alone." Rick made a point to emphasize the word alone so his partner in crime would realize things were off schedule. "Did I miss anything? The waitress didn't come for our order yet did she?" Rick was starting to get hungry.  
  
"Not yet. Let me go see if I can find someone. I need to go to the restroom anyway. I'll be right back." Geoff stood and searched for a bathroom. Jake looked at Rick and when Geoff was out of earshot he said, "What happened? Why is Grace alone and not with Eli? Wasn't the plan to have them go somewhere together so they could be alone? This isn't helping the cause. They can't realized they're meant to be together and this guy needs to go if they are not in the same place. That was quick. Here he comes." Jake looked down at his hands and saw he'd shredded his napkin. He chuckled and said, "I guess I need a new napkin. Here's our waitress. What are you fellas having?"  
  
Their food came and went and the three realized they were out of things to discuss. The easier questions anyway. Now for some difficult ones. "When are you planning on having children Geoff? You and Grace have discussed it right?" Jake asked with a devilish grin. At that moment Geoff wished he had somewhere to hide. He wanted to go somewhere away from the rest of the world as he realized this was a test...a final exam and he didn't study the right subjects. Where is my rabbit to take me to wonderland or my ticket to Atlantis? Geoff wondered with a sigh...

_'In Grace's car'  
_  
Grace drove and drove and found herself in front of a house. Not just any house as she realized she was staring right at Karen's house. His mother. She could have gone anywhere but she mindlessly mapped her way to Eli's mom's house. '_Do I talk to her? Do I keep driving and sit somewhere alone so I can think? Will she even talk to me?'_ Grace decided she would take a chance and got out of the car. She didn't see Karen standing at the window talking on the phone.  
  
"Answer. Come on and someone answer the phone. Hi. Zoe? It's Karen. Can I speak to your mom? Quickly? Hi Lily. She's here. I saw Grace pull up and she's been sitting in the car staring at the house. Oh, she's getting out. She's coming in. Tell E to get his butt over here and I'll make sure they talk. Wait. Tell him to give me at least a half an hour. She looks like she needs to talk before she's face to face with Eli. Call Rick and Jake and let them know she's okay. I'll call you back when I leave. Talk to you later Lily. Bye." Karen hung up the phone and walked to the door. She opened it as Grace lifted her hand to knock.

"Hi Grace. What brings you here today?" Karen saw tears forming in the confused young woman's eyes standing in front of her helplessly. She reached out and took Grace in her arms and led her inside. "Sweetie, what is it? Oh, it's okay. It will be okay. Everything always works out in the end no matter how awful it looks right now or whether we like the outcome or not. Let it out Grace, let out all your fears and frustrations and then we'll talk if you want."  
  
Grace cried in her arms and when she could finally speak she asked, "How did you know when you were in love? I mean, really truly deeply, passionately in love." Grace sighed, took a deep breath and continued. "I can't keep it inside anymore. I love him. I love Eli and I can't. I'm supposed to love Geoff. I do. I do love Geoff, I'm not in love with him though. I've never been truly in love with anyone other than Eli. Zoe said he loved me. She told him he had to stop my wedding and tell me he loves me. She said he'd live in denial and he would be unhappy if he didn't stop the wedding. Does he love me too? Have I wasted all this time? Have we wasted all these years? You don't need to hear this. You're his mother. You want him happy and probably hate me because I've made him miserable. But I've been miserable too. I thought I could marry Geoff. I was swept away when he proposed. I had gotten a letter from E and he said he was happy with what's-her-name and that night Geoff asked me to marry him. I could have made myself fall in love with him, couldn't I? Can't I?" Grace sighed and wiped her face and nose with the tissues Karen handed her.  
  
Karen placed her hands on Grace's cheeks, looked her in the eyes, and spoke. "Grace, go with your heart. Don't ask yourself a million questions. Don't second-guess everything that has already happened in your life that you cannot change. You cannot think of the 'what-ifs', you have to concentrate on the 'what is' and 'what-will-be'. I learned the hard way long ago that the past is the past and it has to stay there. No matter how much you want to, you can't fix it. Life and love will all fall into place you just have to believe in it. You and my son have a lot to discuss and I know it's going to be difficult, but you have to do it today. You can't put off this conversation any longer. You'll be married to a man you're not in love with before you know it and that is something else you can't change without breaking at least two hearts in the process."

Karen paused a moment to judge how Grace was taking it all in. She still saw fear in the young woman's eyes and continued. "I'm not your mom and I would never tell you what to do. All I can do is let you know I am here for you to support you and I will be here for my son, no matter what the two of you decide. You mean a lot to me Grace. Something in your heart brought you here and I'm thankful for that and will not take it lightly. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll see if I can find some ice cream. We'll talk over a carton of ice cream." Karen stood and hoped Grace wouldn't hate her when she found out Eli was on his way to talk to her. Grace was sitting on the couch staring into nowhere and Karen wondered what world she escaped to and if she's going to make it back to reality in time to save her heart.


	12. 100 Questions

_**Or what the wind says when she cries?**_  
  
"Well, umm...yes, Grace and I have discussed children. Having children. Us as parents. We won't right away. We'll both get set up in our lives and spend time alone as a married couple before we start trying for children. I wasn't expecting that question, sorry." Geoff regretted the moment he accepted Rick's offer. He thought a free breakfast would be nice. Three grown men getting together to enjoy a nice, simple breakfast out. It's turned into two vengeful lunatics and an innocent bystander that has to live the rest of his life as part of the lunatics' family.  
  
Jake laughed as Rick said, "Sorry there pal. Didn't mean to scare you. We need to make sure Grace is in good hands. She's Jake's daughter and my stepdaughter and we have taken care of her and watched her grow into a beautiful, brilliant, strong and happy woman and we want her to stay that way. We aren't that scary are we?" Rick smiled while trying to think of another intimidating question.  
  
"No sir. You aren't scary. I was just thrown off guard. I hadn't realized you would be wanting to discuss our having children." Geoff was ready to run outside, dig a very deep hole, throw himself in and cover himself up. He realized he'd also be happy with running outside and having the wind sweep him up and take him away. Rick's phone rang again as Geoff said a silent prayer of thanks.  
  
"Hello? Hey Lil. Umm, I'm not sure if we're finished or not. Geoff thinks we are." He whispered to the other two sitting down that he would return and made his way outside.

"So Grace is at Karen's? This day is getting more peculiar as the hours pass. I'm almost scared to think of what will happen next. I'm glad we know where she is. Eli hasn't left yet? Oh, well of course he's nervous. I would be too if I were in his shoes. He'll be at his mom's and that should help. Listen Lily, I have to run. Jake had an evil look in his eyes and I think I need to save Geoff. We'll be back in about an hour."

He listened a moment as his wife objected to the possibility of their return so soon. "A little longer? Okay, we'll go buy you presents. You just want presents so you're using the excuse that we need to stay out longer. I know. A storm? Great, storms are brewing all over. The wind has picked up too. I'll talk to you soon. Love you Lil. Bye." Rick went back to the table with a smile on his face.  
  
When Rick arrived at the table, he witnessed a flustered Geoff trying to speak. "I wasn't expecting that question either. Umm, well, that may be a question you should ask your daughter. It's rather personal and frankly, in my eyes, none of your business even though you are her concerned father." Geoff's face was a pale shade of white and getting lighter as he shifted in his chair. "You're back. Everything okay? Wedding preparations progressing well?" Geoff needed the subject changed and quickly.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. Lily needed to know where something of mine is that she realized she needs. I told her, she looked and found it. Although she found it where I wasn't expecting it to be. It is safe and sound though and Lily knows where it is now." Rick was once again sending signals to Jake, hoping he understood.  
  
"Oh, you mean the thing I let you borrow that was mine but is now at your house?" Jake got it. Grace is safe and somewhere they didn't think they would be, but the important thing is that she is safe.  
  
"Yes, exactly Jake. As a matter of fact, Karen borrowed it once and we forgot and couldn't find it then. She called and let us know it was there and I believe at that time we sent Eli over to get it and bring it home." Rick was enjoying the coded conversation as Geoff sat back looking at the two of them, completely confused.  
  
"Good. Glad it's found and Lily knows where it is. Odd that Karen had it once." '_So Grace is at Karen's and Eli is on his way there. Good. So we need to keep interrogating Geoffrey here so we don't interrupt anything. This is fun.'_ Jake looked back at Geoff and decided he would pursue the question further, simply to see him squirm some more. "Rick, I asked Geoff if he and Grace were using birth control." Rick chose the wrong moment to take a drink and proceeded to choke. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. Here, have a napkin, I have extras. Want a drink of water? Will that help?"  
  
"Actually Jake, you not asking those types of questions could help. At least wait until I have finished my coffee. However, Geoff, can I ask what your answer was?" Rick was trying not to laugh. He was supposed to be intimidating, fatherly, and scary and you cannot be laughing and achieve those things.  
  
"I told him it was none of his business even though he is her father and he should ask Grace if he felt the need to ask at all. It's just personal. I wouldn't think to ask either of you about your forms of birth control, nor would I want to know. I wouldn't ask Eli or Jessie what they used." Rick choked again. Jake slapped him on the back and took a drink.  
  
"Yes Geoff, that is a good point. Maybe we should go so I can stop choking. I was thinking it would be a wonderful idea to buy Lily a present. Tiffany too. From Geoff. What do you think?" Rick hoped both agreed with him. If they didn't he was out of ideas on how to kill some time. _'Too early to hit the strip bars. Do men about to take the plunge into marriage still do that? Oh, I can't do that. Lily would kill me and Tiffany would kill Jake. Although, Geoff wouldn't have to worry about any kind of a father-in-law to annoy him.'  
_  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go. Geoff, are you ready? We can always ask questions on the way to the mall and while we're shopping, and even get in a few more on the way back to Rick and Lily's house. After you." Jake was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and couldn't wait to see Geoff squirm some more.  
  
Later, the men arrived at the mall and Geoff sighed having survived the car ride. _'The questions in the car weren't too difficult. I think I answered them okay. Why are they quizzing me like this? It's not as if they just met me and have to get to know me. I thought they trusted me and know I love Grace. I don't like Eli. He blows into town and everything is turned upside down. Even Grace's actions are inexplicable. Maybe its this storm. Maybe Eli personifies this storm. Isn't that a lovely thought? Why does Grace worry so much about him and how he is doing? Always wanting to know how his band is doing and how many records they've sold and where they're playing next. Wanting to meet his girlfriend so she can find out what the girlfriend is like and if she's good enough for Eli. It's almost as though Grace was in love with him. In love with Eli? No. Can't be. She can't be in love with Eli...can she? What the hell do I do now? I'm going to do the quickest shopping I've ever done I know that. So that's why these two are giving me the third degree trying to scare me off. They've teamed up against me. Maybe I'll just talk to the minister and have him marry us tonight at the rehearsal instead of tomorrow at the wedding. I'd like to see how they'll react to that.'_  
  
"Hey Geoff!! Are you here?" Jake had been asking him more questions and Geoff seemed off on another planet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I guess I was thinking about tomorrow and the wedding and everything. What did you say?" Geoff tried to recover quickly so the two men didn't realize he was catching on.  
  
"Never mind. That's okay. Not important. What is important though is what you'll be getting your mother-in-law-to-be? Any ideas? Did you need us to give you any pointers? Although, whatever I could tell you about Lily wouldn't help. Considering we didn't have the best marriage. You'll be faithful won't you Geoff? You won't cheat on my daughter will you?" Jake needed to make certain Geoff would be honest and faithful because his daughter didn't need to go through what her mother did because of the stupidity of a man.  
  
"No sir, I wont cheat on Grace. I would never hurt her like that. Honesty and faithfulness are very important to me. I don't take those things lightly. I don't think Grace would either." Jake and Rick looked at one another and then at Geoff.

Jake said, "Let's go find that present now." The two fathers hoped things were going well at Karen's and that they wouldn't be the ones having to explain anything to Geoff.  
  
_Karen's house..._  
  
Grace stood and slowly walked through Karen's house, out the door, and to the backyard. She needed air. She felt stifled in that house...the house he grew up in.

The wind was beginning to blow and Grace gazed upward into the sky. Clouds were rolling in and looked like they were dancing in the sky to the music of the wind. Tears began to fall from her eyes and somewhere in the distance, she thought she heard a car. '_That must be Henry. I'll let them say their hellos and then I'll go in and we'll share the ice cream and talk.'_

She never saw him at the back door. She never heard the door open nor did she hear it close behind him. Grace never knew he was walking across the yard to her, to hold her. She was too busy listening to the wind, feeling it envelope her, wishing it were Eli with his arms around her, shutting off the rest of the world and all it's problems.

She closed her eyes as he continued to bridge the distance between them. Eli stopped, stood behind her, took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. She never moved. Grace sighed and put her hands on his where they rested on her stomach and leaned her head back on his shoulder without a moment of hesitation. Eli realized he was home. This was home. For Eli Sammler, Grace was his home and he'd move heaven and earth to prove it to her.  
  
Karen heard her son enter the house. She heard him walk down the hall and go out the back door. Karen knew he wasn't here to talk to his mother. He needed to be near Grace. She picked up her purse and started to leave. She decided to call Lily to let her know Eli made it there.

She dialed the number and waited. "Lily. Hi. Eli's here. She walked outside and I heard him go out the back door when he got here. Hold on a moment and I'll check." Karen walked to the window and sighed when she saw the two in the yard. "Lily, he's standing behind her holding her. I don't think they're speaking but I don't think they need words right now." Karen sighed. "How will she tell Geoff? I'll help you with anything you need or calls you may have to make. Did you want me to come over there now? I can. Judy's on her way? Okay, we'll meet at your house then. When are Jake and Rick bringing Geoff back? Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you shortly. Bye." Karen hung up the phone and grabbed a note pad and pen. She left them a note so they wouldn't wonder. '_The two of you will need all the strength you can find.' _ Karen stepped out the front door with a smile on her face and drove to Lily's house.


	13. Patience is a virtue

_**I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For the ninety-seventh time tonight**_  
  
"How about this Geoff? I think Lily would like this basket." Rick was about to give up. They'd been to almost every store in the mall and nothing pleased him. Geoff has disagreed with every suggestion he'd made and he was getting tired. He was not a shopper. In Rick's eyes, no man is.  
  
"I'm just not sure. I don't know if that would be an appropriate gift for me to give my future mother-in-law. Shouldn't it be a little more sentimental or special in some way? How about a beautiful necklace? Something simple yet at the same time elegant. Would she have any charms for it? I could get her a chain and you could get her a charm or vice versa. That could be a nice gift from a future son-in-law don't you think?" Geoff held back a smile.

Rick slowly nodded, as Jake asked, "Wasn't that the first thing we looked at? We went to the jewelry store first right? Or did I imagine that? I may have nodded off and missed it since I'm so tired."  
  
Geoff used this moment to smile at the two men, rather pleased with himself. He decided once they'd stepped into the mall, he would annoy them and make them traipse all over looking for gifts. '_Wear them out and they can't think clearly enough to ask me any more questions. I think my plan worked well. I do like that basket though. No, she'll get a necklace and maybe Tiffany would like the basket.'_ He explained. "Sorry. I guess we did look at jewelry first. I suppose I wasn't thinking about that at the time. Maybe I was trying to figure out something more original or special to give her and assumed I would find something better elsewhere. We did get to know one another better though, don't you both think? What I'll do is get Tiffany the basket and then we'll go get Lily a necklace." Geoff smiled, paid for the basket, and headed toward the jewelry store. His plan worked.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment. You two can wait out here if you like while I go inside and find a necklace and pay for it. I may get an engraved charm as well. I'll try not to be too long." Geoff fully intended to take his time. He realized the men would need to discuss how their inquisition was progressing and Geoff would give them the time they needed. He decided he would definitely talk with the minister that evening and figure out, provided Grace agreed, if he could marry the two that night instead of waiting until tomorrow as a surprise to Grace. Right before rehearsal started he would tell her his plan. He thought she would like it and never imagined he should ask her first.  
  
The moment Geoff walked into the store Rick spoke. "Jake, what the hell just happened? I think we've been had. He's not as dumb as we hoped is he?" Rick sat down on a bench and sighed. He was exhausted.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't have a clue what he's thinking. There's something going on in that boy's mind that we don't know about though, thats for certain. I hope Grace figures it out before it's too late for her sake. Eli's too of course. Do you think they're talking yet? Will they even show up for the rehearsal dinner? They should just skip everything and not worry about explaining it to Geoffrey. What a name." Jake hoped his daughter and Eli would simply decide to go away for a day or so to figure everything out. It would take more than an afternoon to figure everything out and they didn't need Geoff around to take advantage of anything. Grace needed to search her heart and stand firm with whatever decision she made. _ 'Gracie, I hope you make the right decision and stick to it. Don't let this man you think you love bully you into anything. I wish you could hear me now and know I will be there for you no matter what you decide.'  
_  
Rick looked at Jake and knew he was thinking something serious. "What are you thinking? Probably the same thing I am. Those kids need to make a decision and keep it fresh in their minds as they face this guy who's starting to prove he can be manipulative. He's intelligent and he wants Grace, which makes him dangerous. She wont see it though will she? You don't see what's right in front of you when it comes to love, good or bad." He hoped his son was able to find the words to tell Grace how he feels and doesn't take too long doing it.  
  
_At the house with Lily..._

Before Karen was able to ring the doorbell, Lily flung the door open, grabbed her arm, and said, "Hi Karen. Hurry up, come in, come in. It looks like we have a million things to do and not much time left." Lily smiled as she and Karen made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Karen." Judy said with a warm smile and a hug. "How are you? Are you as rattled as we are?"  
  
"Yes I am. I don't know what they'll do and I don't enjoy the feeling of not knowing. I saw the two of them in the yard and it is so obvious there is something between them. I hope they see it and can face it head on and accept it. It's the only way either of them will ever have peace. I love my son but he does not have a good track record with women." Karen smiled and said "thank you" as Lily handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"I thought we could use some tea. Decaf of course since we've got smeone here about to explode. Of course, we don't need anything else making our nerves worse do we?" Lily leaned against the counter and asked the question no one knew how to answer. "What will happen when Grace sees Geoff after talking to Eli?" Lily sighed. She had doubts about wanting an answer.  
  
"Hey Mom! What are you doing here?" Jessie made her way into the kitchen after a nap and was surprised to see her mother drinking tea in Lily's kitchen. "How deep are you in this plot to stop the wedding?" Jessie stood behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Hello sweetie. Oh, fairly deep. Grace and Eli are at the house as we speak. Hopefully telling one another how they feel and trying to decide how to tell Geoff." She was hopeful but had an indescribable feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't seem to go away. "Should we be feeling this way at all? Should we really be plotting to stop a wedding? I don't know, I just want Eli and Grace happy. I know her happiness is what Eli wants and in time he could be happy if he knows Geoff is the one that can do that. I don't think he's convinced Geoff is the one for her though. I don't think I'm convinced Geoff is the one after the few times I've seen him. And by the way Jess, how deep are you in on this plot? Did you get a chance to speak to Eli at all?"  
  
Jessie smiled as she said, "I brought the subject up this morning and he never denied anything. Of course, I've known forever that he's been in love with Grace. He never felt as though he had any sort of genuine chance with her or that he deserved a chance. He told me one night that he never felt worthy of her love and would never ask her to love him. He knew he'd hurt her and that has been on his mind all this time. I never thought I would see my brother so afraid of anything. True love scares him and he's going to waste his life away unless he makes that step and takes the plunge." She hoped her brother was telling Grace how he truly feels.

Jessie's mind began to wander as she thought about her own heart and her fears of love. Why didn't she have anyone special in her life? She'd never forgotten her first love. She'd never forgotten those feelings that surrounded her heart and protected it from the rest of the world. Jessie would always have memories of her first love planted deep in her heart but like Eli, she was afraid to take the chance and find out if anything were still there. She excused herself as she found her way to her car. She needed a drive and knew exactly where that drive would lead her. She would find herself in the exact same place she always did. In front of Katie's old house. Maybe something in her heart will inspire her and she'll help Eli and Grace...or even herself.  
  
_A little later..._

"Karen, is Jess okay?" Judy looked out the window once again to see if she'd come back yet.  
  
"I'm not sure. Whenever the subject arises about someone in love or a couple having problems, she simply leaves. She gets in her car and goes and I've never asked her where. She comes back and always has a faraway look in her eyes so I never wanted to push her. Maybe I should. I think I have an idea of where she goes. I've always thought she makes the drive to Katie's old house. I know she doesn't live there anymore but I always thought Jess still cared about her and missed her and would go there to feel close to her again. Maybe we should find out today since it seems we're in the romance business." Karen glances over to the window. "My goodness the wind has really picked up hasn't it? This is going to be a terrible storm. Does the weather service have any watches out?" Karen walked over to the window and noticed the sky was growing darker by the minute.  
  
"I haven't heard anything specific. Speaking of storms, Rick said there are storms brewing all over. I am not sure at all how the breakfast went. Grace and Eli need to get back here and quickly before Geoff knows there is something wrong or that there could be something wrong. He asks enough questions as it is about the wedding. I've never understood him. There always seems to be so much going on in his mind that we never find out. Never worried me until now. And of course, now is not a good time to have an extra worry." Lily frowned as she continued to worry about her eldest daughter. '_I love you Grace. Listen to your heart sweetie.'  
_


	14. Rainy days

_**Someday We'll Know  
if love can move a mountain...**_  
  
"Grace." Eli was speechless. He could only whisper her name for fear the moment they were in would be lost forever. He felt a contentment he'd never known before. He didn't want to lose that so he sighed and kissed her cheek. He felt her relax in his arms and he knew what he had been missing in his heart all these years.  
  
Grace mindlessly ran her thumb across the back of his hand. He came here for her. Everything was against them as it had been from the beginning and yet he came to her with no hesitation. They'd always had an inexplicable bond and time didn't change that. They tried to fight it, they ignored it for years but still it remained. She never knew the way it felt to be safe in Eli's arms until now and she never wanted the feeling to end. '_Contentment. Pure contentment.'_ She softly gasped as she realized why Eli was around in the first place._ 'Geoff. What do I tell Geoff?'_ The reality of the situation began sinking in and Grace stiffened in Eli's arms.  
  
"Grace, are you okay? Are you cold? If you are we can go inside. Mom will leave us alone if we need to be. It looks like a storm is coming. Maybe we should go inside." Eli could feel her tense body and he knew she wasn't okay even if she denied it.

He sighed. _'Of course we need to be alone. We have to figure out a way to talk about why my heart is pounding and my mind is spinning and why I cannot seem to breathe. Is this love? Is this really what love feels like? Wonder why I never felt this before when I thought I was in love?'_  
  
Grace took a deep breath and spoke. "No, I don't want to go inside. It's going to rain. I need to feel the rain." She knew she should explain and said a silent prayer she'd find the words.

Grace blinked back tears and sighed knowing she had to start somewhere. "Rain. The rain always reminds me of you Eli. You and that night. After all these years and I've never forgotten that night and the play. Somehow it's always stayed on my mind. You were the reason I put my heart and soul into that performance. I cried, basically broke down completely, and they all thought it was brilliant acting. I'd even said it was his teaching, his words of wisdom. I lied that night too. Those tears were for you...because of you. It had nothing to do with my acting skills. It was my heart breaking. You remember that night too don't you?"

Grace felt the change in Eli's breathing as she spoke and wished they were face to face instead of Eli still standing behind her. She knew he remembered that night and the days before. Jessie told her later that Eli regretted everything and hated himself for not being honest with Karen that night so he could see the play. Grace eventually forgave him in her heart but they never spoke about it or how it may have changed them.  
  
Eli felt tears form in his eyes and closed them tightly, blocking their escape. He didn't want her to see him cry. He never wanted her to know the truth, the entire truth about that time in his life. _'I made so damn many mistakes. I have so many regrets.' _

"I'm sorry Grace. I wanted to go that night for you. I promised you I would go. I was an idiot and was scared and didn't know how to stand up to Mom. I'd let her down again and I was sick of letting her down. I was a worthless idiot. I thought maybe I could have found another job before she found out the truth and then if I'd been there that night she would have known. I was a mess. I'm still a mess but I'm a little more of an organized mess now. I know, that is a contradiction but what can I say...I've always been a contradiction."

He tried to lighten the tone but knew it was hopeless. Nothing about the two of them has ever been lighthearted. "It was raining that night, I remember. I saw you in the kitchen with Mr. Dimitri and you were wet from the rain. I saw the look on his face and the look in your eyes and I...uh, whatever happened to him? Did you ever hear from him after he left?" Eli wanted desperately to change the subject and hoped Grace didn't realize what he was doing.  
  
"I've gotten a few letters from him over the years. He's married now and has a child...a little girl. He says she's brilliant but in the next breath writes that he's completely biased and she has him wrapped around her finger even if she's only three. And you Eli Sammler, changed the subject. Why can't we talk about that night? Isn't it what has gotten us to this point in our lives? If it weren't for everything that happened those few days, weeks, wouldn't we be completely different people? It's the same with any situation a person goes through. Every moment is a life-altering moment. This, right here right now, is a life-altering moment." Grace sighed as moment after moment of her life flashed before her eyes pausing only an instant on the days to come. _'My wedding is a life-altering moment. Oh god, I can't marry Geoff. I have to tell Eli I can't marry Geoff. How? How can I tell him something like that without it sounding like I need something in return? Something I'm still not certain Eli could ever give me.'  
_  
Eli took a deep breath and turned Grace in his arms so she faced him. "Face to face remember? We need to do this face to face. You're right. I changed the subject. I've always changed the subject when it comes to that time in my life. I was scared. I was an idiot. I was a mess...hell, I was beyond a mess. My life was going nowhere fast and everything I did only made it worse. I'd felt like I could talk to you if I needed to. I hoped you felt the same too. I still feel that way. You can talk to me about anything Grace and I feel like no matter what I could say to you right now, you would never judge me." Eli waited a moment deciding whether or not to continue. He knew he had to...he knew he couldn't hold anything back anymore.

"I've always felt that. Even when everyone else felt I was a screw up, I never once thought you did. I went out of my way to make sure I made it to the play that night. I was there and I was nervous. I was nervous because I didn't know what I would say to you but I had to be there. I had to watch you on stage. I had to see your talent and your beauty and watch everyone react to you and see if they reacted the way I do when you're in the room. And then I saw her. Mom was there and I freaked. I didn't know what to do. I took what I thought was the easy way out and I left. I should have stayed. I should have been more of a man and stayed. I guess I thought you might understand someday and could forgive me. I knew you'd hate me. That's what hurt me the most. You hating me killed me inside."

Eli stopped and brushed her hair out of her tear-filled eyes. He saw love in her eyes and knew his eyes spoke of the same love. He knew he had to continue but somehow lost the words. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel his lips on hers. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tightly and never let go. He knew he had to tell her he loved her first. He knew he had to explain everything before he could tell her he's always loved her.  
  
"E? What? What is it?" As Grace listened to his words, it hit her like a ton of bricks falling on her head, knocking some sense into her. _'I love him. I truly love him.'_ She knew she had to wait and let him explain whatever he needed to explain before he lost his nerve again and she lost him forever. "You can tell me anything. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me Eli."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued. "That time...those days all those years ago, I guess that's when I started backing away from you. I...I had to. I didn't know what else to do. I thought you hated me and I...I was...Grace. Hell, I don't know. I just don't know." Eli was starting to tremble with fear and stepped away from Grace. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't stand it if she rejected him. He hated not knowing. He was torn and completely lost. _'What do I do now?'_


	15. Words finally spoken

_**Someday we'll know  
why the sky is blue...**_  
  
"Eli. Say it. Tell me whatever is going on in your mind." Grace didn't know what to say to convince Eli to open up without fear. "You should know I have never hated you. No matter what you tell me and no matter how you think I'll react, don't ever be afraid to talk to me. Not after everything we've been through and meant to one another. Not after all this time." Grace knew he was scared and she knew why. She was supposed to get married. If Eli loved her, it would change everything. It would change her life, his life, Geoff's life and the lives of everyone involved.

Nothing would ever be the same. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she never told him she was in love with him too. "Please don't shut me out again E. Open your heart." She moved toward him so they were merely inches apart. "Open your heart Eli, please."  
  
"I can't. There are things in this world that will never be explained and my heart is one of those things. I just can't Grace. Lives will change and I'm not sure I can handle that kind of weight on my shoulders when I'm alone. Maybe that's me being selfish again but I can't ruin your life Grace. I can't turn your world upside down and walk away like you'll ask me to do. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've done that too many times and I can't again. I hate seeing the tears in your eyes knowing I was the one that put them there. So many times I'd made you cry." Eli realized if he said those three words he was terrified to say, Grace might not actually feel the same. He'd thought she was in love with him once but today as she stood in front of him, he wasn't certain anymore. Fear took over and he couldn't read her eyes any longer. She was in love and he could see that but she'd planned to marry someone else.  
  
"You wont ruin anything Eli." The wind was blowing harder and Grace looked up at the threatening sky and sighed. "Why did God create storms? We can have rain without the dangers of the lightning, wind and even hail. Why wouldn't he simply give us nice long rains to wet the soil and keep everything alive?"  
  
Eli looked at Grace and thought about her question. He realized what she really meant and answered, "We need to go through the bad to fully appreciate the good in life. Without the storms, we wouldn't know the true beauty of a gentle spring rain that brings everything to life. Love is like that too isn't it?"

He took a deep breath and knew this was the moment he'd waited for. The moment he would tell her what was in his heart. She gave him this moment and he wasn't turning back. This moment in time that terrified him and yet in the same breath gave him courage and hope.

"Grace. I have wanted to say this for so long. You have meant so much to me even when I couldn't find the courage to tell you. Those times I walked away from you were hard, really hard. Grace, I...I love you. I always have. I should have told you years ago but I was afraid and I let that fear win out every time. I may have even felt it the day our parents got married. I wanted to tell you the night you came to me in the garage. I wanted to tell you that night in the kitchen when you were soaked from the rain. I wanted to tell you so many times and yet I never did. I stayed away the last two years because I knew I couldn't be near you without needing to tell you everything."

He paused a moment to catch his breath. "I should have rushed home six weeks ago when I got the damn invitation in the mail but I didn't. I was an idiot and I waited until the day before you're getting married to tell you what's in my heart. It's too late and I've wasted all these years. I wasted years that we could have had together falling deeper in love and sharing laughter and tears. So many years have gone by but I never forgot you and my love for you never faded. It grew. I love you Grace Manning." Eli felt the tears cascade down his cheeks. In a hoarse whisper he choked, "Don't marry him. Please Grace, say you wont marry him. Give me a chance." He closed his eyes and waited for an answer.  
  
She felt her heart overflow with emotion. She'd never been happier. Grace had no idea where they would go from this point but that didn't matter. He loved her. He finally told her he loves her and she can't let him go. She won't let him run from her again. "E, I love you too. Those three words have been so difficult for us to say haven't they? Three tiny little words that some say with absolutely no hesitation and often don't mean them, and yet it took the two of us years to find the courage to say them. I love you and I never want you to leave me again."

She stopped, took a deep breath and thought a moment. She had so much to figure out...so many decisions to make. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Geoff. I'm not marrying him. I think in a way I've always known I couldn't marry him. I can't marry him knowing you're in my heart. I don't know what will happen with my life. My entire family will be at the house this evening and I'll have to explain everything to them. Will you be there? Will you be there with me Eli? I don't know if I can face everyone alone." Grace began to tremble as she realized what she would have to do in a few hours. She was expected to attend the wedding rehearsal and the dinner where her entire family would be sitting alongside Geoff and his family. Geoff would expect her there. _'Geoff. What do I tell Geoff? How can I possibly explain it to him?'_  
  
Eli smiled. "Of course I'll be there. But I think our family will understand. From what I've seen today, they know how we feel. They've always known, the same way we have. They actually had a plan for us to be alone today. The plan was of course altered a bit when you heard your sister and I talking and left. The first part of the plan was going rather smoothly. Jake and Dad got Geoff away from you and are keeping him busy. When you showed up in front of the house, Mom called Lily and she told me I had to get over here. I wanted to anyway once I realized where you were." Eli put his arms around Grace and held her close. He wasn't letting go. He wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Thank you Eli." Grace gazed up into his eyes as the rain began to fall. She placed her hand on his cheek and slowly licked her lips. A small smile appeared on Eli's face for a moment as he put both his hands on her cheeks. "You're welcome Grace. I love you." Their lips met as lightning flashed and the first sound of thunder broke through the sky.

_At the mall..._

"Okay, we'll make a run for it. Got the gifts? Good. Let's go." The three men made their way through the parking lot to the car before they got drenched. The rain started and brought lightning and thunder with it. Rick hoped it was not an omen of things to come. "My keys. Where are my keys? Wait, I've got them, never mind."  
  
"Rick, do you have a towel or anything in here? I had no idea it was supposed to rain like this." Jake looked out the window. "This is going to be one hell of a storm. Are we ready for it fellas?" Jake knew in his mind he was asking Rick about the storm brewing elsewhere that they needed to prepare for.  
  
"I think I've got some towels in the back. Geoff, could you take a look for me? Thanks." Geoff searched and found two towels and waited while his fiancee's two dads dried themselves from the rain.  
  
"I hope the storm won't be too bad. I don't want it to ruin the rehearsal tonight. I have had this sinking feeling that if there is a problem with the rehearsal, it can't look good for the wedding." Which is why I want the wedding tonight instead of tomorrow. Geoff stared out the window after drying himself off, lost in his thoughts, as Jake and Rick glanced knowingly at one another understanding that Geoff's words were more correct than he could imagine. Rick sighed and started the car. They left the mall preparing themselves for the long road ahead.


	16. Dangerous moments

_Author's note: Thanks so much for reading and responding! I've actually finished this story...I think there's 27 or 28 chapters and I'm rewriting as I post the chapters on here. It may take a bit longer for the next chapters to be posted...they need almost completely rewritten. I'm working on it now and hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter! I still own nothing of the show Once and Again and I don't own any part of the song "someday We'll Know" but I love both and both inspire me to write! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!!_

_**Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
yeah yeah yeah yeah...**_  
  
"Hi! Anyone home? Oh hey, everyone's here!" Rick, Jake and Geoff stepped through the kitchen door and saw five sets of eyes glaring back at them. Two sets of eyes were noticeably missing and Rick was hoping Geoff didn't notice too quickly. "Can you believe this storm? It seems to be getting worse as the day goes on. Any severe storm watches or anything?"  
  
Geoff needed to know. "Where's Grace? Is she upstairs sleeping? Lily, do you know?" His eyes darted around the room and he realized there was something wrong. _'Grace isn't here. Mr. rebel-without-a-cause-or-a-brain doesn't seem to be here either. Okay, after these looks of pity from everyone here, they're together. But why?'_ He knew the reason couldn't be good for him.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and answered Geoff. "No, Grace isn't here. She and Eli had to run a few errands for tonight. I asked Eli to help her because I didn't want her alone in the storm. How was breakfast? What took you men so long? What's in the bags?" Lily took a few steps toward Geoff.  
  
Rick put his arms around his wife and said, "Oh no, not so fast! You are not going to see what is in those packages. It is none of your business. Well, not today of course. Tomorrow maybe but not today." Rick knew what she was doing. He knew she simply wanted to get Geoff's mind away from Grace long enough for someone to come up with a logical reason why Eli and Grace were alone together when any one of the five other people in the house could have gone with Grace. He also knew Geoff understood what Lily was doing as well and hoped he would let it go.  
  
"Well, if Grace isn't here I guess I should go ahead and make my way back home to get ready for tonight and tomorrow. It's hard to believe tomorrow I'll be a married man." Geoff didn't want to end things there however. He was too smart and hated the fact they tried to pull so much over on him.

He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and continued. "I have to say thank you to all of you. You've all been so kind to me and have opened your hearts and your home to me since the first time Grace introduced us. She is the woman she is because of all of you and I have to say thank you. Thank you for molding the woman I love, my wife-to-be, my best friend and confidant. Thank you for making my life better by allowing your daughter to spend the rest of her life with me." Geoff walked toward Jake and shook his hand, turned, and gave Lily a hug.

He said another thank you, shared some more hugs and handshakes, and said "Thank you for breakfast and I'll see all of you later" and walked out the door. Well, I hope that makes them think about whatever they may be doing. Geoff looked down the driveway and then walked to the front of the house to see if he could see Eli's car. He knew Grace's car was gone and realized that Eli's was gone as well. _'Well, well, well. So either Grace left first and Eli went after her, or Eli left first and Grace felt the need to follow. Where could they be? Errands. No, they aren't running errands. They could have come up with a better lie than that. Eli and Grace. Karen was here. Are they at her house? They would be alone there. No one would interrupt them. Well, no one other than me. Do I want to see what they may be doing? She's my fiancee Eli. You wont have her. She doesn't want you and you being here has simply confused her. Grace and I are meant to be. Geoff got in his car and tried to remember the way to Karen's house. Should I go?'_ He started his car and watched the house get smaller in his rearview mirror as he made a decision that would change his life forever.  
  
Jake summed it up perfectly with a few choice words he muttered as the door shut and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hi Tiffany. Your husband was just cursing but I'm sure he can stop to speak to you." Rick handed Jake the phone with a chuckle. "It's your wife and yes, you had every right to say that. I would have said it if I found myself able to speak."

Jake went to the living room to talk as Rick looked around the room at the stunned faces of his family. "Geoff's really good isn't he? He figured everything out while we were at the mall. He may have even figured it out at the restaurant because he made us walk all over the mall twice and got a present at the first store we were in."  
  
"He knows? He knows about Grace?" Judy was shocked. "How could he know there was something wrong? He can't possibly know there is anything between Eli and Grace can he? I suppose he could, considering Grace has been acting so off since Eli arrived. This is going to be even worse on Grace isn't it?" Judy was worried for her neice. _'She'd fought her feelings for Eli so many years and now everything could crash down around her.'_  
  
Rick was perplexed. "I don't know if he knows everything Judy. He was acting very strange while we were shopping and with that statement just now...well, I think that was a beautifully executed guilt trip. He's got to know something is up. We've known him two years now and Jake and I interrogate him today like it was our first meeting. We were the stupid ones. Okay, so which one of us will call Grace and E? Anyone want to interrupt them?" Rick looked around the room waiting for a volunteer that never seemed to appear.  
  
"Rick, I'm not sure they're inside the house. They were in the backyard and not even this rain could make the two of them move. I doubt Eli would think to check for messages. Eventually, they'll find their way inside and Grace is smart, she'll call here. She wouldn't come back here not knowing where Geoff might be." Karen wanted desperately to help figure everything out, but she was as lost as the rest of the family in the room. Her eyes stopped on a set of determined eyes full of fire. To Karen's surprise those eyes belonged to Zoe. _'What is she thinking? Zoe with a plan?'_ "Okay Zoe, what is buzzing around in that mind of yours?"  
  
"Look, why are we standing around here moping like it was the end of the world now that the big jerk knows? Okay, so he's smart and figured it out. Hooray for him. Do we know he's not on his way somewhere to find Grace instead of going home like he'd said? How long would he have to prepare himself for tonight and tomorrow anyway? He knows where Karen lives. He knows Eli and Grace are together. Geoff will want to find Grace before he's lost her forever to Eli. Come on, he saw Eli this morning in his boxers in Grace's bed while Grace was standing right there with him and she had to have had some sort of reaction. So, I think the smart thing would be for Jess and I to get the lovebirds or at least warn them. We wont interrupt anything because I know my sister well enough to know she wont jump into bed with Eli, even though she's wanted to jump him for years."

Zoe looked around the room and noticed the shocked looks on each face. "Oh, would you stop looking at me like I've grown another head? How old am I? Have you forgotten I've grown up? You will always think of me as little Zoe wont you? I know all about these things. No, there's no need to worry and I'm not getting into that discussion until Eli and Grace are living their happily ever after story. Anyway, Jessie lets go. Let's find your brother and my sister and tell them the idiot is on the prowl. Mom, we'll be home soon." With that, Zoe hugged her mother, gave her father a kiss on the cheek, put on her raincoat and walked out the door. She was on a mission and nothing would stop her. Love was in the air and if she didn't have love in her life now, at least everyone else should and she would do everything in her power to see to it.  
  
Jessie giggled, grabbed her raincoat and an umbrella and said, "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I wont let her hurt herself. The woman has found a mission and a purpose in life and who am I to stand in her way? Scary thing is that she's reminding me of Eli and how he is at times. Determined. Stays quiet until he can't take it anymore and then lets it all out with these brilliant statements you never thought would escape his mouth. And so much more intelligent than we ever give him credit for. Eli and Zoe alike. That is too strange. Don't worry moms and dads, we'll be careful. I know, bad storm, but we're big girls now and we will be okay. You need to take care of everything here. Shouldn't the rest of the family be arriving soon? They'll need an explanation. If we don't get back in time with Grace, it looks like all of you will have a very important job. Bye!" Jessie walked out the door to join Zoe in the car.  
  
Jessie put the key in the ignition and turned to Zoe. "Okay, miss thing, where did that come from? Who are you? You are not the same Zoe I've known all these years. What have you done with my sister?" Jessie giggled, started the car and began the drive to her mom's house.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe Eli finally bringing that sexy butt of his home after all this time inspired me and made me even more determined to get the two of them together. Oh why can't everyone stop looking at me like I've gone insane when I say something like that? I have grown up and you need to get over it. The only child left is wild little Phillip. Oh, wait, who's picking him up? Knowing mom she'll have him spend the night again tonight at his friend's house. That could be a good idea though. Wild man shouldn't be around all that chaos. He causes enough chaos all on his own. He's a cutie though. Almost as though he were the best of all of us ya know? A beautiful mix of Sammlers and Mannings...or I guess I should say Brooks. Considering Daddy had nothing to do with creating wild man. Speaking of creating...I hope we don't interrupt anything. Oh, that is something I do not want to see...ever." Zoe gazed out the window as the rain splattered against it. Lightning flashed across the sky and Zoe felt a chill run down her spine. _'That's not a good sign.'_  
  
"Zoe Manning, don't ever say anything like that to me again. First off, I do not want to look at my brother again after hearing you say he's got a sexy butt. I never actually thought he had much of a butt. I guess it's improved over the years. Oh god, why am I discussing my brother's butt? And second of all, to think of E and Grace where you're thinkin they'll be and what they'll be doing is just not an image I want to live with okay. Almost as bad as thinking of Dad and Lily doing it. Great, now I've got these awful images and chills because of them."

"Okay, so should we ride by the house to see if the big jerk's car is there and then if its not, ride around a while and go back? I really don't want to interrupt them. And I'm certainly not going to sit downstairs if they're upstairs. Oh, or they could be downstairs because they couldn't wait. Oh that is disgusting. I don't want to know. We'll drive by and then drive around. How does that sound?" Jessie glanced over at her little sister and burst into laughter when she saw the look on Zoe's face. "See, you don't want to see any of that any more than I do. We'll drive by and go get some hot chocolate, okay? Good." She didn't want to ask and take the conversation farther into the gutter but in her mind Jess was wondering how long they would have to wait before actually going into her mom's house to warn them.


	17. The wait is over

_**Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
**_  
As the rain continued to fall, Grace and Eli lost track of the world around them. Grace wrapped her arms around Eli as he deepened the kiss. Grace moaned softly as Eli moved his hands from her face...one hand tangled itself in her hair and the other found the small of her back. He pulled her closer as she grasped his rain soaked shirt. She shivered and wasn't certain it was the rain or if it was because of his searing kiss. _'I love him. I love this man more than anything. How could I have fought something so amazing for so long?'  
_  
Eli moved his hand under the back of Grace's shirt and his breath caught as he felt the softness of her skin under his calloused hand. He pulled himself away from her lips and made a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck, just below the back of her ear. Grace lightly gasped. She used to worry about his previous experience but was now thankful for the women in his past. The rain began to fall harder as Grace found it more difficult to breathe. "Eli" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Hmm?" Eli didn't want to talk anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was sweep Grace up in his arms and carry her to bed. He knew in his mind it wouldn't happen today but his body had other ideas. His lips left her neck and he gazed into her eyes, his own full of hunger. _'The beautiful eyes of the woman I love. Why didn't I pay closer attention to her beauty? That alone should have brought me out of denial and into her heart.'  
_  
"E, we can't do this now. And its not that I don't want to because I do. I really do. We have so much to figure out sweetheart and although we've waited years for this, you know we've got to figure everything out first. Don't look at me like that please?" Grace pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I love you Eli Sammler" along with suggestions he never thought would leave her mouth. Eli dropped his head to her shoulder.  
  
"You are going to kill me Grace. After all these years, we get here, you stop me and then you say that. You will kill me." Eli lifted his head, smiled at Grace, gave her another kiss and said, "So, what do we do now? Are we going to stand out here while it storms around us or do we go inside and figure out a fool proof plan? I say we go inside." Eli cleared his throat before he continued, knowing his words would come out sounding like a twelve year old going through puberty because of the thoughts running through his mind. "We need a plan for tonight Grace. Do we stay here and talk about us or do we bite the bullet and face the families? Whatever you decide I will stand by you, no matter what. That's what two people in love do isn't it?" Eli smiled and pulled her into a hug. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
"We should bite the bullet and face the family. Eli, I said bite the bullet, I did not say you should bite my neck." She sighed. Grace was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. So much love and lust had built up over the years for the two of them and they were both tired of fighting. Grace sighed and said, "Eli, if we are going to make love, it will not be out here on the ground in the middle of this storm. Even though I love the rain, I at least would like a blanket." She felt him chuckle and take a step back from her.  
  
Eli looked into her eyes and knew he wouldn't have to say a word. He held out his hand, she placed her hand in his, and they began the walk to the house. He stopped just before reaching the door and said, "Wait. I want to kiss you once more with the rain falling down around us, flashes of lightning blazing through the sky, and the thunder breaking through the gentle sound of the rain. I will forever love storms." Eli closed the distance between them and kissed her with a passion he hadn't realized he possessed. 


	18. In your arms

_Author's notes: I own no part of the show Once and Again, nor do I own any part of the song Someday We'll Know. I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone reading this and also thanks so very much for your patience. Real life has been getting in the way of my writing but hopefully I'm back and on a calmer schedule now and can update regularly! Thanks so much for reading, thanks so much for your feedback and I hope yall enjoy!_

_****_

_**One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon**_  
  
They made love. Years of torment, denial, hiding, and fear were forgotten as two souls merged together. They talked of love and fears. They talked about their future and touched on questions from the past. They talked and they laughed.

Some time later, sleep overtook them and neither had ever slumbered more peacefully. Eli and Grace dreamt of each other and their love, realizing their lives had blissfully changed. Neither thought about their respective families. Neither thought about what disasters that night could hold. Neither thought anything could ruin the love and passion they just shared.  
  
Eli was the first awake. He felt his body jerk as he began to rouse and felt an arm around him, a warm body beside him, and long brown hair across his chest. He smiled. '_Beautiful Grace. It was real. This really happened. She loves me. Why? Why would a woman like Grace love me after all the pain I've caused her since the day we met? Why would she love me after all the mistakes I've made in my life? I don't deserve her. So what if I've cleaned up my act and turned it all around. She can't possibly forget the past. God she's beautiful.' _Eli kissed the top of her head, sighed, and closed his heavy lids. _'I'll just sleep a few more minutes and then I'll wake her. We've got plenty of time.'_ Eli never realized the seconds on the clock were ticking away faster and faster.  
  
The sound of faint snoring brought Grace out of her dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a chest. _'A nice chest. Eli's been working out. Eli. He loves me. After all these years, we finally broke down the idiotic barriers around our hearts and gave in to our love. I love this beautiful man more than I ever imagined I could love another.'_ Grace sighed and realized she had her arm across his stomach. She felt a sharp pain run through her other arm and realized Eli was lying on it. She wanted to be as gentle and quiet as possible so she woudn't wake him but knew she had to stop the pain in her arm. _'Well, they don't discuss this in any romance novel. Excruciating pain in one's arm caused by their lover isn't discussed in health books either. Hmm, how do I politely get the man of my dreams off my arm so I can move it at some point in the future?'  
_  
She wanted to laugh. She knew if she laughed the spell would be broken so she held it in. _'Well now my stomach hurts from trying not to laugh at this silly situation I'm in. Why am I worried about any of this? Why am I trying so hard not to spoil any sort of moment that could occur after we wake up? He loves me dammit. I am an idiot. I am simply too old to be worrying about adolescent things. I will just quickly yank my arm out from under him. That should work. No more pain for me and maybe I will have my arm out so quickly, he wont wake up. I'll count and then pull and my arm should be free. One, two, three.'_

Grace tried to get her arm out from under his body but she couldn't. She must have jerked too hard because she felt him move. Grace could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing. Eli woke up, sat straight up in bed and yelled "WHAT?" He sat there a moment and realized where he was and then remembered he was not alone. A lazy grin covered his face and he looked at Grace. _'She's laughing. What in the world is she laughing about?'  
_  
"Grace, you are laughing at me. I was snoring wasn't I? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Eli watched as Grace lifted her arm up and then held it with her other hand. He smiled and realized what happened as he lay back down and put his arms around her. "Grace, I was on your arm. I'm sorry." He didn't mean to laugh. He couldn't help but laugh. Soon the two were laughing together. "I'm so glad we can still laugh. You and I used to laugh a lot didn't we? We both cried back then but we laughed too. Sometimes I miss those days. Yeah, I know, we were in denial but I liked being in the same place with you all the time. I knew that if I walked downstairs or if I walked out of the garage and into the kitchen I'd see you. Just knowing I could be in the same room with you whenever I wanted gave me this feeling inside I could never explain. Not until now." Eli paused and remembered the moment in the backyard when he found her and realized what she meant to him and smiled.  
  
"Home. Grace you are home to me. When I left I wasn't whole anymore. I left most of myself here. I'd write about you and that would help a little. I would wish I was back home but then when I thought about coming back here to visit I could never find the courage. I'd made plans a few times to visit. Honest. I just couldn't bring myself to get in the car and drive or convince myself to buy a ticket. Oh, and don't think there wasn't at least 30 people yelling at me to come home and see you. They guys in the band, whatever extra crewmembers we had at various times, even complete strangers at clubs would tell me I need to find this woman I'm singing about and tell her how I feel. Zoe wrote me letters asking why I never visited and then there's Jessie. My sister was practically begging me to come home and see you. She always knew. God, you remember those days when she'd be so upset when you and I would talk or hang out or even if we looked at each other for a second longer than necessary. My little sister always knew what you and I could never admit."  
  
Grace looked in Eli's eyes and was finally able to see through to the deepest part of his soul. He'd let her in. "I miss the good times from those days. Although, I don't want to relive those years and feel the pain all over again. Watching you try and destroy yourself, that hurt me as much as it hurt your mom and dad. Now here we are. Healthy, happy, and in love. Although, I was always in love with you, you simply never knew. Wait, you wrote about me? What about what's-her-name? I thought all your songs were about her. Where is she by the way? I thought you were bringing her to the wedding. I could have sworn mom told me she would be here. What? What's that look for? Eli?" Grace looked at him and watched his face blush and a smile creep across it. "Eli Sammler, what did you do?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this. I didn't intentionally lie to you. I guess I lied but I did it to save myself. She, uh, she doesn't exist. No, now I've dated a few women here and there. Not many and there was no one special. But then I found out through the grapevine, actually an entire vineyard, that you were happy and in love and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't talk to your mom on the phone and hear all about you and your happiness and then not have a thing to tell her about my life except the band and the newest song I wrote for her daughter. I couldn't tell my mom that there was no one special in my life because I was pining away for my stepsister that she was convinced I hated. I simply invented a woman that was the complete opposite of you. Bleached platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with nothing in them, no brain, madly in love with me and someone that agreed with everything I said. See, completely opposite of you. Well, except maybe the madly in love with me part. You are madly in love with me right? I mean, you wouldn't be lying here in bed with me if you weren't would you?" Eli chuckled as Grace playfully punched him.  
  
"You do realize we need to get up." Grace wanted to stay in bed all night but she knew they couldn't. _'Not yet. I have to face the family. I have to face Geoff.'_ Grace once more found herself wanting to give in to desire and forget about the outside world.  
  
"What time is it? Okay, we still have a while so lets just take another nap because I need to feel you next to me. Grace, there is no feeling in the world that compares to how I feel right this moment. I am happy. Honestly one hundred percent completely utterly positively content with my life. I don't think I have ever been able to say that in all the years I've been in this world. I've been happy before but never complete and I am now because of you. No, I'm not going to get all romantic and start quoting movies. You know me better than that. Odd though that I immediately realized I was so close to quoting a movie. Mmm, anyway, lets go back to sleep. I'll set the alarm so we don't sleep all night even though I know its what we both wanna do. Okay now sleep. And keep your arms out from underneath me so you don't get hurt again. I am sorry." Eli stroked Grace's hair until he heard her breathing steady and slow and knew she was sleeping. _'I suppose I talked you to sleep. Not sure I should think that I have a soothing voice that calms you so completely or if I simply bored you to sleep.'_ He shut his eyes and fell back into a deep, content slumber.  
  
Neither Eli nor Grace heard the car pull into the driveway. They didn't hear the car door slam. They didn't hear the doorbell or the knock on the front door. They didn't know he walked into the house and called out their names. They were asleep lying in each other's arms dreaming of the beautiful love they made. The lovers didn't hear him open the bedroom door, never saw him enter the room, and never heard his gasp.


	19. Confrontations

**_Someday you'll know  
that I was the one for you..._**  
  
_'How could Grace be here with him? How could she do this to me?'_ He tried to move but was frozen, his hand stuck on the doorknob. His fiancee was asleep in her stepbrother's bed. His heart was shattering into a million pieces and he had no way to stop it. _'We are a perfect match. I love her. She loves me. We are in love and we're getting married and Mr. rebel without a cause won't stop us. I'll forgive her for this and I won't hold it over her head. I'll forgive and forget. She had a moment of weakness. Things like that happen. Maybe she had jitters, they talked, and Eli took advantage of her. He seems like the type to do that. Grace and I will get married and will live happily ever after and he'll go back to whatever hole he crawled out of in order to attend the wedding.'_  
  
Geoff pulled his hand off the doorknob and slowly closed the distance between them. "Grace wake up and get dressed. We're going. Grace, dammit, wake up." He saw her stir and watched as Eli's eyes flew open.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out of my mother's house. You do not belong here." Eli got out of bed, looked at Grace, and continued. "I said you need to leave Geoff. Now." Eli would not let Geoff hurt Grace.  
  
Geoff decided he wasn't going down without a fight. "No, I'm not leaving until I talk to Grace. She'll leave with me and you can go back to wherever you came from. You left her before and you'll leave her again so let's save time and you can simply leave now. Grace, get dressed, we have to be at the rehearsal soon." Geoff looked at her and watched as tears formed in her eyes. "I know sweetheart. I love you too. It's okay, I forgive you." Geoff took a step closer and was abruptly stopped.  
  
That statement Geoff made was enough to send Eli over the edge. He stepped between Geoff and the bed and didn't move. "Stop. Don't get any closer to Grace. You need to leave my mother's house now or I will help you leave. I don't want to do that but if I have to, well, I will." Eli noticed Grace was searching for her clothes. "Here Grace, I'm sorry." Eli handed her his shirt that was at the end of the bed.  
  
Grace finally spoke. "Look, Geoff can you go downstairs please? You're right, we do need to talk but we are not talking here. Go downstairs and wait for me. Now Geoff." Eli and Grace watched Geoff slowly walk out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Eli immediately went to Grace and held her as he whispered, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't check the door to make sure it was locked. I didn't know he'd show up here. Hell, I didn't know he knew where we would be. I'm sorry Grace, I'm so sorry."  
  
Through her tears Grace said, "I have to go E. I have to talk to him now. I have to tell him I cannot marry him. I have to tell him how much I love you. I just don't know how to tell him any of it. Did you see his face?" Grace was terrified. She'd just found her true love and now, slowly, painfully, everything was crumbling down around her.

Her life she'd known before today had vanished and in its place appeared the life she knew she'd dreamed of all her life. '_How do I tell hm we can't get married tomorrow? Where will we go? The park. We'll go to the park and then I'll come back here to be with Eli. Oh god, Eli.' _Grace looked at Eli and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I love you Eli, don't ever forget that. I will be back. Will you wait here or are you going back to the house with everyone else? Maybe you should go back and let them know where I am. They need to know and I can't talk to Mom right now."  
  
Eli didn't know what to do. He could almost feel his heart beginning to break all over again not knowing what the future held for them. "Your mother wont kill me will she?" Eli knew he had to tell everyone but he wasn't convinced how they would all react. "I love your mom but she is still your mother and as of this afternoon, I am your...what am I Grace? Are we lovers? Am I your boyfriend? Your true love? Your one in a million? The love of your life?"

He paused a moment to gaze at the smile that appeared on her face. "There's the smile I fell in love with so long ago. I'm sorry; I had to make you smile somehow. Don't worry, I'll go to the house and let everyone know you're talking to...to him. Okay? Do you want me to go ahead and tell them you're not getting married? We can call everyone that's going to be there so you won't have to. I will do whatever you want me to do. I don't want you to hurt anymore Grace. I want to make your life as easy as possible from now on." Eli kissed her cheek and said, "You'd better get the rest of your clothes on and get down there before he comes back up here with his fists flying. I'll have to hurt him and you don't want that." Eli smiled and walked around the bed picking up their scattered clothing. He placed Grace's clothes on the bed beside her. He pulled his jeans on and waited for Grace to hand him his shirt.  
  
Grace put her clothes on and when she finished, Eli was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay? You can stay here and I'll come back if you don't want to face the families. You really don't have to do that. We'll go there together considering we're in this together from now on." Grace took Eli's hand in hers and pulled him off the bed. "Stand up so you can give me a proper good-bye Eli Sammler, love of my life." Eli stood, they hugged a moment, Eli kissed her and Grace pulled away. "I have to go. I don't want to but you and I know I have to."

She sighed. "So I'll see you at the house a little later?" Eli nodded and Grace continued. "I love you E. I wont be long. I promise. And no, he will not convince me I need to marry him." Grace kissed him and turned toward the door. Not able to look at him again and see the pain and fear in his eyes, she opened the bedroom door and made her way downstairs. Eli sat down on the bed and waited for the sound of the front door closing before he moved.  
  
Grace found Geoff in the living room staring at a picture. It was taken at her dad's wedding reception. Karen told Eli she wanted a picture of the four kids together and somehow Grace and Eli were side by side in between Zoe and Jessie. Grace smiled, remembering the reception. _'Another moment alone with Eli I never took advantage of. So many missed chances. We have our chance now. Our own chance of a lifetime that I will not let slip away. It's now or never Grace.'_ Grace took a deep breath and spoke, "Geoff, we need to go now. You can't be here, it's not right."  
  
"Oh, and you up there with him, that's right?" Geoff was hurt and angry and would not pull any punches. "Grace, you are my fiancee. We are getting married tomorrow or have you forgotten? What, did he threaten you? Is that what happened? Why did you do this? How could you have sex with him the day before we're to be married? My god Grace, I thought you had morals."  
  
Grace was furious. "Eli would never threaten me, unlike you. And I have morals Geoff. I did not manipulate you the last two years like you've done to me. I never made you fear me at any moment of our relationship. Can you say the same? What about Natalie? What happened with her Geoff? You cheated on me and thought I would never know. Bull. I knew. I always knew but you made me feel so badly about myself I didn't have the courage to leave. In my mind I was convinced no one else would love me. You warped my mind so much I didn't know what was up and what was down. I became a person I didn't recognize anymore when I looked in the mirror. I've never had much confidence but what I did have you sucked right out of me. Now dammit Geoff, I am not discussing this anymore in Karen's home. We'll go to the park." When he didn't move, she spoke again. "Geoff we're going to the park now." Grace had found her courage she'd lost over the years. She would stand strong. Grace was no longer afraid.  
  
Geoff followed Grace to the park. The rain had stopped and as Grace got out of her car she was mesmerized by the beauty of the park after a storm. She didn't feel Geoff walk up behind her until he put his arms around her waist. "Geoff, no don't. It's over. We're over." She stepped away from him and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I...I...I have no idea how to put all this into words. I have been in love with Eli so many years that I can't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with him. I hid it for so long I guess I thought I didn't love him anymore. I thought I was over him and had accepted the fact that he and I would never be. I never intended to hurt you. I never dreamed Eli was in love with me. I guess I should have told you about Eli and how I always felt. I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to wonder if he'd show up and I'd leave. Which I suppose is what happened anyway."

Grace paused, knowing her explanation wasn't helping things any and searched for another direction...something he knew, something he could understand. "Geoff, you never made anything easy for me in our relationship. You know you cheated on me. You know you were manipulative. You know I was afraid of you and would never admit it to anyone. It's not completely your fault and I know I am to blame as well. I let all of it happen. I never warned you and I didn't give myself time or space to get over my feelings for Eli. I loved you Geoff...not the way I needed to but I loved you. When you walked into a room I didn't lose my breath. When I saw your smile after a long day of classes, it didn't lift my spirits like Eli's used to. The sound of your voice never made me lose all track of everything the instant I heard it. I just never got butterflies for you and I doubt you did for me. You and I aren't meant to be and no matter how you want to deny that, you know it's true." Grace paused a moment waiting to see if Geoff would say anything. He didn't. He stood there speechless. She no longer knew what else to say and waited.  
  
Geoff turned away. _'I thought we were meant to be. I still don't see how she could do this. My fault? It's not my fault in any way. She was the one that slept with her stepbrother. I'll bet their families won't be happy with them. I can't say anything to get her back. I've lost her. I've lost Grace. What do I do? What do I tell my family? At least she won't have to be alone when she's facing her family. I have to say something. What do I say? What can I possibly say?'_ Geoff spoke in a whisper, "Grace, I don't blame you. You're right. I wasn't the man you needed. I don't know why and I don't know what I could have done differently but I know I'm not the man for you. I don't want to give you up Grace. I love you." _'There, that should do it. In a few weeks she'll come to her senses and realize I'm the one for her and we're meant to be. I'll be waiting.'  
_  
"Geoff, it's over. I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you. We would be miserable together. I don't know what else to say. I've said all I can to you and we both need to move on. I need to go now. I have to get back home. I have to tell everyone what happened. Tell your family...well, tell them I'm sorry." Grace turned toward her car and stopped. "I truly am sorry for everything Geoff." Grace knew she wasn't the only one that needed to apologize for what went wrong with their relationship, but she realized he would never say he was sorry for anything. She got in her car and pulled away from him forever, making her way home. _'Home to Eli where I belong.'_


	20. Penny for your thoughts

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Once and Again, it's characters, or its actors...I own no part of the song or lyrics of Someday We'll Know. I am simply a fan of both..._

_Notes on this chapter: For this chapter, in the beginning paragraphs, I have the thoughts of the three major characters...how they feel about what happened the last couple days and what they may be thinking._

Thank you for reading, replying and I hope you enjoy!

_**I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow**_

**Grace**

That went better than I thought it would. Geoff didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe he's okay with it. No, knowing Geoff he's got some sick demented plan to win me back. Well, he wont. I don't love Geoff. Or, I'm not _in love_ with Geoff. Wonder if I ever truly wanted to marry him at all? What was I thinking? I was thinking how much I missed Eli and I had to prove to myself I could love another man. Okay, so inevitably it didn't work of course. Still, I tried. Unsuccessful as it was, I still made the effort. How could I possibly have ever dreamed I could forget my love for Eli? They always told me I was intelligent. Sure. I am so intelligent I let Eli get away and planned to marry a man like Geoff without a second thought. Stupid. Idiotic. Brainless. Asinine. No more. I'm downright brilliant as of today.

**Geoff**

Well, isn't this a hell of a predicament? I thought I was getting married tomorrow. For that matter, I thought I was going to surprise my love and get married tonight. And now look, I'm sitting alone in my car in a park talking to myself. Great. I went to school all those years to be able to get the job I always wanted, found the woman of my dreams and then, the day before we're to be married I catch her in bed with her stepbrother. All the while their families are scheming to get me out of the way so the two of them could be alone together. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not marrying into their incredibly dysfunctional family. The exes who are all there together in that house at any given time and friendly with each other to boot. No, I'm content with my parents who've been happily married almost 40 years and my two quiet sane brothers. To hell with Grace Manning and her family. I don't need her. Well, I eventually won't need her...or want her...or miss her terribly. Someday I'll find my happiness...the woman of my dreams...my pot of gold.

**Eli**

Okay, the door shut. They're gone. I'm here. Why'd I let her go? She shouldn't be alone with him. Who knows what he'd do. No, she's strong. She knows I'm here. Grace knows I'm completely in love with her. That woman has more strength than she'll ever give herself credit for. She is so much stronger than I am. She's so much more intelligent than I am. I was a complete and utter idiot for too many years to even want to think about. That's in the past. Never again will I ever be afraid of love. I'll never be afraid now that I've got Grace in my life again. Our beautiful love appearing like a rainbow after a storm. It stormed all over this city today and now we've got our rainbow.

**Jessie and Zoe later...**

"Oh my god Jess, the storm's over. I think we should warn them. I'll bet we're too late. I bet you he's there and he found them. Jess, we ate an entire meal and had how many hot chocolates? Yeah, too many. All because we didn't want to interrupt anything. We can't save them now. My sister and your brother are going to kill us." Zoe stood and put her coat on. "Let's go Jess" she said and made her way to the door.

Jessie stood, grabbed her coat and purse, paid their bill, and walked to the car with her sister. _'My sister. Years ago that statement would have made me physically ill if I'd thought about that and I can't imagine had I said it aloud. And now, now Zo is my sister. We even have nicknames we use for one another.'_

"Whatcha thinkin Jess? Thinkin' about Katie?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"What? No, I was not thinking about Katie. Why'd you ask me that? I haven't thought about her in years." Jessie hoped Zoe didn't see through her lie. She glanced at her and sighed. "Alright, what is it little miss matchmaker? Now that Grace and Eli are finally together where they belong are you trying to mess with my love life?"

"No Jess, your lack of a love life. Are you seeing anyone? Anyone at all? No, no you're not. I know you still love her and you need to admit it. Eli drove from New York to stop Grace from marrying big dumb Geoff. Now dammit, what are you going to do for Katie? So she moved. You still go to her house. You sit in your car in front of her house like a lost puppy. You sit there and think about your missed opportunities and stubbornness and plain stupidity. Do you honestly think Eli never once came home? Please. Okay, so I only saw him twice but both times he was in a rental car in front of the house just staring. Grace wasn't even here. Still he sat and stared and then he left. I never once asked him about it because I figured in time he'd come to his senses."

Zoe touched Jessie's arm hoping it would help get her point across. "Don't do that Jess. Don't hide your love and let it eat you alive. That will kill you. Now, we're here and I've finished my lecture. Learn something today sis, please. Learn to show your love. Learn to live."

Jessie pulled up in front of her mom's house and turned off the car. She sighed and was stunned when Zoe leaned over and gave her a hug and said, "I love you big sister. Now let's save the love birds. Wait, where's Grace's car? Eli's car is here. Oh, that's not looking good. Let's see what happened." The two got out of the car and made their way to the door, all the while both saying their own silent prayers that everything was okay with Eli and Grace.

Eli heard the car and ran downstairs thinking it was Grace. He flung the door open only to find Jessie and Zoe standing there. "Oh, it's only you. Well, don't stand there staring, come in. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Eli turned and sat down at the table.

"E, where's Grace? Or should I ask? Did everything go okay? We would have been here sooner but...umm, well, the storm was bad and all and..." Jessie didn't want to tell him the whole truth. Zoe wasn't afraid to.

"Eli, we didn't get here sooner because neither of us wanted to see you and Grace, you know,doing whatever you may have been doing. Ugh, that just makes me nauseous to think of you and my sister. Oh, anyway, we didn't want to interrupt anything so we got some hot chocolate. Then we realized we were hungry too, so we ate. Sorry. Geoff didn't show up did he? Where is Grace?" Zoe was afraid to hear Eli's answers and braced herself.

"Grace is with Geoff. I was on my way back to Lily and Dad's house." Eli didn't elaborate on any other details after hearing his sisters knew Geoff was on his way there and decided to eat instead of trying to stop him or at least give Eli and Grace a warning. _'I want to see them squirm. Okay Eli, look sad and destroyed.'_ "Why didn't the two of you get here sooner? You could have warned us he was on his way. Here we were in the storm and out of nowhere he shows up. Not cool girls." Eli stood and turned away from them to hide his smile.

"Oh E, I'm sorry. We didn't exactly know he was on his way...did we Zo? No, we didn't. So you and Grace didn't get to talk? You didn't work anything out? All this time she's been with Geoff? Damn Eli, I'm sorry." Jessie felt guilty and walked toward her brother to give him a hug. She stopped. She heard him laugh. "What's so funny Eli?"

"You. The two of you are hilarious! Yeah Geoff showed up and yes Grace is with him. He didn't show up until after, as you so eloquently put it, did whatever we did. You were gone for hours. Didn't you realize what time it was? So yes, it was a good idea you stayed away because you would have interrupted us. You are too easy to fool. Come on, let's go. We've got to get to the house to let everyone know we're okay."

He looked at his sisters and sighed. "No, I'm not calling them and giving them news like this over the phone. Face to face. Certain things must be said face to face, right Jessie? I've got to tell everyone Grace isn't marrying the idiot. What are those stunned looks for? What, do you really think thatwe would be togethertodayand she would still marry the idiot? No, certainly not. She loves me. She even said it. More than once. Grace loves me and I love her. Oh stop it, leave me alone. Let me have my moments of joy and my trip back to adolescence since I don't remember all that much of it. Now, let's go. We've got a wedding to undo." Eli took his sisters' hands in his and together they walked out the door, looked up in the sky and saw a beautiful rainbow. "Yes, life is good" Eli said with a smile.


	21. Facing the families

_**Watched the stars crash in the sea..**_.

When Zoe and Jessie pulled into the drivewaythey saw Eli parking in front of the house. They noticed Grace's car was still gone and both sighed. "Well, I guess we're both wondering where she is huh? Jess, you don't think..." Zoe didn't want to finish her question.

"No. Don't even think that. She loves him. She's loved him forever and she's not going to hurt him. And if she does, well, I can channel some of the anger I used to feel for her and take care of her!" Jessie knew Zoe didn't believe her. "Oh, like you won't try and hurt her yourself? No, they're in love and they're going to be nauseatingly sweet tonight. I can see it now, all over each other and declaring their undying love. Oh, I'm going to be ill. Let's go face the families. Come on sweetie, time to prove just how grown up you really are."

Jessie and Zoe got out of the car and each gave Eli a smile as he sat on the front porch to wait for Grace. Jessie looked up at the sky and saw more clouds moving in and realized there was only a break in the storm and it was nowhere near finished.

As they stepped into the house things were complete chaos. Everyone that had been in the house when the two left rushed to the door firing questions at them.

"Where's Grace?"

"Where's E?"

"What happened?"

"Where have you two been?"

"What on earth took you so long?"

"Is Gracie still getting married or did Eli convince her she's meant to be with him?"

"Stop calling her Gracie, Lily, she isn't 12 anymore, and why are they not here with you?"

"They aren't still having sex are they?"

"Jake!"

Zoe and Jessie laughed as Zoe spoke, "Sit down everyone, have we got a story for you. Okay, so we don't have the full story but we can wet your appetite until Grace gets back. Well Jess, where do we start?" And the girls told everyone what they knew while Eli waited impatiently for Grace.

_**On the porch**_

Eli'smind was racing. '_Okay, she'll be here. Anytime now. Yep, she'll be here any minute. She'll jump out of the car and run into my arms. They do that in the movies. Okay, she can't talk to him this long, can she? That can't be good for me. I hope she's okay. If he's done something to her I'll kill him. I will kill him if he hurts Grace. I will kill anyone who hurts Grace."_He paused and smiled.

'_Oh Eli, relax. She's fine. Grace can take care of herself. She'll be here before I know it. Just be patient. Patience is a virtue although patience is a virtue I've never seemed to possess. Wait a car. She's here. Okay Eli, don't jump up and down like a little kid. You are a grown man now. No jumping up and down even though you want to.' _

Eli contained his excitement and stayed seated on the step. He took a deep breath and looked up as Grace stepped out of her car. '_My god, she's beautiful. Okay, awkward moment. Do I hold her and kiss her? Do I stand back and wait to see what she does? We made love. I ought to be able to kiss her. Don't want to come on too strong since she just told her fiance she's not marrying him tomorrow. Tomorrow. What was I thinking? She was supposed to get married tomorrow and we did what we did. Here she comes, act cool Eli.' _He took a deep breath.

While Grace made her way to Eli, she watched him. It looked as though he was fighting some sort of battle within himself. Grace smiled and finally Eli stood. _'He doesn't know what to do. He's lost like a boy with his first crush. I have never seen him like this. Never. Not with anyone he's ever been with. He really does love me. He loved them too though. But he really loves me. And I really love him.' _

She didn't know what to say or do and immediately realized she was now as lost as he was. The two stood by the front door not speaking while awkwardly glancing at one another, both afraid to move. Grace made the first move.

"Hey." Grace kept it simple.

"Hey yourself. You okay?" Eli came back with a question hoping the answer was a positive one.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told him I wasn't marrying him and well, oddly enough he took it rather well. He surprised me." Grace smiled. Eli grinned back. Once again the silence was deafening.

**_Inside the house_**

"Hey! Grace is here! Let's go see what she does." Zoe and Jessie were first to the window. Everyone walked as quietly as they could so Grace and Eli wouldn't hear them. "Uh, why does it look like they're not talking? Didn't Eli say they, uh, well you know, talked and professed their love?" Zoe knew her parents didn't want to know the two had made love, no matter how old either one of them is,so she decided the safest thing would be to remain quiet.

"Yeah he did. I don't know why they aren't talking or anything after this afternoon and well, their talk...wait, she said something. What did Eli say? Can anyone hear them at all?" Jessie spoke in a whisper so her brother wouldn't hear her. Eli never liked her spying on him and now would be the worst time for him to catch her considering the entire family was spying.

"You realize they're gonna see all of us standing here. And if they come in that door they are going to wonder why we're all right here. Let's split up and go to other windows to watch." Jessie had a plan and it would have worked had Eli not chosen that moment to turn toward the house and put his hand on the doorknob to open it. He laughed as he saw his sister's stunned face in the window.

"Dammit, we're busted." Jake stated. "Hey, what exactly did they do today girls? Both of you stopped when you were about to let something out. Oh they did have sex didn't they? See Lil, I told you they would no matter what Zoe said before she left. They're adults. We all know they've both been with others. Who knows how many women Eli has been with. Sorry Rick, Karen. Hell, I'm not even sure how many women I've been with. Okay, I'll shut up now." Jake chuckled and opened the door for Eli who seemed to be laughing too hard to open it himself.

"Hi you two. Would you like to come in?" Jake held the door for his daughter and Eli. "Come on, we've got close to a million questions for you both. First and most importantly, will I be needed tomorrow to walk my daughter down the aisle?" Jake hoped the answer was no.

"No Daddy, your services are no longer needed. Thank you anyway. Maybe someday down the road, but not tomorrow. There, now you all know, I am not marrying Geoff tomorrow. Yes Geoff knows and we've talked and I think he's okay. Or, as okay as he could be considering what has happened and where he...well, anyway. Eli, would you like something to eat? I'm hungry. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Grace tried to make it to the kitchen but was stopped. Lily stood in front of her blocking her way with a serious look on her face. "What Mom? Go ahead. I'm ready for the third degree."

Lily surprised everyone when she burst into tears and said, "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you. You finally opened your heart and you're in love and I can see it in your eyes and you're so happy." Lily grabbed Grace and held her tight. After a moment, she looked at Eli and said, "Oh you, come here. You need in here too." Eli walked over and put his arms around Grace and Lily as a few tears fell down his cheeks as well. "We're home now...we're both home where we belong." Grace said through her tears.

"Okay, look, I am an emotional wreck as it is because I'm pregnant and this is simply too much for me to handle. We either all join in with the hug or we all break apart and step away from one another. Now, I will count to three and by the time I get to three, I'm grabbing on if you're still hugging so I'm not out here alone in tears. Got it? Good. One. Two..." Judy only got to two.

Eli was the first to step away as he used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "Leave us alone Judy, this has been a long time coming." Eli smiled. "Let us have our moment of bonding okay? Here...Judy come here and I'll give you a hug and you can cry on my shoulder. Is that better?"

Judy stepped intoEli's arms and said "yes. Thank you Eli. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder and thank you for loving my niece." She stepped out of his arms and said, "wait, now what will this make you?Step-nephew-in-law?Does that exist?How will all of this work? Lil, any thoughts? Eli looks pretty lost. Of course that could be because he's gazing into Grace's eyes and doesn't realize the rest of us exist. Let's go back to the kitchen and leave them alone and we'll discuss the cancellation of the wedding and figure out what we're going to tell the family and what we'll do with them." Judy laughed and held her stomach as the baby kicked.

"Okay, let's eat. I'm hungry. What? I am." Jake said with a smile. "Oh and Tiff should be here soon with the kids. Oh, now we have to explain to them they won't be in a wedding. It was difficult enough explaining what they were going to have to do in the first place. Why can't kids just be brilliant at birth so we don't have to teach them all this stuff?"

"That's because teaching them is so much fun Jake. Don't you remember? Come on, I've wiped my tears and they don't even know we're still here. Let's eat." Lily was the first one to the kitchen and started another pot of coffee knowing it would be a long night.

"I love you Grace." Eli took her in his arms and held her tightly. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do when you got here. Isn't that stupid? After this afternoon I was still as lost around you as I have ever been. This love thing really confuses me. I wish I'd had more experience with real love."

Eli kissed her closed eyelids and placed butterfly kisses across her face in a scattered path to her lips. Their lips met and it was as though they heard the clash of thunder and saw the bolt of lightning from earlier when they shared their first kiss. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He needed to see her eyes. He saw her soul each time he gazed into those deep brown eyes of hers. '_So innocent. So full of love. She loves me. I finally know in my heart she loves me.'_

"E, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Grace wasn't sure why he was looking at her and couldn't figure out the meaning of his expression. "I love you too sweetheart...I love you too." She put her hand on his cheek and saw a tear fall from his hazel eyes.

They kissed again and soon found themselves lost in their love and forgot about everyone in the kitchen trying to figure out what would happen next and who would call and cancel what. The only plans Eli and Grace would make would be to sneak away that night into the backyard and count the stars together instead of alone like they so often did in the past.


	22. Tying up loose ends

_Thank you so much for reading and responding. I appreciate any and all feedback. You've all been wonderful! I still own nothing of Once and Again and I own no part of the song/lyrics for Someday We'll Know. Thanks again for reading and for your patience...I hope you enjoy..._

_**If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me tonight?**_

"Oh get a room...go upstairs...go to the garage or something. Please. That is not something I want to see. I'm young and impressionable. HELLO! What? Okay, so I'm not as young as I used to be but I'm still much younger than the two of you and always will be." Zoe complained to Grace and Eli.

"Look, they sent me here to get you. Come to the kitchen please. Oh, and Grace? We've got to go get Grandma soon." Zoe stated and turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"Well sweetheart, looks like we're needed." Grace said, grabbed Eli's hand and walked to the kitchen with him following reluctantly behind.

Before they reached the kitchen she stopped, looked in his eyes and whispered, "I changed my mind. I don't want to do this. You realize I want to run and hide and let everyone else take care of it all. I want to spend every moment I can with you before you have to go and I don't want anything to spoil it. I know, don't say it. I have to face them and I have to explain everything. Why did I send so many invitations?" Eli squeezed her hand for reassurance and guided her into the kitchen.

Elitook a deep breath as all eyes slowly looked at the two. "Okay, here we are." He didn't know what else to say. _'I'm trying to be strong for Grace and I cannot help her one little bit. I need to stand firm and profess my love and take care of everything and I feel like a little boy who threw a baseball through the window after my mom told me to go to the backyard to play instead of the front yard. That was a horrible day.'_

"Uh, what..." Eli cleared his throat. "What did you need?" _'What just happened to my voice? I sounded like I was twelve. Yeah, big man Eli taking care of the woman he loves by regressing back to puberty.'_

Rick smiled. "E, are you okay? Everything alright? Not, um, what is the word I'm looking for...terrified maybe?"

Jake laughed as Karen said, "Rick, leave him alone. It's been a difficult couple of days. Eli, it's completely okay if you are a little nervous. We must look like the inquisition. We're okay with it, with you and Grace, with all of this. Well, I am a little disappointed that you could not control your hormones this afternoon but, I am your mother and mothers don't want to know everything their children do in their house."

Karen was grinning as Rick spoke up, "Okay Karen, that was much nicer than what I said."

"Oh leave them alone. Now Gracie, where is the invitation list? We'll have to start calling everyone to let them know they shouldn't show up at the church tomorrow." She gasped."The food...what are we going to do with all that food? I forgot all about the reception. Hang on, calling them now." Lily jumped up, grabbed the phone and walked to the living room to make the call in peace.

Grace sighed. "She'll never stop calling me Gracie will she? I'll be 50 years old and she will still be around worrying about me and calling me Gracie." She sighed once more andgazed helplesslyat Eli.

"She's used that name so many years she can't stop cold turkey. But Grace, have you noticed your mom only says Gracie when she's worried about you? At least she improves a little bit as the years pass." Rick smiled warmly at his stepdaughter and made a mental note to talk to Lily that night about trying harder to call her daughter Grace and not the nickname she's always used.

Lily stepped back into the room while dialing another number. "Okay, caterer taken care of. Hang on..." and she walked back to the living room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Eli asked.

"Who? Lil? Yes, she'll be fine. She's been acting like this two months now. Every single day. It will be better soon. Our phone may never recover but Lil will be fine. I have a feeling that she realized our son is still at his friend's house and is begging to let him stay another night. Here she comes." Rick smiled and waited patiently for his wife to speak.

"Okay. Philip can stay another night, thank goodness, and now we can concentrate on what needs to be done and do it. Geoff and his family were handling everything concerning the rehearsal so they'll take care of canceling it all. Gracie...sorry, Grace, did you want us to make the calls to everyone on the list for tomorrow or did you want to help us do it? You don't have to help if it would be too difficult for you because you know everyone will have questions. I know you don't want to answer the questions today do you?" Lily walked to her daughter and put her arms around her. "We'll help you sweetie. You don't have to do any of this alone."

"No mom, I do. It's my wedding and my decision to cancel. I can make the calls. Why don't I do that while you get Grandma? Don't you need to pick her up soon?" Grace knew she needed to be brave and call everyone herself but she knew when she did it, she'd have to do it alone without her mother hovering over her. '_I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this at all. Geoff can call his friends and family. I'll have to call him and tell him that. He'll never think of it. I don't want to talk to him anymore today.'_

Eli beamed. He knew how difficult it was for Grace to decide to make the calls alone and yet, without seeming to hesitate too much, she told her mother she'd make the calls. She wouldn't have to do it alone. "I'll help you Grace. I can help you with whatever you need."

Grace looked at him lovingly, gave him a smile, and whispered "thank you E."

Lily saw the exchange between the two and knew her daughter would be okay. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's go get Mom now. Come on Judy, you're coming too. Yes you are and don't look at me like that. Bye everyone. We'll be back in a while." Lily got her purse and raincoat and walked outside with Judy right behind her mumbling about not wanting to go but having to anyway and that she still didn't want any crackers no matter how pregnant she was.

More goodbyes were said as Rick was next out the door followed by Jake and Zoe. Rick was driving Lily and Judy while Jake was going home and Zoe decided to go with him. Karen and Jessie walked over to Eli and Grace and Karen gave him a hug while Grace and Jessie quietly talked. She whispered in his ear "E I love you and I am so happy for you and Grace. It took a long time but you belong together. I can see it in your eyes. Don't ever let go of that feeling. It's too precious to lose."

Karenturned to Grace and hugged her as well. "I'll see you later Grace. We still need to eat that ice cream and talk. I wont forget. Take care you two." She and Jessie walked out the door and as it shut behind them Grace and Eli realized they were all alone.

Eli swept her up in his arms and said, "Grace, my love, where would you like me to take you? We can spare a few moments to ourselves before we start making calls, right?" Grace thought a moment, smiled and said, "the backyard" and with no hesitation that was exactly where they were headed.

For the next half hour, the two sat in their spot while a light rain fell around them. They talked about the past, what was happening in their lives and the possibilities of the future. They didn't care that they were soaked again. They didn't care that they would end up with colds. The only thing Grace and Eli worried about was finding enough time together alone before the difficult decisions had to be made about their futures.

Eli had his arms wrapped around Grace who was sitting between his legs leaning back into him. He kissed her cheek and finally said with a sigh, "Grace, we need to get inside and make those calls now. I'll be right there with you. I can help or I can even make them for you. Sweetheart, we have to go now." Eli stood and took her hand as he said, "Come on, we can do this."

Grace reluctantly stood and the two went inside. Eli got towels and they dried themselves off and began the arduous task of calling and explaining there would be no wedding. Eli held her hand and continually gave her reassuring hugs. Finally the calls were done and the two realized they were starved.

"We didn't eat lunch did we? Thank goodness Mom made such a huge breakfast. Although we worked that off earlier didn't we?" Grace laughed and heard a loud moan from the hallway.

"Grace, we're home now and you do not need to discuss something like that with other people in the house." Zoe walked into the kitchen with Tiffany.

"Hi Tiffany. What are you doing here? Why didn't Daddy bring big mouth home?" Grace questioned.

Tiffany smiled at Zoe and looked back at Grace with a mischievous grin. "You see, big mouth and I had a little talk today and then we made some calls of our own and we are having a slumber party tonight. Just the girls. No boys, so you'll have to tell Eli he's got to let go of you and has to leave the house tonight. Either that or he's banished to the garage. Whichever you prefer Eli."

"Slumber party? Aren't we all too old to do this?" Grace was puzzled and in the back of her mind wanted to be banished to the garage with Eli.

Tiffany put her arm around Grace's shoulder and said, "No woman is ever too old to have a slumber party and thoroughly enjoy it. We'll have a blast. We'll eat all kinds of junk and forget about any diets or dedications to health foods we may have and our gossip about boys gets so much more interesting now that we're older. It will be you, Zoe, Lily, Judy, your grandma, Karen, Jess, and I tonight. We'll have so much fun you'll forget all about the big idiot you're not marrying. And you won't even miss Eli all that much. Don't give me that sad pathetic puppy dog look Eli Sammler, I said all that much, I never said she'd completely forget you too!" Tiffany laughed and put her other arm around Eli. "This woman will never be able to forget you. You have no need to worry about that."

"We're here! And we have junk food and drinks." Karen and Jessie walked to the kitchen with their hands full of grocery bags. "A slumber party is not a slumber party if there isn't enough junk to stuff your entire body. We have to feel absolutely horrible in the morning because we ate so much or it was not a fun slumber party. Oh, and Grace, we have ice cream too. Come on. Let's get this stuff put away so we can get our sleeping bags and everything out of the car. Eli, son, you need to go soon. No boys allowed. You and your father can go over to Jake's and help him with the kids and do your male bonding thing. Pick Henry up on the way if you go. Grab Will too while you're at it. Come on, pack your things so you can go and we can get started. Say your goodbyes, we won't watch will we?" Karen laughed along with the others.

"I guess our night has been planned for us then. I don't know if I like that idea but do we have a choice?" Grace sighed.

"You'll have fun. The boys will have our male bonding tonight too. You'll have more fun though. We'll watch sports all night. Help me get some stuff together." Eli and Grace walked to the garage.

"I wish we could be alone tonight but this will be good for you Grace. You'll laugh and you'll talk and they will do all they can to help you. We have the rest of our lives. I love you Grace Manning, and don't you ever forget that." Elifound a pair of socks and put them inthe bag as he looked at Grace. "There, I'm ready to go. Let's see if they're back yet with your Grandma. I know, I know, I wish we could be alone tonight too. Come here." Grace walked into his awaiting arms and he held her until Jessie knocked on the door and said it was time for Eli to go. They didn't dare think about what would happen or how they would feel when he had to go back to his life and the band. They blocked that out of their minds and would continue to do so until the dreaded moment arrived.


	23. Girls wanna have fun

_Author's notes...thank you so much for reading and thank you for your patience as real life has been getting in the way and I haven't been posting much lately. I hope you enjoy...I still own nothing of Once and Again, I own nothing of the song...I just love the two and love to write and wanted to share. Thanks so much for reading...  
_

_**"Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain..."**_

"Come on E, time to go." He looked at his son, watchingas he stood firmly in the kitchen, not making a move to leave. "Say goodbye Eli. She'll be here tomorrow son." Rick practically had to push his son through the door before Eli chose to attempt another goodbye to Grace and decide never to leave.

The women gathered in the living room once Rick and Eli left. They moved furniture and placed sleeping bags in the room so everyone had plenty of space. Zoe turned the stereo on after gathering every CD she could find throughout the house and in various cars. They finally settled and silence filled the house.

Out of nowhere, Jessie started to giggle and looked at Grace. Grace smiled and found herself beginning to giggle as well. Soon the room was full of laughter. Finally, when the laughter died down, Grace said, "I never thought having a slumber party at my age could be fun but I think it really will be. Especially tonight. I was supposed to get married tomorrow...to the wrong man. Thank god Eli came home. If I hadn't seen him, I'd probably be at the rehearsal right now practicing my vows with...with the big idiot as Zoe likes to call him. Strange to be laughing after my world has been flipped upside down. It's a good flip but also a major flip."

Karen sighed, walked to Grace and said, "The perfect time to find some sort of laughter in your life is when your world is flipped upside down. Or at least the time in your life you need to find a smile." Karen hugged her and was thankful Grace came into Eli's life even though the circumstances proved to be difficult in her own life.

"Come on Grace, let's get some food." Zoe grabbed her sister's hand and they went into the kitchen. "What are we going to eat first? Wanna start with the ice cream? On the other hand, do we want the chips and cook the pizza? You decide Grace, it's your party." Zoe looked at her sister staring out the window and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Aww Grace, it's okay. He is not gone forever. Look what the two of you have been through and look where you are today. You have overcome your fears and your silly barriers and you've professed your love and decided it was now or never. You stopped wasting time and took advantage of the moment and now you're madly in love. No need to cry tonight Grace. You will be happy and in love the rest of your life now."

Grace sighed. "Dammit Zoe, it's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

Lily and Judy had made their way to the kitchen to help with the food and Judy asked, "Do we have to start singing now? I don't think you need to hear me sing." Lily laughed. "Let's get some of this unhealthy stuff and eat it before I realize how awful it is for us and change my mind."

They ate too much junk food, drank too many drinks, and now the women sat in the living room talking and laughing. Zoe decided she would become a nun no matter what she had to do because she didn't want to have to go through the horrors of dating. She was also mad that she and 'the pregnant woman' were the only ones not allowed to drink. Tiffany was terrified that her children would not be safe in the hands of all the men and fought the urge to call and check up on them. Jessie realized she missed Katie even more and finally found the courage to admit it.

"So Jess, who is it that has your heart? Who is the keeper of the key to your heart?" Grace asked, pausing only an instant before adding, "I think its Katie. I think it has always been Katie and I think it will always be Katie. She has grown up and so have you over the years and I do not see a thing wrong with the two of you back together. Look at Eli and me. Took us forever and here we are. Well, there we were because he is not here right now considering every one of you made him leave the house. Okay, I've had too much to drink but you understand exactly what I am trying so unsuccessfully to say. You love Katie, now do something about it." Grace sighed and took another drink. "I love these things." She said and grinned.

"Grace shut up. You have no idea what you're saying. Let's drop the subject and talk about babies or something. Hell, I'll even talk about Eli and how Zoe thinks his butt is sexy." Zoe hit Jessie on the arm and Jessie laughed. "Well, yes or now...did you say it was about time he finally got his sexy butt back here or something to that effect? Yes young Zoe you did. Now tell your sister how you think her man has a sexy butt." Jessie needed the attention off her and decided anything she could say would help her situation and didn't care if it stung.

"No. Jessie you are not changing the subject. Anyway, Zoe, I as his mother, do not want to know whether or not he has a sexy butt so we'll leave that subject alone. Zoe is off the hook and now it is my daughter's turn. Jess, sweetheart, I know every time there is something you do not want to face you run away and go for a drive. I have a feeling you go to Katie's house. Grace ended up at my house today after she heard Eli was in love with her. It's natural. It is the most natural thing in the world to do when something happens to upset you. You go where you feel most safe. For Grace, it was where Eli grew up. For you, your safe place is Katie's old house."

Karen had a feeling her daughter wasn't listening, but she continued...hoping for another miracle. "If you admit it, you will feel so much better. A weight will be lifted and then you will be able to do something about it. We knew. Exactly the same way we knew Grace and your brother were in love, we knew there was love between you and Katie. I am sure not one of us ever thought you shouldn't feel that way. Love is love and we should take it and never let it go once we're lucky enough to find it. I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now. I simply had to get that off my chest after all these years." Karen gave her daughter a hug and never expected her to speak. She simply wanted Jessie to know how she felt.

Jessie took a deep breath andbegan to explain, "You're right Mom. I have always been in love with Katie and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know where she is because we lost touch after she moved. Maybe that was because I was afraid of everything I was feeling and was never completely certain she felt the same. She always hid a part of herself I could never reach. Maybe I just gave up on her and on us. I know, that was stupid but I didn't know what else to do. I still don't." A tear fell down her cheek.

Grace put her arm around Jessie and said, "Jess, I will help you do whatever you have to do. We'll find her. We will find Katie and once we do you'll know exactly what to say to her. You'll have your happily ever after too. Trust me, if I can find mine, anyone can." The girls smiled at one another.

"I cannot believe we all get along. I cannot believe I am able to have all of you as my friends." Tiffany spoke through tears of her own. "I have no idea why I am emotional right now. I expected all of you to hate me and never speak to me. I expected to be an outcast. I wasn't. Well, okay for a while I felt a chill in the air but after what happened, it was fine to get the chill. But now, I look around the room at all of you and I am baffled as to how I am sitting here amongst friends and family and feel like I belong. No, no one say anything. I just want to say thank you and we need to change the subject before I cry anymore. Thank you all so much." Tiffany smiled warmly at everyone in the room as she wiped her tears.

"I'll change the subject. Judy, I have to ask." Karen looked at her friend and smiled. "Why are you Judy Gluck? We had a discussion once about the what-ifs for you and Sam. You told me, rather emphatically, I might add, that you would never change your name for a man...any man. What happened to that?"

Judy took a deep breath and sighed. She looked around the room at the awaiting faces and realized they all had the same question. "I love him and I am still me. I am still Judy Brooks." She smiled at the confused faces and continued. "You still don't understand do you? See, I'd never been so completely in love that I would be willing to take a man's name when we married. That was something women did centuries ago and I was not about to do the same. Had I married Sam, goodness I would have been Judy Blue. Anyway, Will and I discussed this, many times after I went across the country to find him. He told me I didn't have to take his name. But it's only a name. We talked about having children and if I didn't take his name, our children would have a different last name than mine. That started to make me really think about it. Marriage and family is not about one person and their selfish reasons for not making aname change. Will said he loved me and that would not change no matter what my last name was. I surprised him and said I would." Judy smiled at the memory of his expression on his face and the rest of their discussion. "I always thought if a woman took her husband's name she lost herself...she lost the family she came from.She would not be the woman she'd always been and that is wrong in so many ways."

"But Judy, I didn't lose myself when I married Rick. Won't discuss my marriage to Jake. Thank god he's changed. With Rick, I ended up finding myself after I married him. Did you think I gave in and lost myself?" Lily questioned.

"No sweetie, I didn't. I suppose I started thinking that maybe I could get married someday and not lose myself in my husband and my marriage. I wondered if it could be with Sam and I honestly thought I could. That didn't end up working out though did it? You see, in the past I looked at my friends and I saw how strong we used to be and how determined we were. We all had such big plans and dreams. Nothing stood in our way of greatness or success. One by one, each got married and one by one I watched each one slip further and further away from the women they were...who we all were when we were together. They completely lost themselves and that terrified me. I wanted to be Judy Brooks forever, no matter what kind of man came into my life. I was me and no one could change that. Will did. He made me feel things I had never felt before. He made me realize there was passion, love, commitment, and a completeness I'd never found with anyone else. I took his name but I stayed Judy Brooks." Judy sighed and took a drink of her tea.

Grace stood, walked over to her aunt and said, "Judy Brooks Gluck, I love you. I really do" and gave her a hug.

"Well girls, I think it's time we got some sleep. I don't know about any of you, but I am tired. Exhausted really, and considering it is my party, I get to decide when it ends. Now is when it shall end. Night night! I love you all you know that right. I love every one of you. Thank you." Grace lay down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Lily, Karen and Tiffany finished cleaning up the mess and soon all were asleep. Everyone was asleepexcept Tiffany who could not stop wondering how her children were in the hands of all the men.


	24. Snow is all around

_Author's notes: I own no part of Once and Again or it's characters. I own no part of the song Someday We'll Know. I'd like to say thank you to everyone that's reading and thanks to those that are replying. It means the world to me that yall are reading and enjoy this story. I worried about this chapter when I wrote it because Aaron is in this chapter and I have always loved the relationship between Grace and Aaron and I didn't want to ruin anything. I hope this turned out okay. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy..._

_**Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...**_

"E, wake up. Come on, time to get up."

Eli rolled over and onto the floor. "Ouch" He'd forgotten he was on the couch and not in his bed. "What time is it" Eli murmured.

Rick laughed at his son and said "It's 7:30. We need to go. Remember, Aaron will be at the house later and Lil wanted us there. Come on get up. You need to be there for the woman you love just as I need to be there for the woman I love. You know Graceis worried about explaining everything to him. She doesn't want to upset him."

"Didn't we just get to sleep" Eli sighed. His father was right. Eli knows Grace has this inexplicable yet amazing bond with Aaron. While they were lying in bed talking, she had mentioned how worried she was to talk to her uncle.

Slowly Eli got up off the floor and said "Alright Jake, your kids kept us all awake last night so you'd better have tons of coffee ready. Jake, you're not even up yet. Maddie is though. Hey beautiful girl. Didn't you want a boy Jake? You could still have a boy you know."

"No, I'm done. We're done. I have four beautiful daughters and I am not trying for a fifth. I know, we could have a boy but with the way things have gone, I'dhave another girl and how many Manning women can we handle?" Jake looked at hisyoung girl."Hey sweetie, did you want some cereal or some eggs for breakfast? Eli isn't too happy you kept him awake so long last night. He had fun playing with you though didn't he? Played with you too late and got you all wound up and then you couldn't go to sleep could ya? And he also doesn't realize I was already up with your sister this morning and went back to sleep." Jake scooped her up in his arms and said"My goodness you're almost too big to pick up anymore sweetie" Jake walked to the kitchen, put Maddie down, and began making coffee. "Alright Maddie girl, eggs or cereal"

She smiled. "I want eggs Daddy. An egg and cheese omelet please. Your special ones."

Eli watched Jake with his daughter and smiled. After only one night, Eli realized babies were not easy to take care of. He decided he would talk to Grace about waiting a long time before they would have any. '_Grace and I having kids. Wow, now that sounds nice. A bunch of little Graces running around. No, maybe that's not a good idea. They will outsmart me and take over. We'll have a bunch of little Elis running around instead. No, even worse. One of me is more than enough. Well, we will eventually have children and they'll be a perfect mixture of the both of us. Perfect.' _Eli smiled and asked "Jake, need any help"

"No, you go home and give my oldest daughter a good morning kiss from me, okay? And Eli, I had a good time last night. You're good for my Grace. I can tell you love her and I'm glad. Yes, I am, and you do not have to look at me that way. I used to worry about you and wonder if you would ever be right for any woman. When I had the first little idea in my head that you might like Grace, I found myself worrying. Not any more. I know I'm protective but she is my firstborn and every father has a right to protect his daughters. You'll see one day Eli, you'll see." Jake smiled and said his goodbyes to Eli and Rick as Will and Henry continued to sleep peacefully.

**The Sammler house**

The house was completely silent as the two men entered. Eli whispered "Hey Dad let's go wake them up. We could throw water on them. Or we could do the hand in the warm water trick. Isn't that a slumber party thing to do" Eli had his back to the doorway and didn't see Grace and Lily standing there.

"No Eli, a funny slumber party thing to do would be the wet bra in the freezer." Eli shut his eyes and slowly turned. He opened his eyes, saw the two women glaring at him, and noticed they were not alone in the doorway. Judy, Tiffany, and his mother were all standing there as well. "Good morning ladies. Don't you all look beautiful this morning." He smiled his best smile and felt his dad pat him on the back.

"E, it's too late. They already know you were planning something mean and they won't forget it. Going to be a difficult day for you I'd say." Rick smiled and said "Hello wife of mine. I missed you. Too many men and too many loud children for me for one night. Had fun though." Lily laughed.

"You had fun at Jake's? I will never get used to all of you getting along. It's simply too strange. Of course, we had fun last night as well so that's strange too. Something else that is a little strange, I don't think I missed you. It was peaceful here. There was no snoring to wake me up." Lily smiled at her husband and before he could protest, she asked "What does everyone want for breakfast? I was planning on a huge breakfast this morning anyway so we have everything imaginable."

Everyone in the house yelled out their favorite breakfast foods as Lily listened and laughed. "So I'll just make sure I fix everything. Wait, make that we. Everyone is going to help. No Eli Sammler, you stop right there. You are not going to watch cartoons. You are going to help fix breakfast. No wait, this is a perfect moment. Eli, you are helping me and everyone else can do whatever you want to do. Eli and I need some quality time alone so I can interrogate him. Oh, it won't be so bad, why are you so worried"

Eli sighed, waited until the kitchen was empty except for the two of them and said "I guess I should have known this was coming. But haven't we bonded enough over the years? You're going to ask me all the difficult questions aren't you"

Lily stopped what she was doing and said "No, we haven't actually. Add to that the fact that you have not set foot in this house in two years. Not even mentioning the fact, you are madly in love with my daughter...my first-born. A mother has to make certain the man her daughter is in love with is the right man for her or she will never forgive herself. I'll do the same with my other children. Eli Sammler, stop looking so terrified. I don't bite. I just need to get to know you in a completely different way. You and I have had some great conversations over the years don't you think"

Eli smiled. "Yes we have. You have helped me so much...more than you will ever know sometimes, I think. You were always a sounding board for me even after I'd moved out. Thank you Lily. I needed that sometimes...okay, most of the time. I still need that. Okay, where do you want me to start? I can crack the eggs into the bowl. I don't know that you should trust me actually cooking anything. I'm better at preparation. I'll get everything ready and you can cook it, okay" Eli looked at Lily and saw a tear in her eye. He put his hand on her arm and said "There's no crying in cooking. Unless of course you're cutting an onion which means there is no choice."

Lily laughed. '_Grace made the right choice. She chose to love him and I couldn't be happier for them.'_ "Well haven't you become the funny one? Okay, no more tears. I am not going to be cutting the onions. Here, put the eggs in the bowl and then slice these things up for omelets." Lily placed everything in front of him and began making the waffles. "Eli."

Eli jumped and took a deep breath. "Yes" He smiled.

"Sorry hon, didn't mean to startle you. When did you realize you were in love with my daughter" Lily turned and smiled back at him.

"Wow. You go right for the big one don't you" Eli sighed and thought a moment. "I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with her. I just know which moment in my life I looked at her and knew I was without a doubt in love. I knew because my heart hurt. This is weird." Eli looked at Lily and their eyes met. "It's strange telling you when I knew I loved your daughter. You have helped me with so many things and you've been a mom to me for so long. This is really strange."

He chuckled. "Anyway, the night of the play all those years ago was when I knew I loved her. I walked in and she was so angry with me. I wanted to make everything better but I don't think I was the one she wanted to help her that night. He was there with her and I felt out of place. I felt like a complete failure. I had failed in so many ways and that night I realized I was in love with her and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fix what I had broken. I think I loved Grace before then because there was just something...something I couldn't explain when I looked at her. I knew in my heart that it was love that rainy night. Something about the rain and the two of us, I guess. I was stupid for not staying at the play. I saw mom and I froze. Then I ran. I ran like I always did when it came to Grace." Eli sighed.

Lily walked to him and put her hand on his arm. "I remember that night. It was such a huge night for her. She asked me to save you a seat. Grace really wanted you there." She paused a moment and gasped. "That's why that scene was so different." Lily stopped. She looked at Eli and said "I don't know Eli, I thinkthe fact you weren'tthere that night gave her inspiration and made her performance absolutely brilliant. She was amazing. I was mesmerized. I could feel her pain and never opened my eyes enough to see it was real and not simply acting. So many things in my daughter's life I've missed because I haven't opened my eyes."

"I know. I've missed too many things as well. I didn't open my eyes or my heart and I should have." Eli handed Lily the bowl of eggs and began cutting the vegetables for them.

"Would you two stop it please? You may not be crying but I am." Grace walked into the kitchen and said "Yes I was snooping. I thought maybe you would like some help. Let me dice the onions since I already have tears. I just want to say...I love you both." Grace got a knife and stood beside Eli. He put his hand on hers and whispered "I love you" and went back to cutting the peppers. Grace wiped her tears with the tissue her mother handed her and began to slice the onions.

The three laughed, cooked, and before long breakfast was ready. The family made their way to the kitchen and gobbled up everything in no time. Slowly everyone made their way to their respective homes and it was getting closer to the time that Aaron would arrive. Grace was a bundle of nerves as Lily and Eli tried to calm her.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, he is Uncle Aaron. Why should I be worried about Aaron arriving? I shouldn't be that's all." Grace knew in her heart that she wanted him to understand and she was afraid he wouldn't. She always hated seeing him upset and if she were the one to upset him she would not forgive herself.

Eli sat with her on the couch, put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I love you sweetheart. He will understand. Aaron knows you did not make this decision in haste and thought through it carefully. He loves you. It's going to be fine." Eli kissed her cheek and looked helplessly at his dad sitting across the room from them. Rick smiled at his son, stood, and searched for Lily.

The doorbell rang and Grace stiffened in Eli's arms. "He's here." She whispered. "I'll talk to him alone, okay" She and Eli stood. He gave her a quick kiss and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hi Uncle Aaron. How are you" Grace asked anxiously, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Aaron smiled and said"Hello Grace. I'm fine. How are you"

"I'm okay. I do need to speak to you. Would you like to go to the living room or would you rather go somewhere else" Grace asked trying to calm her nerves.

"The living room is fine. Or if you'd like, we could go upstairs to your room where you might be more comfortable. Are you okay Grace? You don't look well." Aaron was concerned about his niece. He thought it was odd that she wasn't rushing around getting ready for the wedding that was to start in a few hours.

Grace sighed and smiled. "We can go upstairs. No one will interrupt us there. Thank you for suggesting that." The two made their way to her room and Aaron sat on her bed. Grace stood by the window, unable to face him yet.

She thought over her words very carefully before she began to speak. "Aaron, do you still make lists? I remember your first one you made. It was for your apartment. Do you still make them? I know I haven't asked in such a long time about your lists and I'm sorry." Grace looked at her uncle and saw a spark in his eyes she found so familiar. The spark she saw every time they spoke.

"Yes. Yes, I still make them. I didn't bring any though Grace. I'm sorry. I should have brought one or two so we could discuss them. I could make one now if you like." Aaron glanced around the room looking for a piece of paper.

Grace said "No Aaron, that's okay. I asked because, well, I made a list. A few weeks ago. I made a list about my wedding...my feelings about my wedding. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get married and my list helped me realize I shouldn't." Grace sighed.

"But you were going to. I talked to Lily four days ago and she said you still planned to marry him. Geoff. Now you aren't. Why not Grace?Did you love him and then stop loving him" Aaron didn't understand.

Grace didn't know how to explain it to him. Grace didn't even know how to explain it to herself. "Uncle Aaron, it's difficult. It is something that I cannot seem to explain with one sentence or one simple thought. I didn't stop loving Geoff. I still love him. I don't love him enough to be able to spend the rest of my life with him and live happily. I feel that way about someone else though." Grace took a deep breath and sighed.

"Who is it Grace? Who do you love" Aaron asked. "Grace, are you okay"

She turned and looked at him for a moment. "Yes, I am fine. It's Eli. I love Eli." Grace couldn't help but smile as she said those words. She gazed out the window lost in thought unable to bear seeing a look of disappointment on his face. "I could be happy with Eli for the rest of my life. He loves me too Aaron. He has for a long time. And I have loved him almost forever it seems."

Aaron thought a moment and let Grace's words sink in before he continued. "Eli. He's nice. Are you sure Grace? I asked you before if you were certain about Geoff and you said you were. You said you loved him and he loved you and you said you would be happy with him as your husband. That is what you said when we spoke the last time." Aaron looked at his niece and knew what he had to ask her. He knew the answer to his question would make it simple for him to understand exactly what she was saying. "Grace"

She turned toward him and said"Yes? What is it Uncle Aaron"

Aaron smiled and said "Snow. You told me once that love was like snow. Is there snow with Eli? Did you wake up to snow with Geoff? I had snow with Miriam. Yes, she and I had snow. Do you and Eli wake up to snow all around"

Tears came to her eyes and she said"Yes Aaron we do. Eli and I have snow all around us every morning. You remembered that. I'm glad you remembered." Grace walked over to him and hesitated a moment "can I hug you?" He opened his arms and they hugged as she said "I'm so glad you always remember our conversations. They're very special to me." Grace felt him begin to tense so she let go and stepped away. "Thank you. Thank you for everything Uncle Aaron. I love you." Grace left the room with a smile on her face, as Aaron remained seated on her bed with a smile of his own.


	25. Missing you

**_Someday we'll know  
why I wasn't meant for you..._**

Grace stopped when she reached thebottom of the steps and sat down. She was exhausted and didn't realize it until that moment. All her anxiety was gone and so was her energy. She'd overcome all of her obstacles she faced that weekend and she was completely drained. She sighed as she heard footsteps._ 'Wonder who that is? I hope it's Eli. I need a really nice hug.'_ Slowly she looked up and saw her grandmother's warm face smiling down at her.

"Can I sit down with you?" She asked.

"Sure Grandma. Have a seat. Let me help you."

Grace started to stand and help but her grandmother stopped her and said, "no child, I can sit down by myself. I am still able to sit on a step if I want to." She smiled at her granddaughter and said, "You look sad. Are you okay?"

Grace looked into her grandmother's eyes and missed the person she once was. "Yes Grandma, I'm okay."

"Wasn't there supposed to be a wedding today?" Grace sighed at her grandmother's question and could only see confusion in her grandmother's beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I was supposed to get married today but we didn't. I told him yesterday I could not marry him. I am in love with someone else and I wouldn't be happy with Geoff, the man I was going to marry." Grace wasn't certain she should try to explain she was in love with Eli. Her grandmother didn't always know who he was and it would confuse her even more.

Her grandmother looked into her eyes and for a moment, Grace thought she saw the haze clear. "I love you Gracie." She paused and Grace realized her moment had faded. She missed her grandmother but she was thankful to have had her back if even for the smallest of instants.

"I love you Grandma." Grace said and stood. She placed a hand on her grandmother's cheek and for an instant she saw a spark. "I'll talk to you later." Grace sighed and slowly walked to the kitchen. Aaron had been watching from the top of the stairs and smiled. He too missed her. Slowly he walked down the steps and sat beside his mother. The two sat and enjoyed the silence of love.

"Hey sweetheart. You okay?" Eli asked when she walked outside to find him. He had gone to their spot in the yard to wait for her. She walked to him and he opened his arms as she fell into him, completely done in mentally as well as physically.

"I'm okay. No, I'm tired. I am extremely tired. I didn't realize this weekend could take so much out of me. I think Philip will be home soon and I am not going to be able to talk to him and play with him." Grace sighed and yawned.

"Here, let's go. Come on, you are taking a nap with me in the garage. They don't like it I don't care. Okay, so I do care but I am not taking the time to go in there and tell them what we're doing so they don't go nuts thinking we took off again. We will be fully clothed and there will only be sleeping in my bed." Eli laughed as he and Grace walked to the garage to his room.

"You're bad Eli. No, let me change that. Your thoughts are bad. I am certain nothing else about you is bad. That could be another reason why I am so tired. Ahh, a bed." Grace fell onto the bed and felt Eli taking off her shoes. He sat down and took his own shoes off. He lay down and moved Grace so he was spooned against her back. She kissed his hand and he pulled the blanket over them. They were both almost instantly in a deep peaceful sleep.

_**inside the Sammler home**_

"Lil, they're fine. I will bet they are sound asleep. You saw how tired Grace looked earlier. Did you sleep last night at the slumber party?" Rick asked while massaging Lily's shoulders.

Lily sighed. "Yes, we slept a little. I did at least. I can't say whether Gracie did or not. Stop it. I know I have to stop calling her Gracie. You have told me enough times the last two months that it has sunk in. I just cannot seem to stop. She's my first born. She'll always have that special place in my heart. No, that does not mean I love her more than I lovemyotherchildren. There's simply an inexplicable bond between a mother and her first-born. I made plenty of mistakes with Grace. Too many mistakes. Rick, do you think our children will all end up happy, healthy, and lead wonderful lives? If they do, can we take any of the credit for how we raised them or have they done most of it all on their own?" Lily realized she was exhausted as well.

Rick wasn't sure he could find the words Lily needed to hear but he made an attempt. "Lily, we taught them what we could and we did our best raising them. We still have a long way to go with Philip but looking at how all our kids are today, I think we'll be okay with him too. They're good kids. They are honest and hopeful and have not let the tragedies of the world and the messes of our lives change any of that. They never gave up on anything. They each have their own strength and whether we gave that to them or they found it all on their own, it does not matter. I am grateful each morning when I wake up and realize I have such great kids. Okay, so they have had some major problems but we all worked through them, right? Yes. Now lean back and let's take a lesson from our kids and take a nice peaceful nap in one another's arms. I love you Lil." Rick smiled and passionately kissed his wife as she found herself giving in and losing herself in her husband and his love.

Jessie and Zoe were in the kitchen searching the cabinets for food. "Okay, I'm hungry. Why is it that Mom found all this food for breakfast this morning and now we cannot find a thing to snack on?" Zoe was getting ready to look for a stepstool to search above the fridge when Jessie stopped her.

"Zo, what are you doing? Didn't you go to the store the other day? Where's your stash?"

"I ate it."

"You ate it? You already ate every last crumb of what you and Eli bought? Girl, you are funny." Jessie thought a moment and realized her brother probably had his own stash of food hiding in the garage. "He and Grace are in the garage aren't they?"

Zoe looked at her stepsister as if she had lost her mind and said, "No, I am not going up there. I know exactly what you're thinking and I know there's food up there but I am not, I repeat NOT going up there. No matter how hungry I may be right now. No Jess, what if they're doing something?" Zoe sighed as Jessie's smile grew. "Alright then. Let's go."

The two quietly made their way to the door and started to giggle. "Sshh, we're going to wake them up if they're actually sleeping. Wait, I don't hear any sounds."

"And Zo, that would be a good sign. You do not want to hear any sounds. Now, before we actually open the door and go in, we need a plan. We need to figure out where he's going to keep the food and we need to get there as quickly and as quietly as possible. He's a sound sleeper so that is another bonus for us. I forget, is Grace a light sleeper?" Jessie whispered.

"Yes. No. I don't know. How am I supposed to remember something like that when my growling stomach is so loud it's going to wake them up anyway?" Zoe put her hands across her stomach, looked down, and said, "Hush."

Jessie laughed and said, "Uh Zo that is not going to help keep your tummy quiet. The only thing that could help is Eli's food. Now, plan." Jessie thought a moment and said, "knowing him, it's out in the open on his bookcase or somewhere like that. Oh, he probably has it on the floor right by his bed. Oh no, wonder if he took it last night to Jake's? I cannot believe we ate all that food we had last night! We were such pigs! Oh what? I am not completely over it and you know that but I am fine. Hungry and desperate but fine. The plan is we open the door, pray they're asleep, quietly go in and grab the stuff and run. Quietly run and quietly shut the door behind us. They will never know! Perfect." Jessie and Zoe were on a mission.

Jessie put her hand on the doorknob and slowly began opening the door. Zoe was fighting laughter so she looked away from Jessie. "Sssshhh Zoe, stop it." Jessie said and continued opening the door. She looked up and into the room and all she saw was a chest. Her brother's chest. "Damn."

"Yeah, damn is right. What are you two doing?" Eliwhispered as he pushed them out of the doorway and shut the door behind him. "I heard you talking out here. No, I am not a heavy sleeper anymore as of yesterday and yes, Grace apparently is. That answers two of your questions. As for the rest of it, no I did not take the food to Jake's last night but no you are not getting any of it either. You must be hungry to be brave enough to come up here knowing Grace and I were in there." Eli laughed. "Fine, here's some money now go get something to eat." Eli turned, shook his head, opened the door and softly shut it behind him. He lay back down beside Grace, wrapped his arms around her and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Well, that worked out better than we planned didn't it?" Jessie said with a laugh. The two got in Jessie's car and were on their way to the store. Things were working out for the Sammlers, Brooks, and Mannings.


	26. Spilling secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once and Again, or the song Someday We'll Know. I just love the two of them and meshed them together in my mind!_

_Author's notes: Thanks again for everyone that is reading...it means theworld to me. Wanted to say that this story is almost finished. Not much left to go. I'm working on other fics and I'll probably start postingvarious fics I've finished as well. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!_

_**Someday we'll know  
why Samson loved Delilah**_

Rick and Lily awoke from their nap completely rested. They were in the kitchen having some coffee when the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi! We were just talking about you and yes, we were going to come get him in about an hour. We were just deciding which one of us would call you. No, no, you don't need to keep him there for dinner. Thanks for the offer but we'll probably have something special here before his grandmother and uncle have to leave. Yes, they're both here. I want to thank you for watching him these last few days. It has been a madhouse around here. Yesterday we played the waiting game almost all day and...oh, never mind. You don't need all the maddening details. Just wanted to say thank you and we owe you. Your son is welcome here absolutely anytime he wants and for however long he wants to stay. Well, once everyone leaves here. Where do I begin?" Lily said while laughing. Rick smiled and heard the kitchen door open. He knew it would be two of the kids; he just wasn't sure which two. Lily smiled at her daughter and went to the living room to finish the call.

"Hey Dad. Hope you and Lily didn't mind that we took a nap in the garage." Eli had his arms around Grace as he stood behind her with a huge smile on his face.

"No, we don't. We trust that the two of you were sleeping." Eli stepped around Grace and made his way to the table to sit down with his father. Before he could sit, Rick smiled and said, "Eli."

Eli gulped. "Yeah Dad?"

Rick laughed. "You missed a button son. Were you trying to put your shirt on in a hurry? It seems Grace buttoned her shirt just fine."

Eli closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and saw Grace looking over at him smiling. "Why do I feel like I'm 15 again? You know I get hot when I sleep. I got hot and took my shirt off and that's all. Honest. I swear."

"What are you swearing about now E?" Jessie said as she and Zoe returned.

"Why is it the two of you are always around when I'm in trouble? It's always been that way. I'm wondering if you have learned to plan it over the years." Eli stood and walked over to his sister and flipped her ponytail. He got a drink out of the refrigerator and asked Grace if she wanted one.

"No thanks. And Eli, you may want to fix your shirt before my mother is off the phone. Mom may not laugh like your dad did." Grace said while chuckling.

"His shirt? What made your father laugh about your shirt and why won't I laugh? Eli?" Eli decided Lily walked into the kitchen at the wrong moment and realized he would have to answer. "Well, do I get an explanation? Wait, Eli, did you miss a button? You did. I didn't notice the missed button earlier. Girls, when you made your trip out to the garage for the junk food was Eli fully clothed?"

Jessie giggled as Zoe's mouth dropped open. "Wait, how did you know we made a run for junk food? How did you even know he had some out there?" Jessie and Zoe looked at one another trying to figure out how she knew. "Mom, how do you always seem to know everything but never let on that you know anything? Is that a mother trick I don't know about?" Zoe was perplexed while Grace joined Jessie in laughter.

"It is definitely a mother thing. I have learned that over the years watching her. I have decided its one of the many gifts your mother has. And why is the telephone ringing again?" Rick picked up the telephone. "Hello? Geoff? Okay, hold on and I'll see if I can find her." Rick put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and quietly said, "Grace, I'm sorry. It's Geoff. He says he needs to speak to you. Said it is important. Do you want me to tell him you don't want to talk to him? I could lie and say I can't find you."

Eli stood beside Grace and said, "Grace, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. If you think you can't."

She looked at Eli and said, "Yes I do. I can handle this. I'm fine, really. I will be okay." Grace wasn't sure she'd actually be okay or not.

Grace took a deep breath and took the phone from Rick. "Geoff, hang on a minute, I'm going to the other room." Before she left the kitchen, she looked at Eli and mouthed, "I love you" to him.

"She's fine." Eli said with a sigh.

"But are you?" Zoe asked the tough question again.

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one that was supposed to get married today. I am not the one whose life was flipped upside down in one weekend. There isn't much of my life that has changed. There wasn't much in my life to change." Eli glanced toward the living room as Lily smiled.

"You say you're fine but I don't think you are. Your world has been flipped just as much as hers and you know it. You will both be fine in the end but right now I'm sure neither one of you knows which way is up or down for that matter. That's okay E, you continue to convince yourself there isn't a thing wrong and that your heart isn't pounding knowing she is on the phone with the man she was supposed to marry. What? Someone needs to make him realize its fine for him to be scared. He has never let himself admit to being scared even though he's felt it. Have you Eli?" Lily knew she was right. She knew in her heart she went about it the wrong way but she knew it had to be said. Lily never thought Eli would admit she was right and was surprised when he did.

"I'm scared. Terrified actually. Yes Lily, you're right. What if she doubts me? Doubts us? Goes back to him? I couldn't take it, I really couldn't. I love her, I really do. There, you have all heard me say it. I am in love with Grace. And I am scared. Now I feel sick." Eli walked to the table and sat down beside his father.

Zoe looked at Eli and said, "Eli can I talk to you? In private? It's important." She had questions that were eating her up inside and she couldn't wait for the answers anymore.

"I just sat down. Alright, yeah sure, let's go outside. We'll count planes too." Eli looked at the confused faces in the room. "It's what we do. We go outside and we count airplanes. Helps us think." He and Zoe walked out the door into the sunlight.

"Shoot. What's on your mind?" Eli asked.

"You lied." Eli gave her a puzzled look.

"How did I lie?" he asked.

Zoe took a deep breath to prepare herself. "You said you hadn't been back here in two years. Everyone thinks you have been nowhere near here for the last two years. Everyone except me. I know Eli. I saw you. Twice. Once it was raining. I can go get my journal and give you the dates. Don't look at me all shocked and surprised. Did you really think no one at all would ever know?" Zoe looked toward the sky in search of planes hoping he would do the same and would stop glaring at her. "It's alright though. I understand. You just needed to come back here to touch base. See where it all began. Go back to the beginning of your love. Say something Eli. Explain it to me, please?"

"You saw me?" Eli honestly thought no one would see him. He truly thought he could slip into town, drive to the house, watch to see if Grace was there, catch a glimpse of her and leave town before anyone knew. He was wrong. Zoe nodded and he sighed deeply. "I don't know. I was not expecting it to rain that night. I ended up getting a hotel room instead of going back in the rain. I should have stayed here. I should have found the courage to knock on the door and stay. Dad and Lily would have loved it."

Eli sighed once more and continued. "The other time you saw me, I just wanted to see her. I was desperate. I missed her so much and I was afraid I would forget her face...that I would forget her voice and I never wanted to do that. I was just too afraid to knock on the door. I was too afraid to come home for a visit. I didn't know how things would be and I didn't want to lose anything more. God Zoe, I love her so much I couldn't think straight. I felt better once I saw the house though. This big old house made me feel so much better. Warm. Happy." Eli finally looked back at Zoe and knew she somehow understood. "You're going to tell them aren't you?"

Zoe looked at Eli and said, "No, I'm not. Well, I already told Jess but I have not and I will not tell Grace, Mom, or your dad. No one else will know unless you tell. Which by the way, I think you should. Maybe not the parents but you need to tell Grace. She deserves to know. She's not going to be mad at you or anything and you know that. Eli, why didn't you tell her? Did you always doubt her love that much? You should have had more faith in her...in the two of you." Zoe could see the love they felt all those years ago and was baffled at how neither Eli nor Grace could see it or trusted what they felt enough to act on it.

Eli was speechless. He knew Zoe had grown up over the years but until this weekend, he hadn't realized exactly how much. She knew everything, had known everything for a long time and yet, never confronted him with questions. She was the one that pushed him to the breaking point, knowing he had to tell Grace he was in love with her. "Thank you Zoe." He said with a smile.

"For what?" Zoe asked.

"Everything. You have been there all weekend to tell me I am an idiot. You told me to get my ass in gear and tell your sister I love her. You know we could be on our way to the church right now. I would be miserable. I have a feeling though, that if we were in fact on the way to the church you would still be telling me to get my butt in gear and tell her exactly how I feel before she made a mistake and I made an even bigger mistake by letting her go. Thank you Zoe. I owe you." Eli smiled at her and put his arm loosely around her shoulder.

"You're not getting out of answering my question though Eli Sammler. No matter how many times you thank me. Tell me why you didn't tell her you came here. Tell me why you never told her until this weekend you were madly in love with her. Dammit, tell me why you didn't believe in the strength of your love. You had to know she's loved you forever. You knew before the parents got married that she had a crush on you." Zoe looked at Eli and stopped. "My god you didn't know. You really did not have a clue. She had it bad for you. Always has. Boys are blind. Boys are dumb." Zoe laughed as Eli playfully pushed her away. "What? You are. Plain fact...boys are dumb and blind." Zoe stated.

Eli laughed. "Yes we are. We are blind, dumb, and complete wimps when it comes to love. We'd never survive if it weren't for the amazingly brilliant females in the world." Zoe glared at him. "Okay, okay, I give. Yes, I was trying to change the subject again but do you blame me? This is tough. I don't even understand it all that well myself." Eli sighed and looked up in the sky and said, "Number one."

"What are you doing Lil?" Rick questioned his wife as Jessie watched her and began to laugh. "You look confused."

Lily stopped pacing. "I don't know what I'm doing so leave me alone." She looked at her husband and said, "Okay, I cannot decide if I want to hear what Grace is saying on the telephone or if I want to hear what Zoe and Eli are talking about in our yard. Can you blame me? After this weekend I think I deserve to spy at least a little on someone. I mean, my daughter was supposed to get married today and I found out yesterday from her she's already had sex with my stepson before she ever told her fiance she wasn't marrying him which was all before I ever found out she wasn't getting married. I am her mother for goodness sakes. I have no idea what my other daughter is secretly discussing with the same stepson in the backyard. My other daughter who was in fact instrumental in forcing my oldest daughter and stepson to realize they were madly in love with one another and had been for years. What are they discussing? And no Jess, I don't always have that mother's instinct where I know everything." Lily stopped and sighed.

"I can help you out. At least I can probably help with what Zoe and Eli are discussing. No, I shouldn't tell you. She may be out there convincing him to tell you himself. Now you're going to make me tell you aren't you? Shut up Jess." Jess was quiet.

"Make you tell what?" Grace said walking back to the kitchen with the phone in her trembling hand.

"Gracie, are you all right?" Lily asked her daughter.

"I'm fine. Tell what Jess?" Grace was not letting Jessie avoid the question no matter how worried her mother was about her.

The kitchen door opened and Eli and Zoe walked in. Eli heard Grace and knew she was upset. "Jess, what aren't you telling Grace?"

Jessie turned and glared at her brother. "No Eli, it's what you aren't telling her. It's what you haven't told anyone. Sorry but Zoe told me and I think you and Grace should take a walk out to your spot and have a talk don't you Zoe?" Jessie looked at her stepsister and waited for her to answer.

"I uh well..." She sighed. "Yes Eli, I told you outside you need to tell Grace. Don't worry Grace, nothing bad about it at all. He's just being a complete and total boy and we all know how boys are." She smiled as everyone in the room looked at her with confused faces.

"Okay, okay. Grace shall we?" Eli held out his hand, Grace held on and they walked to their special spot.

"Oh will someone please tell me what's going on? I am a mother and I just really want to know." Lily said with a sigh and a smile as everyone laughed.


	27. Revelations

_**Author's notes and disclaimer...**I own nothing of the brilliant show Once and Again and I own no part of the song Someday We'll Know. I've just borrowed parts of both and added my own twist. I want to thank everyone reading and thanks so much for your replies...they keep me going and make me want to write more! Thanks so much for your kind words. This fic is almost finished but I definitely have more I can post and I've been writing again! Something I haven't done in a while...something I've realized I missed! Thanks again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

**_One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon_**

Standing in their spot in the yard, Eli put his arms around Grace and held her. He was worried about her. When he walked in and saw her trembling hands he knew the phone call was much more difficult thaneither imagined it would be. '_If I hold her maybe it will help. I don't think she's trembling as much as before. I need help with this because I don't know what to say_.'

"E, what were Jessie and Zoe talking about? What do you have to tell me?" Grace was upset over her phone call but finding out Eli had been hiding something from her was definitely worse. They could discuss Geoff later. Whatever Eli was hiding had to come first.

Eli let go of Grace and took a step back so he could clearly see her face. "Zoe and I talked about...well, about why I never came back." He saw her tense expression ease a little but knew it may not last once she knew what he had done. '_Not that I did anything horribly wrong. I was just a total wimp and didn't trust in my love..or hers.' _With a sigh he apologized. "I'm sorry Grace."

"Sorry? For what? What happened?" Grace was getting more and more confused and he wasn't helping any.

Eli took a deep breath and slowly let out a long sigh. "I didn't trust in our love. I didn't believe in my love, your love, or the love we could have together, and I stayed away. Well, not technically stayed away but you never knew I was here. Hell, Zoe thinks it was only twice but she's wrong." He saw the confusion, kissed her cheek, and continued. "I came back. Granted, it was in the middle of the night most of the time, but I still came back. It seems Zoe caught me twice. All I would do was come home, look at the house a while sometimes hoping I would see you and then I would go back. I missed you Grace. I missed this big old house. I missed Dad, Jess, Zoe and your mom. I even missed thatstupid garage. I hated being away from here. I mean, I loved what I was doing...what we were doing as a band. We're making records Grace...it is what I always wanted to do. Music is and always has been everything to me. I didn't have anyone to share it with and I wanted to share it with you especially."

He paused, knowing his next words would be the most important words hecould possiblysay. "You were always there to give me confidence in myself even if you never realized you did. I wanted to call you and tell you what we were doing. I wanted to come home. I wanted to see your beautiful face, gaze into those gorgeous eyes of yours and tell you everything. I never had the guts to. I never found the courage to knock on the door much less walk through it. I never had the courage to pick up the phone and call you. I could have visited you in college but I never did. I didn't want to interrupt your life or your happiness no matter how much I knew I loved you. Zoe was right...I didn't trust you or our love enough to take the leap. I stood at the edge of the cliff for years but never tried to fly. Now I feel like a complete idiot for not taking the chance to fall hopelessly into love with you." Eli turned away because he could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and still didn't want her to see what he often thought were weaknesses. Some things would never change. He never knew she thought he was more of a man to show his feelings than to hide them.

Grace felt her heart in her throat. She never knew Eli felt that way. She never knew any of it. _He's loved me for so long and never knew I loved him back. He was afraid of rejection and being even more alone so he never tried. He is a man now but still a boy in so many ways. Just like I am still Gracie even though I hate to admit it._

Grace touched his hand and moved so she was standing in front of him. She placed her other hand on his cheek, raised his head so she could look in his eyes, and softly said, "Eli, don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel. Had you jumped I would have been there with you. I guess you never knew that though did you. You never knew because I was never brave enough to tell you. We are a sad pair aren't we? Neither found the courage to express our love until it was almost too late. I may have waited until today to tell you had I not heard Zoe yelling at you." Grace smiled warmly. "Where would we have been then? The minister would have said his line 'speak now or forever hold your peace' and I would have uttered my objection the same time you objected. You could have run to the front of the church, grabbed me, and pulled me into a breathtaking earth-shattering kiss and we would have heard gasps all over the church. It would have been priceless but what a spectacle. No, spectacles I don't need. Instead, we had a beautiful movie moment in the rain with just the two of us. That was truly priceless and unforgettable. You didn't have to follow me there. That took courage. Showing up this weekend took courage Eli. You wrote me letters and you always signed them 'love E'."

Grace paused a moment and felt the tears forming in her eyes. She dropped her hand from his cheek, sighed, and slowly continued. "I could have said something years ago. That rainy night after the play...we should have spoken. I was so angry and hurt. All I could think about was the fact that you lied...again. You said you would be there and you weren't. I should have yelled at you. I should have gone to the garage that night and let you have it. I could have gotten rid of all that anger and who knows what may have happened in the heat of the moment. Would we have been ready for it all those years ago though? Probably not. I wasn't ready to love you. I don't think you were ready for true love with anyone, much less me. I know, it sounds harsh but we were in no shape to begin a relationship all those years ago. It would have been a disaster." Grace saidas though she were thinking aloud.

"You're right. We would have been a disaster then. We would have ended up hating one another I think. Wonderful and perfect in the beginning but with everything we had yet to do in our lives and the growing left to do, you and I may have never survived. I suppose that is the reason why we're here now. I love you Grace. I apologize for never coming home for a real visit. There are so many other things I need to apologize for Grace I don't know where to begin." He sighed and took her face in his hands. He scattered butterfly kisses all over her beautiful tear-filled face. She sighed and held on to him as if she was terrified he would leave whileknowing in her heart he would always be there. They stood there a moment holding one another before he found the courage to speak.

"Grace, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you were upset after the phone call. Who wouldn't be upset in your place? Can you talk about it? Would it help? Grace I want to help you if you'll let me." Eli pleaded.

Grace took a breath and looked away. "I don't know if I can E. I'm not certain I can handle reliving it right now. Eli, he was so hateful. I never dreamed he could be that horrible." She shook her head and fought the tears she didn't want to fall. _'I can't let myself cry over Geoff. He isn't worth it.'_

Eli held her close and softly spoke. "Sweetheart I only want to help. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. You said I shouldn't be afraid to tell you anything and I want you to know you have no reason to keep anything from me. If there is anything I have learned the last few days it is the fact that no matter how scared you may be, you need to talk and express everything you're feeling and thinking. I learned the hard way but hey, I still learned. I may be hardheaded most of the time but occasionally something sinks in and makes sense. I love you Grace and I will bet there isn't one thing he said to you that is the truth. You know the truth in your heart and that is all that matters." Eli took a deep breath and quietly said, "You are all that matters to me. You are my heart, my truth, my life."

She looked into his hazel eyes she was never able to understand years ago and realized she could now see through them to his soul. Grace now kneweverything that was in Eli's heart. She knew she could tell him anything and he would understand, he would help her through it; he would convince her everything Geoff said he said out of anger, hurt and confusion. The phone call somehow didn't seem to mean anything anymore. She knew she had to tell Eli what was said, or she could never completely forget. "He said he hated me. Geoff told me he never loved me and the two years we were together, he was using me. He said I was nothing and would never be able to love anyone. Said I was terrible in bed. He told me you could never be faithful and you would leave because that was the only thing you knew how to do. Then out of nowhere Geoff said you and I had been having an affair since high school when you moved into this house and I used Geoff simply to hide the fact you and I were together." Grace sighed and realized Eli was smiling. "Why are you smiling? That really upset me Eli. He was hateful and that's not even the worst of what he said."

Eli stopped her and said, "Grace, you know that not one word of that is the truth. Maybe you didn't know that when he said it, but you know it now as well as I do how ridiculous it sounds. He's mad and well, he has every right to be I guess. Maybe in some twisted way you and I did have an affair. We've always been in each other's hearts and minds which to some people constitutes an affair of some sort. Bizarre but has happened. He was never able to completely get to your heart and he is angry with you because of that." Eli paused a moment and then said, "When did I become so philosophical? What has happened to me this weekend? I've been possessed." The two laughed and hugged as Lily stepped out the back door. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I see the two of you are okay now." Eli and Grace broke apart and both nodded their heads as Lily continued. "They filled me in. I wish you had come inside Eli when you were here those two times. You know you're welcome here anytime you want. No matter what has happened in the past, you need to remember you are always welcome here. I'm going to pick upyour brother. I am sure he's ready to come home. You will both still be here right. He will need to know something...doesn't need to know everything but you will have to tell him something. When are you going back Eli? No, never mind. No need to think about that right now. You two behave." Lily smiled, waved, got into her car and left. Eli smiled a wicked smile while thinking Lily should know we don't want to behave. Grace smiled back and leaned in to give him a kiss._ 'Mom doesn't need to know everything.'_


	28. Always so obvious

_**Author's notes: **I still own no part of Once and Again nor do I own any part of the song Someday We'll know...simply a fan of both and decided to combine the two with my own twist. This is the last chapter...well, there will be two parts to an epilogue but this is the last regular chapter of the story. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy..._

_**Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**_

Eli reluctantly pulled away and said, "Grace, I heard a car. Is that a car door slamming?"

She sighed. "I know. I heard it too. Can't have little eyes watching us here can we?" She gave Eli a quick kiss and slowly stepped away from him. She turned and saw her mother.

"Tell me you're not still in the exact same spot you were in when I left!" Lily said with a laugh.

Grace looked at her mother and nodded while smiling and said, "Hey wild man! Come here and give your big sis a hug!" Grace bent down and held her arms wide as Philip ran to her giggling all the way.

"Hi Gracie! Mom said I'm not going to be in a wedding and you're not going to marry Geoff. How come?" Philip looked at her puzzled.

Grace looked up at Eli with a look of confusion. Eli knew what she was thinking, knelt down and said, "Hey Philip! What, no hug for me?"

"EEEE! You haven't been here! Why not? Eww, you have hair on your face. I'll give you a big hug anyway!" Philip let go of Grace and tightly wrapped his arms around Eli's neck. "I missed you Eli", he whispered.

"Me too buddy. I missed you too." Eli sighed. _'I should have come back home. I never should have stayed away this long.'_ He kept one arm around Philip and held Grace's hand. Eli took a deep breath, looked him in the eye and said, "We have something to tell you. Are ya ready? It's big. Important. Pretty major." Eli was worried he wouldn't understand what they were about to tell him.

Grace tightened her grip on his hand, looked at Philip, and said, "Yes Phili, it's really big. You can handle it though, right?" Grace smiled.

"I am almost seven years old. I can handle anything. Mom said I was getting too big for my britches on the way home today. I said they fit fine. She laughed at me. I knew what she meant though Gracie. I'm getting too big for her. She wants me to stay little so I can be her little man. I'm glad you want me to grow. I'm ready. Tell me." Philip said with a smile full of confidence, knowing in his heart he could understand anything they wanted him to understand.

Grace took a deep breath and said, "I'm not marrying Geoff because he just wasn't making me happy. I want to be happy like you are when you learn something and you laugh and laugh so hard that you can't tell anyone what it is you learned. I want to be able to laugh and I never really laughed with Geoff." She looked at Eli. He smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. She mouthed 'I'll tell him' to Eli and he nodded. "Wild man, there is someone I know that I feel that way about. You know him too."

Philip looked at her with wide eyes and said, "are you gonna marry him today? The other one?"

She smiled and said, "No, we aren't getting married today. We have a lot to do before we could get married." She was afraid to look into Eli's eyes. Grace smiled and said, "Do you wanna know who he is?"

Philip looked at her and slowly drifted his gaze to Eli. He saw they were holding hands and simply stated, "Its Eli. You love Eli."

Grace's mouth dropped open and Eli laughed. "What made you say that? Why did you say it's me?"

"You're holding hands. Mom and Dad hold hands. Aunt Judy and Uncle Will hold hands. Jake and Tiffany hold hands and so do Karen and Henry. Everyone in love holds hands don't they? Eww, you don't kiss do you?" The two laughed and Grace said, "You are too young to know anything about that."

Philip laughed and said, "Ha ha! I saw you! I saw you and you didn't know! I was in the car and I saw you kiss before Mom got out and said anything. You kissed."

Lily stepped outside and said, "Leave them alone and come inside. We have to get your things put away. Where are you keeping your sleeping bag this time? Philip, leave them alone. Now." Lily looked at Eli and winked, took Philip's hand and they went into the house.

"Wow" was all Eli could say.

"Big isn't he? He grows more and more every day in every way imaginable. I bought him some clothes last year for his birthday and nothing fits him anymore. I was in the store and had no idea what to get him. I stood in the aisle where the cars and trucks are and couldn't remember for the life of me what he already had." Grace stopped a moment, stood back up, and looked at Eli. He stood and she asked "what?"

"I was so wrong. I have missed so much because I stayed away. Never again. I will not stay away again. How could I possibly have thought the pain of seeing you with Geoff would outweigh the joy of seeing my family, my friends, everyone I've ever loved? That little face of his would have made up for anything. Someone needed to hit me in the head with something." Eli sighed and looked up at the sky. _'One. I cannot believe I am counting planes again. Look away from the sky Eli. Stop escaping.'_ He looked at Grace and softly said, "We need to talk. We have to figure out what will happen. Our weekend is almost over."

Grace sighed deeply and felt tears form once again in her tired eyes._ I don't want to think about this. I want to block everything out but I know I can't. Why did we wait so long? We are both idiots._ Grace felt a smile creep across her face and watched confusion appear on Eli's beautiful face. "Do you know what I just realized?" She watched as he shook his head and continued. "You and I are both idiots. I have to smile about that even if it was through my tears. Do you realize we don't even have a remotely legitimate reason for feeling that way either? We were in love and completely terrified of it and wasted so much time. Thank god we've realized our mistakes and now we can live our lives without stupid little worries about what the other is thinking."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go. I know, I know, you have to go but I don't want you to. Am I completely wrong? Am I childish and selfish for feeling this way? I want you here with me...with us...here...happy. I'm sorry sweetheart. I am not making it very easy on you am I? I'll be fine. I know that now. I will be fine and my life will be filled with love and laughter. I just don't want to discuss your leaving right now. I want to enjoy us. I want to enjoy the fact that right here at this moment in this spot in the yard I can look in your incredible eyes and tell you I am completely in love with you Eli Sammler and that will never change." She took his hand in hers and smiled warmly while gazing into his beautiful, loving eyes.

"I love you Grace Manning. I always have and now I know without a doubt I always will. With you, I have found home...I wasn't certain before but after everything this weekend, I know I am home when I am with you, no matter where we may physically be. You are always in my heart and even though I have to leave in a few days, I will be back. I will never be away from this big beautiful house and my amazing family and the woman I love for more than a few weeks at a time, I promise. I can't. My heart won't let me. You are all at the top of my list from now on." Eli sighed and pulled Grace close. The smiled as they realized their hearts were beating as one. "Grace Manning I always knew I loved you. I always knew you were the one for me. Right now, right this moment I am alive. It took me so many lonely years but in one weekend, I found my forever. Right in front of me and I never knew."

Grace smiled and with confidence she said, "I knew you'd figure it all out someday. Today is your someday Eli. Our someday and now we know. Now, Eli Sammler, man that I love, take me inside that big beautiful house and let's let the rest of the world in on our secret." Together they walked across the yard, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, tears in their eyes, and stepped into the house where it all began...


	29. Finally

_Notes: I still own nothing of Once and Again. Anyway, if ya get confused on the timeline of this...the first part is 2 and a half years after the 'non wedding' weekend. After that, it's clearer. I hope yall don't get lost reading this! I was in a rambling mood when I wrote most of it so, well, yall will have to bear with me! I know, I'm rambling now...I guess it's cause I almost don't want to say goodbye to this one. But I am, and it's over. Thank yall for reading this and sticking with it through my various blocks and all. Boy will I miss this story. This is part one of a two part epilogue._

_Most importantly, thank you for reading...and I hope you enjoy._

Grace and Eli walked inside the house that beautiful day and found themselves on the path to their own happily ever after they always wanted. He left a few days later but made certain he was never gone long just as he promised her. She went back to school and ended up teaching. She was inspired by August Dimitri and once the bug bit her she never really got over it. Eli and his band finished their album and it sold fairly well. He wasn't a huge star but fame was not what he wanted anymore. They still played gigs occasionally, but that was their last album. Each member of the band found his own little niche in the music business and could not be happier. Grace's grandmother passed away a year and a half later and after a year without her, Grace still misses her dearly. She was coherent enough at some points to know and understand the depth of the love Grace and Eli shared and her heart soared knowing Grace had found such a beautiful love. That beautiful love shone brightly one moonlit night on a deserted beach while Grace and Eli were on their first vacation alone.

Grace stood on the beach looking out toward the ocean watching the moonlight dance on the water. She walked outside alone instead of waiting for Eli to finish his phone call with his dad. That was all right with him because he had a plan that needed set in motion. He saw her standing in the moonlight and felt tears form in his eyes. _'I haven't even said a word to her yet and already I am crying. I will never make it through the proposal. We'll both be crying too hard to speak. She is so beautiful and she has never really known it. Okay Eli, take a deep breath, walk to the woman you love, get down on one knee and propose...now.'_ He walked toward the woman he loved more than life itself and felt his knees go weak as his eyes met hers.

"Hey sweetheart. How's your dad? Is wild man feeling better? What? E, are you okay?" Grace noticed Eli was pale and wasn't speaking.

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Dad is fine. Philip is feeling a little better. His fever has gone down. Uh Grace...I uh..." He didn't know what to say. He was terrified and she was standing there looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers patiently waiting for him to continue. _'You can do this Eli...ask her.'_ He took another deep breath to steady himself. He knelt down on one knee and heard her softly gasp. "I love you Grace. I have loved you for so long I cannot possibly remember what my life was like before you filled my heart with your incredible love. You always saw a glimmer of hope no matter how defeated I was. You have loved me unconditionally. You turned my world upside down and I would never want it any other way. I can't live my life without you by my side every step of the way. Grace, sweetheart, love of my life...will you spend the rest of your days with me and let me be your husband?"

Eli couldn't see her tears through his own. She was shaking. Her knees felt weak. "E." She began to cry. "Of course. Nothing in this world would make me happier. I love you."

He slowly stood while praying silently his legs would hold him. He took her trembling hand in his and reached into his pocket with his other hand. "I looked everywhere for the perfect ring and finally found this one at a little antique shop one afternoon before a gig. I saw it and thought you would love it. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment." He took the ring out of his pocket and slid it on her finger.

"Eli, it's beautiful. You are incredible. I love you so much." Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and knew she never wanted to let go. He's the man of her dreams and they'd found their happily ever after in the strangest of circumstances.

**a year later**

_Like a garden in the spring,_

_life is full of wonderful things._

_Their eyes met and from the start,_

_love was planted in their hearts._

_You're invited to the wedding of_

_Grace Brooks Manning_

_And_

_Eli Edward Sammler_

She watched as her big sister searched frantically for her telephone that was ringing again for the 12th time in the last four hours. Zoe knew she would go unnoticed today and came to the realization she could stand back and watch everything happening around her without missing a detail.That smile. Grace hears Eli's voice and her entire face lights up. She is glowing. I am so happy for the two of them. They definitely belong together even if it was a long time coming. Zoe smiled, as she got lost in memories of years past.

They were getting married today, two people who found love after hiding it and fighting it for so many years. It began with a boy being nice to a girl with a crush whose mom had a date with his dad. He was popular and she was shy. He barely survived school and she was valedictorian. He was in a band and she was lead in a school play. Complete opposites who fell completely in love. Today was the day they'd waited for all their lives and their hearts soared.

"Zo, can you zip me again? I hate going to the bathroom while I'm wearing this thing." Zoe smiled and walked over to her sister.

"Grace, you can always wear jeans. I don't think anyone would mind. It's all about you, Eli, and the love you share, not about this huge dress. I'll tell ya one thing. I certainly won't be wearing anything this huge. Oh, Grace, don't look at me like that. It's beautiful, you're beautiful, and there is no way you of all people could wear jeans on your wedding day. Joking, geez, trying to make you smile and relax. Everything will be perfect, just like your love." Zoe smiled as she heard her mom's phone ring. She looked at Grace and at the same time they both stated, "Rick" and laughed. "I'll be out there. I wanna find Daddy and see if Jessie and Katie are here. I love you Gracie." Zoe felt a tear form in her eye and she knew she had to leave the room before she made her sister cry. I am not fixing her makeup again. Three times is more than enough. Zoe saw the stunned look on Grace's face, touched her arm and said, "Don't say a word. And most importantly, do not cry again."

Zoe put her hand on the doorknob and she heard Grace's voice, "Zoe, I love you too, you little squirt. Thank you." She never turned back toward her sister because she didn't want Grace to see her tears.

"Hey Rick. You called Mom didn't you?" Zoe asked with a smile after wiping her tears.

Rick smiled and said, "Of course I did. Going to find that man of yours?"

Zoe beamed. "Not right now. I am emotional enough as it is. I'm looking for Daddy and Jess. Do you know if Katie made it today?"

"I think she's here. I saw my daughter with a huge smile on her beautiful face so I am assuming Katie is the reason. Tell her I love her when you see her okay? I have to get back to Eli." Rick grabbed Zoe's hand and said, "I love you too Zoe. You have grown into a beautiful, intelligent woman and I know your mom and dad are so proud of you. I am too." Rick wiped his eyes and said, "Okay, don't say a word. Go find your father and I'll talk to you later."

Zoe smiled and said, "I love you too" before turning to find Jake. She saw him talking to Henry and began to walk toward them.

"I thought you would be with Grace trying to calm her down. And yes, days like today it's best to let the woman you're madly in love with ramble on about how wonderful her children are." Henry beamed. "What about you Jake? Aren't you a proud father today looking at each of your daughters knowing you couldn't be happier?"

"Yeah, now, you're trying to make me cry. Furthermore, I do not cry. Talk to you later Henry. I have a job to do. Don't laugh at me when I walk Grace down the aisle in tears either." Jake patted Henry on the back and turned to see Zoe watching them. "Uh oh" he muttered.

"I'll bet money he cries. What do you think Henry? Think my dad will cry when he walks my sister down the aisle?" Zoe smiled and put her arm around her father.

"Yes, without a doubt, your father will cry. Hey, any man would." Henry smiled and added, "I guess you two better get to Grace before she walks down the aisle alone." Jake and Zoe left as Henry waited for Karen.

_end part one..._


	30. Happily ever after

_**Author's notes and disclaimer...**I own nothing of the brilliant show Once and Again and I own no part of the song Someday We'll Know or any other lyrics used in this fic. I've just borrowed parts of both and added my own twist. I want to thank everyone reading and thanks so much for your replies...they keep me going and make me want to write more! Thanks so much for your kind words. This is the last chapter...the end of the story. I hope yall enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and I'll be posting other fics before too long! So long for now...enjoy the end..._

The men took their places in front of the church as the wedding began. As Eli looked around the church, he couldn't help but smile as he realized everyone in attendance was there because of the powerful love he shared with Grace that had overcome so many obstacles thrown in front of it. Neither Eli nor Grace gave up and neither could be happier. Standing in front of the minister, Eli looked to his side and smiled at his father…his best man. Zoe knew that so many times in Eli's life the two were at odds but the last few years the two became closer than they ever had been. She began her walk down the aisle knowing her sister would follow and the tears would come soon after.

Zoe looked around at everyone in attendance. She saw Rick look over at her mom who was crying. He tried comforting her with a loving glance but Zoe realized he was just as emotional. Henry had his arm around Karen's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, which made her smile. The music changed and everyone stood as Grace began her walk down the aisle. Zoe felt the tears slide slowly down her cheeks and smiled through them. Her eyes met another set of eyes and she forgot where she was for an instant. Her boyfriend was sitting in the pew watching her with love in his eyes. It was something Zoe hadn't truly known before. She watched as Grace leaned toward their father and whispered something. The tears began to fall down Jake's cheeks and he muttered something back. Tiffany watched the two of them, looked at Zoe and smiled warmly. Zoe smiled back and knew today was the perfect day they'd waited so long for.

The ceremony was beautiful. Eli and Grace chose to use traditional vows instead of writing their own. Zoe remembered a conversation where they both decided they wanted to write their own vows and her mother spoke up and said, "The two of you know you won't be able to speak at the wedding if someone isn't helping you. The ceremony will last an extra hour because you'll both be emotional after all that's happened." They agreed and it was settled. Jessie sang during the ceremony while Eli played the guitar. It was a song the two had written together to surprise Grace. It was a song of friendship and love and every obstacle caused by both. There wasn't a dry eye in the church when they were finished.

Pictures were taken, more tears were shed, and Zoe needed to escape. She was outside getting some fresh air when she heard two voices. "Hey you two, you better not be doing anything nasty in those bushes." Zoe said while laughing.

"Zoe Manning, we are not doing anything in the bushes. We are talking beside the bushes. There is a huge difference. And anyway, we're old enough to do what we want, where we want." Jessie laughed and said, "Shut up Katie, you know we wouldn't do anything here. Stop making her think we would."

Zoe looked at the two and said, "I am so happy for you both. You found each other again after all that time and distance had separated you. Your love was strong enough to survive. Just like Eli and Grace found each other again."

Katie put her arm around Zoë's shoulder and said, "Just like you found your man. He's a cutie. Do not let him go. You'll find each other again if it happens but you lose too much time doing it that way. Trust me on that. It's more romantic but too painful."

Lily walked outside and the three knew it was time to go back inside. "Where have you been? Eli and Grace are about to make their entrance as husband and wife now let's go. We can't miss this. Zoe, where's your brother? Apparently, you were the last to speak with him and now none of us can find him. We thought he would calm down by now at his age. I think he just likes tormenting me." Zoe laughed as the four of them went back inside.

Eli and Grace stepped into the reception as husband and wife, hand in hand, smiles and laughter on their faces and in their hearts. There was soft music playing in the background as they ate dinner. Grace looked at Zoe and said, "I want to have my first dance with Eli now. Why did we decide to have a full meal? I'm not hungry." Grace and Zoe both giggled. "You have to wait, now eat or at least pretend to eat." Eli and Grace had to have their first dance and then he would dance with his mom and she would dance with her dad. Grace stood and said, "If I don't return in five minutes, come to the bathroom and help me please." Zoe said okay and watched as Grace kissed Eli before making her way to the bathroom. She sighed. Eli smiled at Zoe and whispered, "Remember when we were trying to decide on a song for our first dance?" Zoe smiled back at him and said, "Oh yeah, I remember. Do you think everyone will like the song?" Eli smiled and nodded as Zoe remembered that night in the kitchen.

_"Come on Eli. No band you listen to will have a slow song that we could dance to and you know it so you are going to have to listen to our choices. There is no other way." Grace kissed his cheek and continued looking through music book after music book._

_"I had no idea there were so many sappy songs in this world. Oh, stop it Grace. They are though, sappy, cheesy, and all romantic. I don't think any of them would fit your relationship with Eli. Isn't that how it works? You have to find a song to fit your love for one another. Where's the 'I hated you but I loved you secretly and we weren't supposed to fall in love but we couldn't help it and now we couldn't be happier or more in love' songs? What?" Zoe was trying to help as well as Katie and Jessie. Through the laughter in the room, there was a gasp. It was Jessie. "I've got it. I like this one. It is not too cheesy and yet, it is very sappy in a wonderfully romantic way. Here Grace, check it out. Oddly enough, it might fit Eli's feelings more than Grace's."_

_Grace took the book Jessie handed her and said, "It's from a movie. Do we want to use a movie theme? This is an old song too. Do we want to use something current, fresh? Maybe something classic that will be around forever."_

_Jessie sighed. "Just read the lyrics Grace. Keep an open mind. Besides, think how shocked everyone will be when you choose a song like this…simply because of the lyrics without ever hearing the song itself. You're both writers, think of the words." Grace began reading and soon she felt a tear in her eye. "Oh my god, it's beautiful. It's perfect. Jess, thank you. E, look. Get that look off your face and just read the lyrics. Open that brilliant mind of yours. Stop laughing Eli Sammler or I won't dance the first dance with you no matter what song we have. Just because it came from a movie doesn't mean it can't fit our life perfectly. You wouldn't have been here that weekend if you didn't need to be next to me and couldn't fight it anymore, correct?" He opened his mind and found himself drawn to the lyrics. That would be the song they would dance their first dance to as husband and wife. He could not wait to hold her in his arms._

Toasts were made, the cake was cut and it was time for the first dance. No one knew what song they chose but as the music began, everyone was quiet and all eyes were on Eli and Grace.

_Been running from these feelings for so long, telling my heart I didn't need them. Pretending I was better off alone but I know that it's just a lie. So afraid to take a chance again. So afraid of what I feel inside.  
But I need to be next to you. I need to share every breath with you. I need to know I can see your smile each mornin, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you, I...I need to be next to you. Need to be next to you...  
Right here with you is right where I belong. I lose my mind if I can't see you. Without you there is nothing in this life that would make life worth living for. I can't bear the thought of you not there. I can't fight what I feel anymore...  
Cause I need to be next to you. I need to share every breath with you. I need to know I can see your smile each morning, look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life. Here with you, near with you, I...I need to be next to you...  
I need to have your heart next to mine for all time. Hold you for all my life. I need to be next to you. I need to be next to you. Need to be, need to be next to you. And share every breath with you. I need to feel you in my arms babe...in my arms baby. I need to be next to you... _

Grace cried and Eli felt tears rush to his eyes but he forced them back. He wouldn't cry this time. He wanted to remember every second and he did not want to remember it through a haze of tears. "I love you Grace. We wouldn't be here if I'd stayed hidden in my apartment. I cannot believe you married me. I can't believe I ever got so lucky in my screwed up life. I never made it easy for us Grace but I will make it up to you…if it takes me the rest of my days." Grace kissed his cheeks, his dimple in his chin, his nose and then found his lips. They danced the rest of the night as the smiles never left their faces. They had never been happier…or more in love.

_Years later... _

_The love story had begun with a boy being nice to a girl with a crush and it is ending with two sisters standing in a graveyard, saying goodbye to their siblings. Jessie and Zoe stood alone in front of a tombstone. Grace passed first and Eli joined his wife a little less than a year later. They watched their children grow up and have children of their own. They lived in a big old house that reminded them of their parents' home and made certain they had a huge backyard in which they spent so much of their time. Eli and Grace loved one another and gave hope to everyone they knew that love could last a lifetime. The road was never easy. There were many potholes and nasty turns along the way but the strength of their love kept them together through it all. Zoe and Jessie said their goodbyes and knew that in their hearts the love story would never truly end because Grace and Eli were together once again. _

_The end…_


End file.
